Love and Heroes
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Crossover with Batman Begins and Superman Returns, Smallville is briefly mentioned Lex Luthor will not be the bad guy he will be the smallville version ChloeBruce ClarkLois RichardRachel LexLana JimmyLucy CraneOFC ClarkChloe LoisRichard and ChloeJimmy.
1. AN

I've now inclueded a prologue. I have edited and made minor changes to the first three chapters. And there is also a chapter four. So far I have fifteen chapters written, sixteen if you include the prologue. 


	2. Prologue

**Love and Heroes**

**Prologue**

Jessica Vanderworth, who formally was known as a Luthor, cousin to Lex Luthor, sat at the bedside of an elderly man, old enough to be her grandfather. He was clearly dying as he was being aided by a thin tube in his nose to enable him to breathe properly.

Jessica held his hand as he spoke to her weakly, "In spite of your past, I know you're a good woman and good women deserve a second chance." He coughed into his hand before continuing. "From the moment I received your first letter I knew you were not like the rest." He added, "You worked so hard to get where you are. You might have made a few mistakes."

A family member called from the other side of the door, "Gerald, for God's sake! Damn it, Gerald, let us in now!" Meanwhile back on the other side of the door Gerald continued to speak, becoming weaker by the second, "You said that if I helped you get out of prison, you'd take care of me." Jessica replied, "Hmmm" Gerald added, "And you did. You've shown me pleasures that I've never known. That's why you deserve everything."

Jessica handed him a pen and helped him hold it steady to the paper. She helped guided his frail and wrinkled hand across the paper as he signed an official and important document, declaring all that he owned would officially belong to his very soon to be widower, Jessica. If only Gerald Vanderworth could have possibly known or begun to comprehend just what kind of monster and murderer he was handing his fortune over to, along with everything else he had worked hard for and gained over the years.

Finally Gerald said, "I love you Jessica Vanderworth." He then let out a slight moan before his head lolled to one side and he breathed his last breath. Jessica looked on emotionlessly at his dead body as she struggled to remove the pen from his lifeless and rapidly cooling hand. She then removed both of her wedding bands and threw them carelessly into a glass at the side of the bed that contained the dentures that had belonged to Gerald Vanderworth.

A man could be heard calling out from the other side of the door again, "Gerald, let us in. She's a crook. She doesn't love you." A woman exclaims loudly as she bangs on the door, "She's a monster! Gerald!" They all step back as the door finally opens, revealing a cool and calm looking Jessica.

Jessica is a tall woman with pale regal features, offset by cool and calculating grey-blue eyes. She walks forwards and eyes a little curly red haired child. She removes the long and straight blonde wig to reveal golden brown hair that is held in a tight knot at the back of her head.

She tosses the blonde wig into the little girl's hands. She smirks cruelly and comments, "You can have that. But the rest is mine." Her smile turns vindictive as the little girl starts screaming, staring at the offending wig in her little hands. An adult reaches out and removes the wig from her hands.

A raven haired man is standing at the bottom of the stairs is dressed as a butler. He walks ahead and opens the front doors as Jessica quickly makes her way down the last of the steps. She says "We're done here." The documents that says she is now the official owner of the Vanderworth fortune and assets are held firmly under her arm. The man holds the door open and allows Jessica to exit first, then following her into the stormy night.

Jessica, now known as Luthor once more is looking though a book based on rocks and other kinds of meteors and minerals. She sighs as her current male companion, Kane, whines. "Jessica your friends give me the creeps." Jessica replied, not once looking up from the book she was reading, "Prison is a creepy place Kane. One needs to make creepy friends in order to survive. She added, "Even a woman with my vast talents is worth less inside then a carton of cigarettes and a sharp piece of metal in your pocket."

She stood and walked over to a large, long and wide bookcase. She asked, "Do you know the story of Prometheus?" She quickly adds, "No, of course you don't." She waves a hand carelessly. Kane looks particularly put on, hating it when Jessica so effortlessly and often ridicules him at the drop of a hat.

Jessica continues on completely uncaring of how offending her last comment had been. Jessica said, "Prometheus was a god who stole the power fire from others gods and gave control of it to mortals. In essence, he gave us technology. He gave us power."

Kane asked, "So we're stealing fire, in the Arctic?" Jessica pointed at Kane before returning her attention back to the row of book titles she had been scanning. She replied, "Actually, sort of. You see, whoever controls technology controls the world. The Roman Empire ruled the world because they built roads. The British Empire ruled the world because they built ships. America the atom bomb, and so on and so forth."

She added, "I just want what Prometheus wanted." Kane replied, "Sounds great, Jessica, but you're not a goddess." Jessica removed her glasses and commented coldly, "Gods are selfish beings who do not know what or how to accept true love when it is offered to them." She adds, breathing in then out deeply, "Gods are beings who fly around in little red capes and don't share their power with mankind." She silently added to herself bitterly **'Or just with me'**

Jessica looked up when a woman entered and called out, "Hey, boss. We've found something." Jessica moved quickly, a look of deep satisfaction on her regal face. She moved quickly to the exit, before pausing and called out over her shoulder, "No, I don't wanna be a goddess. I just wanna bring fire to the people. And I want my cut." She added silently to herself, **'All the while making that ungrateful and blind bastard wish he had never refused my love'**

They arrived in the Arctic. They were wrapped up in several layers of warm clothing. The women all looked on in awe at the sight of the domineering structure that was the fortress in all of its majestic crystallized glory. Kane exclaimed, "Wow!" One of the women asked, "Was this his home?" Jessica replied as they scanned the crystallized palace. "You might think so, most would. This is more of a monument to a long dead and extremely powerful civilization."

She added, as they continued to walk forwards. "This is where he learned who he was. This is where he came for guidance." She took in all of the surrounding crystals and commented "Possibilities. Endless possibilities." She held her hands out allowing them to hover over the crystals. She smiled slightly as a white glow started and crystals begun to grow upwards, to eventually form a console.

Jessica counted the crystals as if she were calculating something only she was aware of. She then reached forward and removed one of the glistening white sharp pointed crystals. She held it up close to her face, studying it intently. Kane suddenly spoke up and said, "You act like you've been here before." Jessica didn't reply, merely looking thoughtful, before taking the crystal and studying the console, as if to calculate where the crystal should be reinserted.

She chose one of the empty slots and inserted the crystal into it. The console and the rest of the room instantly dimmed, before brightening up and glowing brighter than ever. Suddenly the image of Jor-El's head appeared in front of them in one of the crystals. He spoke, "My son you do not remember me. I am Jor-El, I'm your father." He continued, "By now, I will have been dead for many thousands of your years."

Jessica spoke up, "He thinks I'm his son." Jor-El continued to speak, "You are the only survivor of Krypton. Embedded in the crystals before you is the total accumulation of full literature and scientific fact from dozens of other worlds spanning the 28 known galaxies." He concluded, "There are questions to be asked here in this fortress of solitude. We shall try to find the answers together."

Kane asked "Can he see us?" Jessica replied "No, he's dead." Jessica inwardly rolled her eyes wondering how somebody could be unbelievably dense. The hologram had already stated that he had been dead for many thousands of years, how could you make the fact any clearer than that.

Jor-El said before ceasing to speak, "So my son, Kal-El, speak." Jessica looked straight ahead, with a look of pure satisfaction. She said "Tell me everything, starting with the crystals."


	3. One

**Love and Heroes**

**One**

Chloe Sullivan sighed as she watched her cousin Lois Lane exchange a kiss with her fiancé Richard White. She shook her head and turned to face her fourth cousin Jason White. Little five year-old Jason was the son of Lois and Richard. But Chloe could not help but feel that he did not resemble Richard in any way at all, in fact he reminded her a lot of her best friend since high school, Clark Kent.

Jason was a male version of his mother. But it was his eyes that really made Chloe sit back and take notice. His eyes were a beautiful shade of bright deep blue. The only other being she had seen with such vibrant and unusually blue eyes was her friend Clark. Those stunning, mysterious and alien eyes, could they really be the eyes Jason had inherited? Could Jason really be Clark's son?

Chloe mentally calculated the time between Clark leaving, Lois finding out she was pregnant and Jason being born. She frowned knowing it could be a possibility, after all Clark had told her everything when he had come to say goodbye to her before he left to search for any remains of his home planet, Krypton.

He had revealed all about his and Lois's assignment to Niagara Falls. He had also explained to her how Lois had discovered his secret as Superman, which Chloe had known about since high school. He even informed her of how he had given up his powers briefly, but had to have them returned to him after Zod had escaped from where Clark had imprisoned him, back in Smallville when they had still been teens.

He had then finally revealed how he had suppressed Lois's memories of their time at Niagara Falls and of her ever knowing of his alter ego. He had done this after he had seen how badly Lois had been dealing after everything was over and done with. She had been terrified of accidentally outing Clark to someone. Plus she had hated the thought of having to share him with the rest of the world. Lois Lane had never been one to share what she believed to be hers and hers alone.

Chloe turned back to her computer screen at her desk at the Daily Planet. She was one of the best reporters besides Lois and previously Clark before he had departed almost five years ago. She scowled as she thought of the article that had won her cousin the ultimate award and honour any journalist in the prime of their game could ever hope to receive. 'A Pulitzer' she had written an article with the title "Why the World Doesn't Need Superman".

Chloe had blown her top and had raged at Lois, claiming her to be a bitter bitch that had been scorned. She and Lois had had a fierce argument and did not speak to each other for over a month afterwards. They were only made to call a truce when Perry had threatened to fire both female cousins. But still things between the cousins were not as they had been before Lois had written the now infamous article.

Lois knew Chloe was still disgusted with her for winning an award for such an article. Lois also knew Chloe was not jealous over the fact she had won the award, considering Chloe had received the same award back in 2002 for her article written about the tragedy that was September the eleventh.

Chloe continued to type up her latest story. She paused as the picture on her desk caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. It was a solid silver framed picture of her two pride and joys, her little bundles of light in her life, her twin son and daughter, Lucia Amelia and Alfred Thomas Sullivan.

Her son was named after a dear friend and grandfatherly figure and her children's grandfather, the father of their own father. Lucia meant light in French, and she was Chloe's little ray of light. Amelia had been the first name of a girl she had gone to journalism school with and had befriended.

The father of her six, almost seven year old son and daughter had left almost seven years ago, who she missed desperately. He had been the love of her life, she had realised too late only after he had gone missing. What she felt for the father of her children was so much more then what she had felt for Clark back in high school. That compared to the feelings for her children's father had been a silly crush, mere child's play.

She closed her eyes trying to hold a bay the sudden sting of tears that filled them. She thought of how her son strongly resembled his father and her daughter possessed her father's beautiful deep brown eyes. It was sometimes physically painful to look at Alfred and see his father, or look into Lucia's eyes and seem like she was gazing into the eyes of the man she loved with her whole being.

She thought back on the first time she had met their father and had fallen in love with him. She thought of all the times she and he had spent together. They were some of the most precious and much cherished memories Chloe had. She had been sent on a yearlong assignment to Gotham City to investigate a corrupted law firm. She had met Bruce Wayne whilst visiting a source that had been attending Princeton when Bruce had been.

They had immediately clicked, and Bruce had invited Chloe out on many dates. This had continued on for six months straight. It wasn't until the seventh month when Bruce had returned to Wayne Manor in order to be at the trial of the murderer of his parents, who had been attempting to seek parole, Chloe had only started to realise just how far and deeply she had fallen for Bruce. The last time she had seen or heard from him was before the trial.

Later on she had spoken to Rachel, the childhood friend of Bruce. She had learned that Bruce had had a gun and had planned to use it to get revenge upon the man who had murdered his parents. Rachel had told Chloe that she had taken Bruce into the Narrows and had then struck Bruce across the face twice after she had seen the gun. She had then said something she had regretted afterwards. Down in the Narrows had been the last time Rachel had confirmed she had last seen or heard from her childhood friend.

Six weeks after Bruce had disappeared, Chloe discovered she was pregnant. She had known who the father was without a doubt. She had sobbed as she dealt with the fact the father of her children was missing and very well could be dead. It wouldn't have surprised her when you considered the fact the last time he was seen or heard from was down in the Narrows. Usually when someone went missing down in the narrows, they were found days or weeks later floating at the bottom of Gotham City River, or found dead in a gutter where they had viciously been beaten up and raped.

Chloe swallowed a painful lump in the back of her throat as she came to the conclusion that if Bruce did not turn up soon, then he would soon be officially declared dead. The very thought chilled Chloe's blood to the very core. She felt sick and terrified of the mere concept and thought, never mind the fact it could well and truly be reality.

She stood up and made her way towards to the elevator. She needed some air; the best place she figured was the roof of the Daily Planet. She knew no one would disturb her up there, especially since a certain flying red caped super hero had left five years ago, which was exactly how she wanted it.


	4. Two

**Love and Heroes **

**Two**

Chloe pulled up outside the barn of the Kent farm. She had driven from Metropolis with Alfred and Lucia to visit Martha. She knew the elder woman was extremely lonely ever since Clark had left in search of any remains of his home planet. She often wondered how Martha coped without the two men in her life that she had cared for and gave her all.

It was late and the twins were sleeping. Chloe pulled up, noticing there was a light on in the Kent household, which was strange, considering Martha usually retired earlier due to her advanced years. Chloe when she came to visit Martha would usually just let herself in with the spare key she had been given.

She turned off the engine and pulled the keys from the ignition then removed her seatbelt before turning to face her son and daughter. She called out softly, "Alfred, Lucia, wakeup you two we're here, we've arrived at Grandma Martha's." The two little children, who were light sleepers, just like their mother was slowly began to wake before stretching and rubbing their eyes groggily. Chloe eyed her children in amusement.

Chloe opened her door and got out of the car and closed the door before making her way to the back of the car. She opened the door on her son's side of the car and proceeded to help both her son and daughter to remove their seatbelts. Only to look up when she heard the door to the Kent's house open and saw the porch light suddenly flare to life out of the corner of her eye.

She looked up to see a weary looking Martha Kent. The elder woman looked tiered and more than a little shaken to say the least. Chloe raised and eye brow and asked, "Martha what on earth are you doing up so late, this is not like you at all?" Chloe paused when she saw the elder woman was clearly shaking. She carefully helped the twins to step out of the car. She then locked all of the doors and set the security alarm with a quick press of a small and simple button on her car key-ring.

Chloe took her son and daughter by the hand and led them across the yard towards the elder woman who was standing on the porch, using the casing of the door to remain up right. Chloe thought the elder woman looked more weary than usual. What could have happened to put the kind elderly woman in such a state.

Chloe quickly got the children inside and sat them at the kitchen table before moving back over to Martha and also leading her over to the kitchen table and helping her to lower herself into one of the four chairs around the rectangular table. Chloe asked concerned, "Martha, are you alright you look terribly shaken, did something happen Martha?"

Martha looked up at the younger woman with wide tear-filled eyes. She replied with a slight hitch to her voice, "Go up stairs Chloe, there is something you should see, or should I say someone you should see. Go to Clark's room." Chloe felt her eyes widen as she choked out, "What are you saying Martha, you can't be saying what I think you are?" Martha replied, "Just go, you have to see it for yourself to truly believe it."

Chloe looked almost terrified, as she ordered the twins to stay put and keep grandma Martha Company. She then slowly and quietly made her way up the staircase. She turned left at the top of the stairs and took a familiar route she had taken many times as a teenager when she and Clark had dated for the last year of high school and the first of journalism school.

She took a deep breath as she stopped in front of the very familiar door, a door that in the past had never been as daunting as it was right then. She let out a sigh, before turning the door knob with a shaking hand, pushing forwards and opening the door. What lay beyond the door almost took her breath away completely. She now understood why the elder woman had looked deeply shaken when Chloe had seen her. She understood why the elder woman's eyes had been brimming with tears.

Chloe felt tears come into her eyes as she took in the sight of her best friend and once her lover, Clark Kent, as he lay on his childhood bed looking deathly pale and so unbelievably vulnerable. It was hard to believe that the man currently lying in the bed right before her was the strongest man in the universe, that he was known as the world's saviour, Superman, the man of steel.

Chloe slowly walked towards the bed before lowering herself onto it and lying down beside the prone figure. She carefully cuddled to him so as not to wake him up. She breathed in his scent and felt a single tear flow down her cheek. Oh how she had missed her dear and loyal friend dearly. Soon without meaning to, she had fallen asleep clutching Clark to her as if her life depended upon it. There was only two men in the world who could truly comfort and calm Chloe Sullivan and they were Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne, both for entirely different reasons.

This was how Martha found them the next morning. Chloe was still clutching Clark to her. Martha smiled slightly at the sight both made. They looked beautiful together, dark and light together, Chloe being light due to her blonde hair and Clark dark due to his own dark hair.

She once upon a time would have loved to have had Chloe as a daughter in-law. But Martha knew her son and the young woman she saw as a daughter weren't meant to be more then the best of friends. This was proven when their attempt at a relationship with the other lasted only two years instead of what she and Jonathan had had.

When Martha had first met Alfred and Lucia, she had secretly thought they may have been Clark's. That notion was soon discarded when she took one look at Alfred and the deep and dark beautiful brown eyes of Lucia. Chloe had told Martha everything, including how she felt about her children's father.

Martha sighed and turned to leave. She would allow them to sleep and would occupy the twins until their mother woke.


	5. Three

**Love and Heroes **

**Three**

Clark blinked groggily as he slowly started to wake. Once he was awake enough to focus and take in his surroundings, he realised he was back in his childhood bedroom. He was finally home. Although that was not all he discovered. He instantly noticed the slight weight that was draped over him. He frowned before looking down and finding a familiar head of blonde hair. He knew who exactly that head of blonde hair belonged to. The owner in question still smelt and felt the same that had not changed. He knew it was impossible to forget, considering the owner in question had at one point been his lover.

He sighed and shifted as he gaze upon the sleeping face of his closest, truest and most dearest friend, Chloe Sullivan. He stared lovingly at his friend and carefully reached out and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He had missed her dearly. There were only three people he had truly missed when he had been gone. They had been his mother, Chloe and Lois Lane.

He noticed her hair was a lot longer; it reached just above her elbows and was now wavy, whereas it had been straight and just touching her shoulder blades when he had last seen her. Her skin was still as beautiful and flawless as he remembered it being. Chloe was stunning in more ways than one as he had learnt during those two years spent together as couple.

He wondered how his God children were, how much had they changed and grown. He had missed watching little Alfred and Lucia grow up. They had been a little less than two years-old when he had left. He also wondered about Bruce Wayne, the father of the twins. He wonders if he had returned or whether he was found dead or alive. He knew his friend was in love with the billionaire of Wayne Enterprises of Gotham city, who had been missing for almost two years, before he had left for Krypton, five years ago.

He suddenly froze, his thoughts being immediately cut off when he felt Chloe shift against him. He knew she was starting to wake; by the way her breathing pattern had altered. He lay still waiting for her to wake fully and to see how she would react to him being awake. Knowing Chloe like he did, he would be slapped, given a lecture then he would be hugged to death.

He did not have to wait long. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, as she yawned and blinked as she took in her surroundings. He knew she had realised where she was when he felt her freeze beside him. He waited with baited breath for her reaction. He just hoped she would consider going easy on him, after all she must have missed him at least a little, that she might consider not slapping him. Besides it would only hurt her more than it would him.

Chloe went too stretched when her arm bumped into something soft but firm and hard and very warm indeed. It took her a moment to realise where she was and who exactly she was laying beside. When it all came back to her, her eyes widened and she immediately sat up and stared down at the figure of her best friend lying beside her. His eyes were still closed.

Chloe who had no idea he was faking sleep reached out and gently smoothed her finger tips across his forehead and trailed them down his nose before reaching his mouth. Just as she was about to touch his lips, he moved quicker than the human eye could see, as he encased her fingers inside of his mouth.

Chloe screeched and tried to remove her fingers from his mouth, but he was having none of it. He slightly tightened his lips around her fingers and started to nibble on them. Chloe squirmed and yelled, "Clark Kent so God help me if you don't release my fingers right this instant, I'll make what I did to you in the tenth grade look like Childs play. Damn it Kent let me go."

Clark smirked around her fingers before releasing them. Chloe smirked smugly, removing her fingers out of his reach, thinking she had won. But before she knew what had hit her and what her friendly Kryptonian friend was up to, he grabbed her and started tickling her.

Chloe screamed and tried to get out of his grasp and away from his evil tickling fingers. She started to giggle hysterically and squirm like mad when he wouldn't stop. She smacked at his arms. Both were laughing loudly. Chloe tried to tickle him back, but he had her trapped, he was too quick and strong for her to escape and retaliate. Soon Chloe was wheezing in between hysterical fits of giggles and her pleas for him to stop. He said "Say uncle." Chloe shook her head and yelled, "No way!"

Clark raised a brow and went for a low and dirty blow. He knew exactly where to get her to make her crack and yell uncle at the top of her lungs. He reached for her rib cage and began to teasingly tickle her. Chloe lost it and shirked even louder and redoubled her efforts for freedom and revenge. Clark grinned widely still laughing and not at all out of breath, much to Chloe's eternal disgust since childhood. Clark said between laughs, "Give it up Chlo, and say uncle and I'll stop." Chloe shook her head and exclaimed **"NEVER!"**

Clark smirked and went in for the kill; he used one hand to tickle her ribs and the other her sides. That did it, Chloe cracked and shirked **"OK, OK, I GIVE!"** Clark shook his head and continued as he said, "Nope Chlo, what are the magic words?" Chloe glared at her friend whilst still wheezing with laughter. She finally gave in and yowled, **"OK, OK, UNCLE! UNCLE! I GIVE, I GIVE!"**

Clark smiled smugly and ceased his tickling. Chloe sighed in relief and fell back against the pillows and panted heavily, her eyes were closed as she tried to get her breathing back under control. Her face was bright red and there were tear tracks from where she had cried from laughing so hard.

Chloe once she had got her breathing under control reached out and smacked him up the side of the head before wincing and holding her left hand to her chest and glaring reproachfully at him. Clark chuckle before sighing and taking her hand and bring it to his mouth before she could stop him. She struggled to release her hand from his grip, but he merely shot her an amused glance.

He brought her hand up the rest of the way and placed a gentle and soothing kiss to her stinging palm. Chloe playfully glared at him, as he placed another gentle kiss to her palm. She grumbled, "Damn it Kent you make it impossible to stay pissed with you when you do that."

Clark looked at her and asked mock innocently, "When I do what?" Chloe snorted as he placed another kiss on her palm. "That, when you act like the typical sweet and adorable farm boy." She felt Clark smirk into the palm of her hand. Chloe managed to pry her hand free from his grasp before ruffling his hair playfully.

Clark rolled over taking her with him. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. He sighed contently and whispered into her ear, "God Chlo, I've missed you so much." Chloe sighed into his neck and spoke in a muffled voice due to his neck. "Yeah I missed you to Clark, but it never made you return any sooner did it? Five years Clark, Christ what the hell did you do, and where did you go?"

Clark sighed as she pulled back and looked down at him, waiting for him to answer her. He cleared his throat before sitting up, taking her with him before placing her on the other side of the bed. Chloe sat up and looked at him, truly noticing for the first time that he hadn't changed a bit in the five years that he had been gone. Sure he currently looked tired, but apart from that he looked the same as always.

Clark sighed as he rose from the bed after moving the covers aside. He told her, "I'll tell you what I can whilst I do my chores. My mom obviously needs help around here. Plus I've got to burry that ship." Chloe nodded before saying, "Right Kent, but don't think you're gonna get out of it by using the chores as a distraction tactic. I'm a mother Clark; I know all the tricks of the trade."

Clark sighed there was no shaking Chloe once she sunk her teeth into something. He swore motherhood had made her even more stubborn and hard headed. He smirked in a very un-Clark like manner, knowing of away to get rid of her if only for a couple of minutes to buy him some time to get his thoughts together and in order.

He began to slide his t shirt over his head. He watched her smirk as he bared his chest completely. He raised an eye brow as he reached for the waistband of his pants. She rolled her eyes at him and quipped "Nice try Kent you won't get rid of me and distract me that easily. Trust me you sure as hell haven't got anything I haven't seen nor have I explored to a complete and full extent. I know how your body works better than I do my own. I know all of your sensitive and special spots Kent. Just you remember that."

Clark sighed and replied "I could say the same about you Chlo. I never forgot how you liked, shall we say certain things." His meaning was loud and clear to Chloe. She laughed and said, "Fine I'll go downstairs and wait for you to come down. But don't take too long farm boy, or else I'll come and get you myself."

He shook his head as Chloe left his bedroom after closing the door behind her. They still occasionally flirted with each other, but it was entirely harmless. It was just something left over from their two year relationship. You could not help but occasionally flirt with someone you had over a year and a half of sexual history with. But when it came down to it, they were just best friends who love to tease and flirt with each other. It honestly couldn't be helped if it accidentally turned to the subject of their past sex lives.

Clark knew that Chloe no longer saw him like that, as her lover. She was in love with the father of her children. And he was hopelessly in love with Lois Lane. There was no longer anyone else for him that wasn't Lois Lane, she was it, she was his one and only. Just as he knew no one would ever be able to come close to holding a mere candle to Bruce Wayne in Chloe's eyes, not even him.


	6. Four

**Love and Heroes **

**Four**

Clark had told her everything. She felt deeply sympathetic for her friend when he had revealed that all was left of his home planet was sand and rock and dust. That it was like a grave yard. It seemed he truly was the last, or so Clark had said. Chloe on the other silently knew otherwise. She was almost ninety five percent certain that Clark was Jason's father and not Richard White. She thought of Jason's eyes and looked into Clark's and instantly knew that there was no other being on this planet besides Clark and now Jason who possessed eyes of such a beautiful and unique shade of blue.

Clark spent a week at the farm helping his mother and spending time with her. He even discovered his mother was dating Ben Hubbard, an old friend of his father's. Clark had no idea how to handle this, or what to think. Chloe had insisted he needed to learn to deal with it, as his mother was a grown woman who was entitled and deserved some kind of, companionship.

Clark also enjoyed playing with his Godson and daughter. He was amazed at how they had grown since he last saw them. Alfred was almost a spitting image of Bruce to the point that it was almost scary. It was only his eyes that proved he was Chloe's son as well as Bruce's. Then there was Lucia, she to Clark was truly beautiful, just like her mother, even at her very young age.

But what seemed to bother Clark was that he could sense his best friend was keeping something away from him. She obviously knew something he didn't and that did not sit at all well with Clark. Chloe had not lied or withheld information from him since they were teens and she had gotten caught up with Lionel Luthor.

Also he had noticed whenever he mentioned her cousin, Lois Lane, she would visibly seethe, and this worried Clark greatly. He knew both women were as equally fierce and head strong and were occasionally known to argue. But no, this was very different from the perusal from the female cousins.

He paused as he silently considered both women, women that he knew intimately. For one Chloe didn't normally seethe and clench her jaw when her cousin was mentioned. It appeared as if Lois had done something to offend her cousin. Clark dreaded to think what Lois must have done to provoke such seething in her cousin towards herself.

Also, Clark was horrified to discover he had been gone for five years. He had no idea, what consisted as a month for him in the deepest outer most reaches of space consisted of a full year back down on Earth. Chloe had looked at her friend sympathetically when she saw how deeply he had been affected, after she had revealed how long he had been gone. She was amazed that time had moved so quickly for him, but ever so slowly for everyone else. She figured it may have had something to do with the fact he slept a lot of the time, a luxury that everyone else had not been given.

She asked him as they stood near the large gates at the end of the yard, as they watched Lucia and Alfred playing with Shelby, laughing out loud as Shelby licked Lucia on the face causing her to squeal happily and hug the golden retriever. The twins loved the old and lovable golden retriever as much as the dog in question loves them.

"Clark do you plan on returning to Metropolis with me and asking Perry if he'll give you back your old job." Clark sighed and nodded as he replied, "Yeah Chlo, I think I will. I need to make a living and I obviously can't do that from being Superman. So yeah, I'm coming with you and the twins when are you leaving for Metropolis?"

Chloe replied, "Today, so if you're coming with us then I suggest you get whatever your taking gathered, ready to leave tonight after dinner." She added, "Oh by the way, are you going to be taking up the role as the Man of Steel again, because Clark the world truly does need Superman?"

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose and asked, "I honestly don't know Chlo, do you truly think the world needs me and after all you have all survived without me so far?" Chloe visibly bristled as she replied, "Survived? I would hardly consider September the eleventh surviving."

Clark frowned and asked, "Why Chlo, what happened on September the eleventh?" Chloe paled as she answered, looking more than a little ill, which immediately alerted Clark to the fact he was not going to like what she was about to reveal, one iota. "On September the eleventh in New York City, not long after you had left a group of suicide bombers drove two planes into several famous land marks. The trade centre and the twin towers for example. Christ one of the tallest buildings in the world destroyed, so cruelly. Thousands were killed Clark, thousands."

Clark looked horrified, he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, knocking all of the air out of his lungs. He gripped the gate tightly with both hands and only let go when Chloe forced him to when he almost splintered the wooden gate. Thousands, dead, that was all that managed to compute to Clark, everything else outside of that knowledge was lost to him at that moment.

Clark asked after a moment of two when he had sorted his bearings somewhat, his voice quivering in horror and guilt, guilt for something he should have been there to prevent. All of those lives gone all perished, all because he had not been there to prevent it. "Chlo, do you have any pictures I can see I want to see what damage was caused?"

Chloe shook her head rapidly, "No Clark, you really do not want to see it." Clark shot her a stern glance and said, "Chlo, if you have photos I want to see them." Chloe gritted out, "But why, why torture yourself over something you can't go back and change, damn it Clark?" She added, "Please Clark, don't make me show you those photos Jimmy took after Perry sent me and Jimmy to cover it.

She closed her eyes, inwardly blanching as she remembers that horrific assignment she and Jimmy had been sent to on. "The devastation was truly beyond anything I could have ever imagined. Not even Jimmy came back from New York the same after seeing and taking pictures of all of that devastation. In fact he started drinking more often than I would like" she concluded in a troubled sounding tone.

Clark pleaded, "Please Chlo, I need to see this, I can't deal with what I can't see or know of." Chloe moaned and gave in with a weary sigh. "Fine, but I'm going against my better judgement here. I really do not want to show you this. You will only mentally torture and degrade yourself for this, for not being there. I do not want you blaming yourself for this. It was not your fault; you weren't to know what devastation would occur once you had left."

They went inside and Chloe booted up her laptop and delved into the files she had bookmarked as Sep11. She opened the files, the pictures first, followed by the written articles by other journalists and the one she had wrote herself. She watches as Clark used his super-vision and his super-speed to rapidly scan the photos and the articles. She wish more and more by the second that she had not given into him, allowing him to see and read everything she had on her laptop about the tragedy in particular.

Clark appeared more guilt trodden and tortured as he read each tragic and damning word. Scanned and took every single last inch and detail of every single photograph down to the last miniature scale and detail. Clark scanned all of the photos silently thinking Jimmy had never taken such quality pictures before. It wasn't hard to see why and what made Perry hire Jimmy. It was an excellent photographer, these shots only confirmed and solidified that fact. Plus he could also understand why the younger man had turned to drinking more then he rightfully should.

He scanned all of the articles, but one caught his attention out of all of the others. The article was written by Chloe. It was the most moving and well written piece he had ever read. He could clearly see this piece was worthy of a Pultizer, or at least a nomination. He was almost certain that from her words all he would need to do was close his eyes and he would be right at the scene of all that devastation witnessing it.

Clark told her so, "Christ Chlo this is absolutely amazing. I swear this piece has the word Pulitzer written all over it. I hope you were nominated for this." Chloe never said anything she merely closed the laptop and told him, "Ok fly boy, you've seen enough. I refuse to continue torturing you. You don't deserve to be tortured by this."

Clark sighed and told her, "I needed to, no had to see it. Just like I had to read through every article in every last single copy of the Daily Planet my mother has saved down in the cellar." Chloe moaned and covered her face with her hands and pleaded, "Clark, why the hell do you insist on torturing yourself. I hate it when you do this. Why can't you accept the fact you had to leave, that it was something you had to do? So you didn't find what you expected or hoped for. Well, at least you now know. If you hadn't gone you would have constantly wondered and tortured yourself over what you didn't know."

Clark sighed sadly and warily scrubbed his hand across his face and told her, "I'll be fine, I've just got to deal with all this in my own time. I'll be fine, I'm always fine Chlo. I have to be, I've got no other choice. I'll drive myself insane if I don't deal with this. It was how I dealt with everything I saw happen before I left."

Chloe had tears in her eyes as she quickly grabbed him and wrapped him up in her arms, holding onto him tightly. He buried his face in her hair and lost the battle against the rapidly forming tears of guilt and anguish. They stood in the middle of the yard, just merely holding each other as they silently cried and comforted each other.


	7. Five

**Love and Heroes **

**Five**

"Sorry" Clark called out as he bumps into many people as he walks along and carries his suitcase, accidentally catching others with the case in question. A male co-worker called out, "Look out!" causing Clark to cringe and apologise yet again for the umpteenth time since entering the lobby of the Daily Planet. Clark continued on grimacing as another male co-worker called out, "Watch out will you!" Clark rapidly apologizes again when he hits a female co-worker next, "Excuse me!" Clark called out "Sorry!"

Clark let out a sigh of relief, thinking nothing else could possibly go wrong. "Great. Would you be careful?" Jimmy Olsen, photographer for the Daily Planet and friend to Clark exclaimed as Clark accidentally knocked over his camera. Luckily for Jimmy, that Clark catches it with his superhuman fast reflexes before it can hit the floor and be damaged.

Apparently he had spoken far too soon he thought hopelessly as he caught the camera and said, "Jimmy." Jimmy stood and looked at Clark in shock; his eyes are wide as he gaps at the older man. "Mr. Clark! I mean, Kent! Mr. Kent!" Jimmy exclaimed in shocked delight. Jimmy hugged Clark and exclaims excitedly, "Welcome back! Oh, my God!" Clark had to stifle a chuckle at the younger man's enthusiastic response. Jimmy turned excitedly then exclaims before turning and leaving a grinning goofily Clark Kent. "Hey, come—Wait right there. I'll be right back."

Suddenly a man and a woman walk pass Clark; the man trips over Clark's suitcase Clark exclaims apologetically, "Oh, hey, sorry, guys, I'm still looking for a place to live." Clark watches as the man and woman walk on a head, not sparing him a second glance as he says, "If you know of anything reasonable."

Jimmy's comes up from behind Clark and says as Clark turns to face him, "Behind you, Mr. Kent. I made it myself. It's a cake." Clark looks down at the cake, resisting the urge to glare in his friend's direction, as his hearing picks upon Chloe's softly stifled laughter "Oh, it looks" Clark pauses trying to find the right words without insulting his young friend in anyway, still resisting the urge to go over and wring Chloe's neck as she stifles a snigger at his discomfort for the situation, "Delicious."

Suddenly Perry White the chief editor of the Daily Planet calls out, "Olsen! Where are the photos of that birthday-clown-massacre thing?" Jimmy calls back in reply and then gestures to Clark, "I'm on it, chief. Hey, look whose back." Clark waves awkwardly as Perry says, "Kent." Clark replied, "Hey, chief. Thank you for giving me my job back." Perry replies, "Don't thank me. Thank Norm Palmer for dying."

Jimmy says awkwardly to Clark as Chloe comes over to join her two male co-workers, "It was his time." Chloe added, "Yeah, it was more than his time. I swear I'm honestly amazed he lasted as long as he did. Everyone knew it would take either Perry insisting he retired, or him actually dying, which is exactly what he went and did."

Jimmy added, not wanting to talk about norm, even if he was old and it meant Clark had been given his job back, it was still really sad. Working at the Planet had been Norm's life after his wife had died of breast cancer almost twenty years ago. They never had children because she had been unable. "Let's get you set up, huh?

Perry suddenly called out, "Olsen!" Jimmy turned to Clark and said, "Okay, so I gotta run, but I will be back to check on you in a sec, Mr. Kent." As Jimmy turned to leave Clark called out, "Oh, hey, do you know where I can find Lois?" He trailed off as Jimmy moved out of sight. Chloe eyed her friend sympathetically. She knew her friend was still very much in love with her cousin, and Lois had no idea what so ever. This infuriated Chloe to no end. Lois in Chloe's opinion was far too self absorbed.

Clark sighed and headed for the large storage closet. He opened the door and looked around as he placed his suitcase down on the floor. He startled when he saw the life size cardboard cut out of Perry white, grinning widely with large words displaying, **'Get to know your planet'**

Clark exited the storage room and his head shot up towards the television as he heard the sound of the familiar and much loved and cherished voice that belonged to one Lois Lane. Lois is interviewing a woman on TV, via an air shuttle '_Lois Lane, Daily Planet. You also stated that the shuttle will usher in a new era of travel enabling the average person to afford transcontinental flight, but can you tell me the exact price an "average person" will be expected to pay?'_

Clark looked on lovingly as he looked up at the TV screen and listened to the sound of her voice washing over him. It had seemed like a life time ago that he had heard the sound of her voice. Oh how he had missed the sound of her voice, like no other. The woman Lois is questioning answers, _'The answer to that question is in your press packet' _Clark walked over to Lois's desk as the woman on the TV continues to give a lecture on information of the shuttle.

Clark walks over to the desk and smiles as he spots the certificate near Lois's computer keyboard, a certificate stating her winning of the Pulitzer Prize. Chloe walked up behind him and felt something heavy drop inside of her stomach. She knew instantly when Clark had got to the part where it stated what article she had written. Chloe felt her blood boil in rage at Lois when she saw how the title had wiped the soft and loving smile from Clark's handsome face. **'Bitter, scorned bitch'** she thought venomously.

Clark felt his heart break as he read the title consisting of six words; only six, but six very powerful and heartbreaking words "Why the World Doesn't Need Superman". He couldn't believe Lois had written such an article. But she had, the proof was right there, taunting him like nothing else had since he had returned.

Chloe watched as Clark swallowed before his eyes strayed to what she had dubbed the damnable article. It was a black and white picture of Clark dressed as Superman, accompanied by a large article, a large article full to the absolute and utter brim of treacherous shit in Chloe's opinion.

Clark swallowed as he practically ripped his eyes from the article. Chloe stifled a moan of deep pain and pity for her dear and much loved friend as she saw where exactly his gaze had finally landed. Clark turned to see the pinched, yet sympathetic look colouring his best friends beautiful face.

Chloe whispered loud enough for Clark to hear, "Oh Clark, I'm so so, terribly sorry. I would have given anything for you to have not seen any of Lois's cruel stupidity." She was shaking her head looking apologetically at him. Clark turned and looked at his childhood friend and instantly took in her clenched jaw and her murderous glare; he could practically feel the raging flowing off of her in waves.

He suddenly knew what Chloe had been keeping from him and why she'd bristle and her jaw would clench when they had been back on the farm in Smallville, and he'd mention one Lois Lane. Oh yes, he most definitely now knew what Lois had done to pissed off her cousin. This was much bigger and worse than he had ever imagined possible.

Chloe watched as Clark picked up the photograph of Lois with Jason and Richard. She watched as Jimmy suddenly appeared and looked over Clark's shoulder. She cringed as Jimmy let out an awkward laugh and commented, "Yeah, he looks just like his mom. Already takes after her too, especially when it comes to getting into trouble."

Jimmy laughed nervously when Chloe shot him one of her looks of death. He tried to ignore it as much as possible, he really did. He after all did date her for and year and a half almost a year ago. Surely he was somewhat more immune to her deathly stare. Sometimes he thought she was scarier than even Lois Lane and that had just got to be saying something.

Clark asked startled, "Mother?" Clark suddenly knew what else Chloe had been withholding from him. He now knew for certain why Chloe avoided talking about her cousin with him like the plague. He could not be angry at her, knowing she had not wanted to hurt him by informing him that the love of his adult life had moved on whilst he had been gone.

Jimmy shared a nervous glance with a glaring Chloe as he commented, "Oh, yeah, well, I guess you've been gone. Fearless reporter Lois Lane is a mommy." Jimmy jumped slightly and Chloe cringed and moaned low enough for Clark to hear when Clark's emotions got the better of him for once and he gripped the picture frame too tightly that the glass cracked slightly down the middle.

Jimmy nervously cleared his throat and said, "Oh, you know, I'll just- I'll just take that. That's good." Clark handed the photo to Jimmy and commented sounding not at all apologetic in the least, which Chloe caught onto and cringed. It was not often you caught Clark Kent being less than the perfect and mild mannered boy scout, in less a nice chunk of Red K was involved, which she knew not be the case here. "Sorry."

Chloe currently knew her friend was in a lot of emotional pain. And she knew he took better to physical then he did emotional pain. Physical pain he could deal with as it weren't often he had to deal with that, in less there was a chunk of Green K hanging around the place.

Chloe snorted softly which only Clark heard when Jimmy commented in regards to Lois and the cracked glass of the picture, "No. she's got plenty." Jimmy cringed and Clark eyed his best friend knowingly as she commented with a snort and a roll of her eyes, "Yeah, right, tell me about it she's got more than plenty."

Jimmy snorted while Clark grimaced. Oh boy had Lois rubbed her dear cousin the wrong way, in the extreme sense. He could practically see the claws being unleashed by the queen of snark. He hadn't truly seen that side of his friend since high school, which usually happened when he and Lana Lang had been concerned.

He suddenly froze as he came to one conclusion and one conclusion only, if Lois was a mother then he presumed the man in the picture was the father of her child, obviously her husband. He wanted to check, to be sure, although he knew it was more likely the case then not. Oh well, he supposed he had always been glutton for punishment when it had come to his love life, with Lois Lane especially.

"Wait, she's married?" Jimmy replied, "Yes." Chloe smacked Jimmy up the side of the head, making Clark wince and Jimmy hiss as he moved away from Chloe, and stood on Clark's other side away from his ex-girlfriends reach of him. He added eyeing his ex not at all pleasantly as he said, "No. Not really. It's more like a prolonged engagement."

Chloe snorted making Jimmy smirk in her direction as he continued, "But don't ask Miss Lane when they're tying the knot because she hates that question." Chloe all but growled causing Jimmy to cringe and Clark to let out a silent sigh, knowing it was official, he was not looking forward to being in the same room as the cousins. In his opinion they gave a whole new meaning to the terms, 'shit hitting the fan', and 'flying fur'

"Oh, please give me a break. She has no intentions whatsoever of marrying Richard white. She's just a bitter and scorned bitch ever since Superman up and left without telling her. Geez, anyone would think she owned him. She needs to wake the hell up and realise that the world and Superman does not revolve around her, and that he is the people's saviour that he belongs to the world."

She added around a sneer, "Just because he smiled in her direction and took an interest in her does not automatically mean she is his number one priority, that he'd drop everything and bend to her every whim. It doesn't work like that." Jimmy moaned, having heard this rant ever since Lois wrote the article that had become infamous between the two female cousins. "Oh Chloe, please, don't start that again. You and she have been at each other's throats ever since she won the Pulitzer for that article."

Clark frowned and said to Chloe, "Chlo, I know Lois is not exactly your favourite person right now and I think I more than know why that is as well. But I never had you down as being someone jealous of someone else's success." Clark instantly wished he could take that back, knowing Chloe was not jealous of her cousin, far from it. Chloe after all was a reporter before Lois and was the one who had gotten the other woman interested in journalism.

Chloe hissed irritably at her friend, while Jimmy moaned and covered his face with both hands as the seething blonde stormed over to her desk and returned with a framed certificate and an award that resembled a shield that appeared as if it was made out of some kind of black mixed with gold marble.

She handed both items to Clark and spat, "Yeah right. Here Kent, this is me being jealous of Lois's goddamn stinking article that makes a cruel lie of Superman. An article wrote by a bitter bitch that was scorned. She doesn't deserve to receive one of those awards. That article is a stinking abomination. She only won because it mentions Superman and not even in a positive light like he deserves to be."

She continued to rant, evidently seething. "He saved this world day after day with no care about the self-sacrifices he was making on a daily basis for this ungrateful world. She is pissed because for once he thought of his own needs. He has feelings and needs to; regardless of the fact he isn't human. He left because it was something he had to do. She needs to realise that he never said goodbye because it was too hard for him."

She added, "And finally, that article is a load of bullshit. The world does need superman. If it didn't, then September the eleventh would have never happened. I wouldn't have had to have shown you that article Clark, and Jimmy and I would have never had to have gone to New York and seen all of that destruction and devastation. And people wouldn't still be getting mugged and raped on the streets. The crime rate wouldn't have gone up. Does this world need a savoir? You bet your arse that it does."

She then gestured to the award in his right hand and the certificate in his left and said, "That article I shown you back in Smallville, you commented on how you thought it was a sure Pulitzer just waiting to happen. Well, you'd been right, but naturally I never said anything as I'm not one to blow my own horn."

Clark's eyes widened as he read the certificate before looking at the award held carefully in his left hand. The title for the article stated, 'A nation's tragedy' Clark flushed and looked up guiltily and apologetically at his friend, who was glaring fiercely at him. He could clearly see that Chloe had won the award before Lois. And hers had been based on a tragedy he should have been around to help prevent, he still thought with deep heart wrenching guilt, no matter how many times Chloe insisted it wasn't his fault. And he just thought of Chloe's rant and felt warmed at how Chloe had just defended his alter ego to the hilt. He looked at his friend lovingly, loving her even more for it.

Jimmy was eyeing Chloe in amazement. She truly was one passionate woman. Far too passionate for him to handle, that was one of the reasons their relationship had only last a year and a half. Plus he knew she was still very much in love with the mystery man who was the twin's father. No one knew who he was or where he currently was. She was incredibly tight lipped. He had a feeling that Clark knew.

Plus the fact of the matter was that he was in love with another Lane, that wasn't Lois. He was in love with Lucy. He had met her not long after he had met Lois. Lucy had come to the Daily Planet to drop something off for Lois. Later on he had accompanied Chloe to General Lanes fiftieth birthday celebration. Then he had met her again when she spent a month with Chloe, when her apartment had been flooded because of the neighbour who lived above her.

Jimmy shifted nervously and commented, "Are you two alright? You both look like you could use a drink." Clark and Chloe exchanged a look both silently agreeing that they needed to talk. Both smiled at Jimmy and nodded in consent to his idea.


	8. Six

**Love and Heroes **

**Six**

The three friends were sitting in the bar Chloe and Jimmy had come to on a regular basis when they had dated. Jimmy commented to the bartender around a straw. "Clark has been doing a little soul-searching for the last couple years." The bartender commented to Clark ,"It must be tough coming back." Clark asked puzzled, "Coming back?" The Bartender clarified, "To work." Clark nodded and replied, "Yeah." He looked pensive as he added, "Well, You know, things change."

The bartender nodded, but only Chloe really caught onto what he meant when he said things change. "I mean, of course things change but something things that you didn't think would change could change." Clark added with a slight edge to his voice that made Chloe cringe and Jimmy shift uncomfortably. "Take Lois. A woman like her, I never thought she'd settle down."

Jimmy said, "You know if you ask me- because she'll never tell you this, but if you ask me, she's still in love with you-know who." Chloe commented dryly, "It doesn't take a genius to figure she is still in love with the flying man in blue with the red cape. She was obsessed with him ever since she first laid eyes upon him and he saved her from being splattered across the side walk from an incredible height."

Jimmy commented deadpan, "Such a beautiful image you've just displayed for me there Chloe. Thanks a million." Both Clark and Chloe snorted at this and the bartender chuckled in amusement. Chloe smirked at him, as she swirled her beer inside of the glass bottle, before placing a hand over her heart and commented mock sweetly. "Aww, oh gosh, you're welcome Jimmy it makes me all warm in fuzzy inside that I can provide such beautiful images for you I aim to please, I really, really do.

Jimmy sighed and closed his eyes mentally counting to ten before taking a deep breath and letting it out again. That woman really could sometimes get under his skin. She was like a mosquito, both caused serious irritation and pain after striking. He inwardly snorted at the thought of what her reaction would be to the fact he was comparing her to a mosquito.

Clark sniggered and shook his head. Some things did not change he was pleased to note. He was so glad that his friend had still obtained her snarky personality quirks. She still maintained a firm grip on her status as the queen of snark. Poor Jimmy. Well, at least it wasn't he who was on the receiving end, he supposed he could be thankful for that.

Jimmy sighed and shot his ex-girlfriend a look before saying. "Why did I date you again?" Clark felt his eyes widen and exclaimed in disbelief, "You two dated, for how long?" Oh yes, things had certainly happened and changed while he had been gone, no doubt. Jimmy and Chloe, what were the odds of such a pairing. Chloe was the kind of woman he figured had the natural ability to eat the likes of Jimmy alive.

Chloe smirked and took a swig of her beer before commenting, "About two years after you left. We dated for about a year and a half. A couple of months less then you and I did." She enjoyed the shocked look her little confession had provoked in her ex. It was now Jimmy's turn to be shocked he spluttered, "Oh wow, you two dated, but when?"

Clark flushed slightly but he was stilling smiling slightly as he said, "Jimmy, I and Chlo have known each other since we were thirteen. She was my first kiss and I was hers. We started dating in the last year of high school and also for the first year of journalism school." Chloe smirked and added, "Oh, we did a hell of a lot more then date. I lost my virginity to Clark, I don't know about him." She had feeling that she knew, but wanted Clark to confirm it for her. She knew Lana had not been his first.

Clark shifted uncomfortably, as he was not proud of what had happened that summer when it was first discovered there was an actual meteor rock that affected him mentally, instead of physically like the green kind did. "Metropolis, summer, I'm saying no more" he choked out. He flushed at Chloe's knowing smirk; she knew exactly what he was talking about. It involved a school ring that had red Kryptonite instead of a ruby. 'Cheap bastards' she thought in disgust. Smallville high couldn't even be bothered to fork out the money for actually proper rubies, instead of red meteor rocks, that were mentally toxic to her friend.

Jimmy looked stunned as, he commented, "How come it never lasted and does Lois know?" Chloe looked positively devious as Clark gave her a slightly amused look and mocked sighed in annoyance. And of course Jimmy had part of his answer already if her devious smile was anything to go by. Lois did not know he figured.

"We discovered we were better off being friends. It only made our friendship stronger. Then there is Lois, no she is not aware." She mumbled under her breath, loud enough for only Clark to hear. "But yay for me, I got to test drive more than the Kent charm before she did."

Clark chuckled quietly and looked at her knowingly. When they had dated they had slept together six months after they started dating. He knew he had been her first and he would always cherish that special gift she had given to him. That year and a half they spent together making love was some of the best times of his life and memories he would cherish until the day he died. He grinned and flushed slightly as he remembered some of the wild and passionate times they had spent together, in bed, in the barn, in the back of his family's truck, in the Torch office and in several of the corn fields. Chloe had been a wonderful and passionate lover.

Chloe smirked knowingly, knowing exactly what Clark was thinking. Jimmy stared at them strangely when he saw the less then innocent smirks on both of Chloe and much to his surprise Clark's face as well. He more then caught onto Chloe's double meaning even before she mentioned Clark had taken her virginity. He found it hard to believe that Chloe and Clark knew each other so intimately. And the fact they had known each other since they were thirteen and had been each other's first kiss, blew Jimmy away. He was amazed that they were still as close as they currently were, after a relationship of a non platonic form having failed to work out between them.

Suddenly the three of them turned to look up at the TV when a blonde woman was heard talking about the space shuttle that was attached the top of the aeroplane that was fall of journalists and other such important people of society. _**'The original space shuttle generated 7.5 million pounds of thrust just in the initial launch phase but, by piggybacking on this Boeing 777- yes?'**_

Lois raises her hand to ask a question. It is evident that the other woman is starting to become exasperated by Lois constantly interrupting her with questions. _**'If this launch is as pivotal as you claim why is it being covered by only one news network?' **_The other woman clearly sounds like she is trying to cover up a serious case of irritation as Lois continues to ask question after question, interrupting her lecture. _**'Why don't we save those questions for the post-launch briefing, how about that, Miss Lane?'**_

The woman continues to give her lecture as Lois reluctantly backs down. '_**When we hit 40,000 feet, the shuttle will detach, ascend and then fire the first two propellant systems, the liquid fuel boosters. When the shuttle reaches the stratosphere the secondary insertion booster will fire propelling the craft at 4gs into the mesosphere.' **_

Meanwhile Clark, Chloe and Jimmy are still inside the pub after the blackout. The TV comes back on, a baseball game is playing. Clark looks around suspiciously. Back on the plane the consequences of the blackout caused by Jessica's experiment are revealed. The aeroplane shakes with turbulence. The blonde woman tells all of the passengers as Lois look up towards the ceiling of the plane suspiciously.

The blonde woman commented, "Don't be alarmed. It's absolutely normal. And if you're lucky, you may hear the faint pop of the sonic boom." Suddenly the plane shudders violently sending the blonde woman crashing forwards landing on her face. Lois thought to herself, 'Faint pop of the sonic boom my arse'

Everyone is starting to panic as the breathing masks are quickly lowered and passengers start to grab them and put them on as they fasten their seatbelts. Lois is attempting to fasten her seatbelt, trying to remain calm, while the blonde woman is doing quite the opposite, she is still on the floor and is exclaiming in alarm, "Oh, no! Oh, no!"

Lois abandons her efforts to fasten her seatbelt and gets up to help the woman, even though Lois finds her to be annoying and pompous when she had been giving the lecture. Lois supposed motherhood had mellowed her slightly, slightly being the main key word, slightly, very slightly. Lois stands and takes hold of the woman and calls out, "Can I get a little help?" A man stands to help Lois.

Meanwhile Perry is in his office using his laptop when a deep voice announces over the radio, _**'This is UPV breaking news, from Washington, Frank Jacobs'**_

Back in the news room a younger man is on the TV in an emergency news report. _**'We've just received word that the inaugural flight of the Genesis space shuttle is experiencing a midair emergency'**_

News broadcasting on the TV in the pub alerts Clark, Chloe and Jimmy to the situation as well. _**' -a problem with launch of the new orbital shuttle, Genesis. The reports are telling us the shuttle failed to disengage sending both crafts rocketing towards space'**_ A male news broadcaster can be heard saying, _**We're now going live to Cape Canaveral for the latest update on this story'**_

Chloe and Clark share a look of worry and fear, knowing Lois is on that shuttle launch. Chloe may still be pissed at her cousin, but she does not want her to perish in outer space due to a lack of oxygen. Jimmy continues to listen to the news. A second male broadcaster is heard saying, _**'Jim, all we know right now is that the couplings which hold the shuttle to the 777 malfunctioned and did not release as planned. We're uncertain'**_

Jimmy spoke up and turned to speak to Clark but he had disappeared. He turned to Chloe who placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "I should do-" Chloe said "Don't worry Jimmy, Clark's on it, that where he's gone now. He'll make sure it gets covered."

Chloe continued to listen to the report of the TV hopping Clark could get to them in time. This would be his first rescue since returning and the fact Lois was on that shuttle made it even more important for both her and Clark. The news continued on in the background, '_**Why the ignition sequence continued and boosters still fired. However, there's speculation here that the blackout, which'**_


	9. Seven

**Love and Heroes **

**Seven**

Meanwhile Clark was desperately walking through crowds of people. Many people were watching the news, whilst standing in front of shop windows. Clark looked around before he started to run, than ripped open his shirt revealing the infamous red and yellow S shield.

Back on the plane it gives another violent shudder and Lois is thrown to the floor. She grabs onto the bottom of chairs and starts to crawl across the floor. Before she can make it safely back to her seat she's thrown up violently into the air and knocked to the back of the plane.

Everyone is panicking and screaming, while Lois is breathing heavily struggling to reach an oxygen mask dangling nearby. Lois closes her eyes before she notices a blue and red blur shoot passed outside of the window from out the corner of her eye.

Her eyes are wide with disbelief. Could it truly be who she thought it was? She had not seen such a sight in five years. She shakes her head thinking the lack of air and the fact she banged her head hard on the roof of the plane has caused her to start hallucinating.

Suddenly Superman lands feet first on top of the plane. Lois and everyone hear the slight thud of his red boots hitting the top of the craft. Lois's eyes widen even more and her mouth opens in a perfect o shape. She knows she did not imagine that.

Clark places his hands underneath the space shuttle before blasting the couplings holding the shuttle to the plane with a sharp and hot blast of his heat vision. He then lifts the shuttle and flies it away from the plane. Unfortunately the tail end of the plane is a blaze of angry looking flames.

Inside the plane, mobile phones, pens, keys, pieces of paper and brown coloured file holders are floating around the entire cabin. Lois is floating where she last landed. She attempts to grab hold of a nearby floating black pen; there is a look of complete fascination on her beautiful face. Unfortunately the plane chooses to give another violent lurch, sending Lois violently hurtling all over the plane. She lets out a whimper of pain as she is knocked against walls and the ceiling. She tries grabbing hold of a seat, but she is knocked backwards yet again.

Supermen, he makes sure the shuttle has gone off safely and then let's goes. It is then that he remembers that there is a plane full of people, and his precious Lois is still in grave danger, and is now free falling as the flames rapidly spread. He quickly flies so quickly that he is literately a blur of blue and red.

Lois is trapped against the ceiling floating above a man, her teeth are bared and there is look of terror upon her face. She tries to reach out to the man in hopes of him being able to help pull her down. Superman tries to get a grip on the plane as Lois hits the floor right near her own chair. Lois grimaces in pain as she manages to quickly get back into her chair and rapidly buckle her seatbelt with violently trembling hands. Lois leans back in the chair and watches on in horror as luggage starts to fall from the luggage spaces above them, and land on people's heads, knocking them out cold.

Superman tries to grab a hold of one of the wings, but it snaps off. He is quickly thrown back but recovers as the plane wing free falls still a blaze. He rapidly flies after the plane that is once again plunging downwards rapidly. Lois and everyone else inside of plane are thrown violently forwards into the seats in front of them as the plane gives a violent shudder for the umpteenth time.

Superman blasts bodily thought another flaming plane wing that falls apart from the plane. The plane is falling faster and faster, an alarm is blaring loudly. The plane is spinning rapidly out of control all over the sky. Superman quickly manages to grab a hold of the nose of the plane as it dives downwards. The baseball game from the TV is being played live. The people in the stands look up and start pointing and calling out as the plane comes plunging towards the ground, black smoke is rapidly bellowing from the raging blaze.

The players on the field run for cover as the plane descends closer and closer to the pitch. Superman grips the nose of the plane so hard it actually beings to shatter, sending a large vibration up the entire plane. The plane creaks and shudders as Superman sets it down upon the pitch. Everyone inside is thrown forwards in their seats. Everyone removes their mask and looked forwards towards the door as Superman rips the heavy door off of its hinges and then throws it to one side.

He floats inside of the plane landing on his feet as the large yellow inflatable raft descends down the plane. He asks as he takes in the shocked and gaping faces of the shaken and ruffled passengers, "Is everyone all right?" Lois slowly stands she is trembling violently as her eyes meet Superman's startling blue ones for the first time in five long years. She can barely breathe, and Superman can feel his heart pounding in his chest and can hear hers doing the same. He looks at her and asks almost tenderly with a look of relief on his face. "Are you okay?"

Everyone turns around to face Lois, who continues to stand there completely speechless. Superman has to stifle a smile, thinking perhaps Chloe and Jimmy were right, maybe Lois was still in love with him, if not in love, he could still at least affect her to the point of rendering her speechless, literately.

With his hands resting on his hips he speaks up to everyone trying to take the attention of Lois, so as not to embarrass her. "Well, I hope this experience hasn't put any of you off flying. Statistically speaking it's still the safest way to travel." Everyone nods dumbly, all except for Lois who was continuing to gap at him silently. Superman could not help but smirk, his eyes dancing with laughter. The look on her face was classical, purely priceless.

Just as he turned to leave many reporters raised their hands and started calling out to him. "Superman, Superman, Superman." He merely smiled tightly and gave a small wave as he exited the plane after noticing that Lois was slowly walking in his direction. He stops at the entrance to the plane and takes in his surroundings, a small smile of pride on his handsome face as the crowd in the stadium go crazy chanting his name. A little boy chants his name out loud. Superman's face shows up on a huge wide screen in the stadium, people all over the world are celebrating, cheering and embracing each other.

Superman continues to take in his surroundings before looking up then raising his arm, his fist upwards, before taking off into the sky. Just as he leaves the ground Lois emerges from the plane. There is a look of shocked bewilderment on her face as she watches him fly away from the stadium. Many people are standing behind her when her eyes roll into the back of her head and her eyes close before she passes out cold and slides down the yellow inflatable raft. The other passengers watch her go.

Meanwhile in the pub Chloe sees her cousin fainting on TV and can't help but double over roaring with laughter until tears stream down her face. She and Jimmy have to hold on to each other to remain standing up right, as even Jimmy is laughing at the sight of Lois Mad Dog Lane fainting for all of the world to see.

Chloe is revelling in the fact that this is the ultimate blackmail against her cousin. The fact Lois Lane swooned and fainted in front of billions all over the world. The cause, Superman, of course unknown to Lois, bubbling, shy, warm hearted and geeky Clark Kent.


	10. Eight

**Love and Heroes **

**Eight**

Back at the planet later on they are all immediately summoned into a staff meeting with Perry. Perry lectured them. "I wanna know it all, everything." He turns and points to Jimmy "Olsen, I wanna see photos of him everywhere. No, I want the photos."

He left Jimmy alone and called out, "Sports how are they gonna get that plane out of the stadium?" Clark inwardly groaned. He would have to help with that. He figured he'd dumped it there he might as well be the one to remove it. An older white haired man nods at Perry's demands.

Perry continued on, "Travel, where did he go, was he on vacation, if so, where?" Clark stifled the urge to snort, as did Chloe. On vacation, yeah right, if you only truly knew Perry, if you only knew, Clark and Chloe thought at the same time. A vacation was the one term Clark would never ever dream of using to ever describe where he had been the past five years.

Perry was still going strong as he continued to give out orders, "Gossip, has he met somebody? Fashion, is that a new suit?" Clark mentally nodded yes that was indeed a new suit. Chloe had insisted he need to change his style slightly. He had been gone for so long, that Superman was not the same man he had been.

So with Chloe's help, Clark had held Chloe protecting her inside of his cape from the harsh winds of the Arctic. Once they had landed Chloe had helped Clark design a new suit with the aid of the crystals and the technology left behind by his biological parents. Chloe had chosen the darker and richer shades of red and blue. Clark admired her taste. The colours were more subdued and more suited to Clark's dark hair and his tanned complexion. The more subdued colours meant he no longer looked like he had been spat out of a comic book.

Clark snapped out of his thoughts and listened to Perry continuing to unknowingly talk about him, "Health, has he gained weight? What's he been eating?" Clark frowned and moved his coat aside and discreetly looked down. He looked up at Chloe who was eyeing him in amusement. If only Perry knew he was asking all of these questions, and the man himself was standing right among them.

Sometimes the whole situation really did crack Chloe up, knowing her friend would either end up flustered, self conscious, or silently indignant. 'Had he gained weight' question, for example, now that had definitely gotten a reaction out of the man himself. Clark shot her an exasperated glance and inwardly grumbled. He knew he had not gained weight, he never did, as his metabolism prevented it, much to Chloe's eternal disgust.

Perry moved on, giving out orders to another section of reporters, "Business how is this gonna affect the stock market, long-term, short-term?" He added, "Politics, does he still stand for truth, justice all that stuff?" He concluded "Lifestyle "Superman Returns." He ceases talking, all is silent for a few moments and they are all staring at Perry. Perry waves his hands in a shooing gesture and says, "Come on then, get to it."

Everyone starts clearing out of the large conference room. Clark tries to get Lois's attention but she is far too caught up in her own thoughts. Lois asks as she is exiting the room, "Gil, how many F's in "Catastrophic?" Perry passes her and says, "None. What's the usage?"

Lois quickly puts on her glasses and follows Perry, as he heads for his office and rapidly begins explaining "This mysterious electromagnetic pulse knocked out portable devices and entire power grids, causing a catastrophic event during—"

Perry instantly cuts her off not allowing her to go on and says, "Lois!" Lois replied, "Yes." Perry ordered in reply, "In my office." Lois sighs and heads for Perry's office. Perry turns to face the whole news room and calls out. "This goes for everyone. The story isn't the blackout, it's Superman!" Perry turns and enters his office, closing the glass door behind him. Lois immediately begins to protest, "The story is the EMP, chief. Every electronic device on the East Coast goes dark."

Perry walks behind his desk and throws down a brown file folder and then turns to face Lois. He asks her, "First, are you okay?" she replied, "Yes, thank you." Perry cut off anything else she could have said and told her as bluntly as Perry White was well known for being, "Lois, three things sell papers: tragedy, sex and Superman. People are sick of tragedy; we know you can't write worth a damn about sex."

Clark his using his super hearing to listen in on Lois and Perry's conversation, as Chloe mock sighs, thinking what she wouldn't give to not currently be her friend with his super hearing. All the information she could come by would be awe inspiring. That hearing of his was the ultimate dream abilities to any journalist or spy.

Perry's and Lois's voices sound muffled as if coming from in the distance. "That means one thing. That one thing is Superman. And you know it, Lois." Clark turns as he watches Richard head for Perry's office before opening the door and going inside. Chloe cringes as she watches Clark's reaction.

She smiles at Alfred and Lucia who had just come from inside of Richard's office. She wonders where her cousin is. She had gone and collected Lucia and Alfred from school as had Lois with Jason. Up until a few moments ago all three cousins had been entertaining themselves inside of Richard's office. And if she had Lucia and Alfred right there with her, then where was Jason?

Clark continued to listen as Richard entered the office. Richard asked worriedly as he entered his uncle's office, "Lois are you all right, you sure?" Lois replied, "Yeah Sure. Yeah, I'm fine." Richard sighed in relief and said, "Thank God." Clark continues to listen as he watches the other man embracing Lois and her returning that embrace. He feels something clench inside of his chest and his stomach. He continues to listen. "Where's Jason?" Richard asked Lois. Lois asked, "I don't know. Isn't he with you?" Richard replied, "No." Lois, who was starting to sound worried, asked, "Well, where is he?"

Clark was suddenly startled and turned to look in front of him when heard a little voice saying, "Hi." Clark smiled gently at the little boy and said, "Hello." Clark thought he looked adorable. And felt a stab of pain, pain over the fact the sweet looking little boy was a part of the woman he loved, but not of him, or so he thought.

Chloe looked over at the sight before her and her breath caught in her throat. She suspected if she was correct about Clark and Jason being father and son, then they were meeting for the first time. She stood and slowly made her way over to them, Alfred and Lucia following her, wanting to say hello to their uncle Clark.

She walked over and studied the two, and instantly knew, knew she had been right; Jason and Clark were father and son. Not like Jason and Richard, but in the true biological sense of meaning. She was blown away when she realised someday her little cousin was most likely going to be super powered like his father and her oldest and dearest friend.

She noticed that Jason had Lois's hair colour and her features, but his jaw line, his ears, and definitely his eyes and skin tone was pure Clark. She suspected as he got older his hair would darken to look more like his father's rather than his mothers.

Clark and Jason looked up as Chloe and the twins joined them. Clark watched as Jason took out an inhaler and breathed in deeply. Chloe frowned, wondering how Jason could always be so sick and fragile as she never remembered Clark being like that. She supposed it was because Jason was only partly like Clark, but was also part human, like Lois. She supposed the older he got the better he would become.

Jason lowered the inhaler before asking Clark, "Who are you?" Clark replied gently, "I'm Clark Kent, an old friend of your mom's from before you were born." Jason replied, having no idea how his words said in pure innocence and the truth were enough to cut Clark deeply. "Really? She's never mentioned you."

Chloe winced, looking pained at the brutality that was honesty coming from a five year-old. Even Clark was surprised as well. He was also more than a little hurt; hurt that Lois had never mentioned him. But he hid it well as he asked Jason, "Really? Never?" Jason shakes his head and replies, "No."

Lois suddenly calls out in relief "Jason." She walked over and crouched in front of Jason and asked, "What are you doing here, honey?" Jason replies, "Daddy's office is boring." Lois exclaims, "Daddy's office is boring" Lois turned from her son and looked up at Clark. She smiled and exclaimed, "Clark, hey! Welcome back." They both step towards each other, and try to embrace each other, but it ends up being awkward, before she places a kiss on his cheek. They both laugh awkwardly.

Chloe shakes her head and inwardly groans. It was always the same, bumbling shy Clark Kent, always falling over himself and making a fool out of himself. It was worse than it had been with Lana Lang back in high School. She had no idea whether to laugh or bang or head against the nearest solid and available surface in exasperated disbelief.

Lois grinned and said, "I see you've already met the munchkin." Clark replied, "Yeah, we were just talking" Lois cuts him off mid sentence and bends down again to face her son and asks him, "Did you take Vitamins? Eye drops?" Jason replies, "Yes. Yes." Lois goes on "Albuterol? Poly-Vi-Flor?" Jason sighed and answered, "Yes. Yes, mom." Sometimes his mom really was overprotective of him. It was the same every time. Jason found it to be exasperating, even if he wasn't quite sure what the term exasperated meant yet.

Lois strokes his hair and praises him with a smile and says, "Good boy. He's little fragile, but he's gonna grow up to be big and strong like his dad, won't you?" Lois explains to Clark, about Jason's fragile condition. Lois said, "Yes?" Jason nodded in agreement and replied, "Yes."

Clark said, "Oh, I saw you on the-" Lois stands and waves her hand, cutting Clark off mid sentence, yet again. She commented, "Oh, yeah. That was nothing." She looks at her cousin as if noticing her for the first time. The two women merely eye each other coolly, making Clark cringe.

Lois suddenly looks to Clark's desk and asks, "Hey, can I borrow your stapler?" Clark replies quickly, "Oh, yeah." They reach for it at the same time, causing their hands to brush against each others. They both smile awkwardly as Lois takes hold of the stapler and said, "Thanks."

Clark suddenly comments, "Congratulations on the Pulitzer. That's incredible." Lois replies with a smile, "Yeah. Can you believe it? It's" She waves her hand in an offhanded gesture and bites her tongue when she hears the distinctive sound of her cousin's snort of disgust. She continues on ignoring her and says to Clark. "So I wanna hear all about your trip. Where did you go? What did you see? Meet anyone special?" Clark answered, "Well, there's so much. Where to begin?"

Just as Clark opens his mouth to continue, Richard comes along and interrupts, causing Chloe to roll her eyes and busy herself with her own children, in less says something she wouldn't be liable to regret later on. It was not that she had anything against Richard; it was just that she genuinely believed he was not for Lois. No one would be good enough for her cousin, except for Clark that is.

"Where's the little guy? Hey, kiddo." Richard bends down and picks up Jason and holds him against his chest as he asks him, "How are you?" Jason replies, "Good. Lois asked Richard, "Can you work some magic to get your uncle to stop giving me such a hard time on this article?" She added, pleading, "Please?" Richard sighed and asked, "Again?" Lois nodded and confirmed, "Again." Richard also nodded and said, "You got it."

He leans forwards and kisses her, causing Chloe to bite her tongue and Clark to look anywhere but at the two people in front of him unknowingly stomping on his heart. Clark feels his blood boil and clears his throat loudly, causing Lois and Richard to turn and face him, along with Jason. Chloe grimaces.

Lois quickly says, as if it's an afterthought, "Oh, this is Clark." She waves her hand back and forth between both men and makes the introductions. "Clark, Richard. Richard, Clark." Richard holds out his hand for Clark to shake "Richard White." Clark replies, "Hi."

Lois continued to make the introductions, in a fashion that showed Clark and Chloe that she knew almost absolutely nothing about the man at her side. "Richard's an assistant editor here who's basically saved our international section." Richard smiles modestly, as Lois continues. Lois Finishes awkwardly, "He's also a pilot and he loves horror movies. She adds looking at Clark awkwardly and making Chloe bristle. "Clark is, well, he's Clark."

Chloe spoke up coolly, "Yeah and he's also not invisible Lois. And I'm willing to wager once he gets back into the swing of things he's more than likely one of the best damn reporters here." Clark adds feeling warmed and little amused at Chloe's protective nature of him. The way she acted you'd think he was either Alfred or Lucia. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Chlo."

Richard asked, clearly surprised, "You two know each other well?" Chloe replied, "Yeah, I've known Clark here since we were thirteen. I went to Smallville high with him. I remember dating him in our last year of high school, whilst he was the quarter back for the school football team and I was the editor of the Torch, the schools news paper." She concluded, "He was also there at the hospital when Lucia and Alfred were born, he is their Godfather. So yeah, Richard you could definitely say I know him very well indeed."

Lois who had not been paying much attention to that part would be in for a nasty shock later on when she is told again that her cousin had dated Clark Kent. If only she knew when that subject was brought up again she would not be in the best or most comfortable of positions or scenarios.

Richard was clearly stunned. Having had no idea the two shared such a history together. He said, "Well, it's great to finally meet you. I've heard so much." Clark raised and eye brow and replied, "Oh, you have?" Clark looked surprised, distinctively remembering Jason saying Lois had never once mentioned him. Richard nodded and replied, "Yeah, Jimmy won't shut up about you." Clark inwardly grinned, thinking 'Ah, good ole Jimmy'

Lois said, "Gotta run." Richard asked, "Where?" Lois replied, "You heard Perry. Superman's back and he thinks I'm the only one equipped to-" She trailed off, gesturing with her hands awkwardly. Richard asked, "To what?" Lois shook her head and replied, "I don't know, you know." Richard told her, "So don't listen to him."

Both eye Jason as Lois replies, "I'm not. Going to the power plant to check out the blackout." Richard nodded and said, "Okay. He grins and kisses her again. Jason says to Lois, "Bye, mom." Lois replies, "Bye." She then kisses Jason on the cheek. Clark waves briefly, as she turns to leave, leaving Clark, Chloe and Richard, along with the kids, just standing there. Clark called out "Bye, Lois."

Richard sighed and said, "And she's gone. No matter how close we are that woman will always be a mystery to me." Clark and Chloe nodded knowingly and exchanged a knowing look. Richard told Clark, "If you need anything. I'm right over there." Richard points to a large corner office with surrounding glass. He adds, "Nice to finally meet you." He then turns to leave, taking Jason with him, leaving Clark behind with Chloe, Alfred and Lucia.

They hear Richard asking Jason, as they walk out of sight, "Where do you wanna go? Wanna go to the park?"


	11. Nine

**Love and Heroes **

**Nine**

It was later on that same afternoon of Clark's first day back. Earl of Gotham City and Wayne Enterprises were declaring on the news that Bruce Wayne was dead and that they planned on taking Wayne Enterprises, public. Everyone had been inside of the bullpen and was working on their latest stories assigned to them by Perry.

Chloe had just reached Clark's desk after heading out to get his and her afternoon coffee and lunch, when she heard the one thing she had been waiting and dreading for the past seven years. Everything seem to stop, it was as if the world had froze, ceasing to turn. Earl could be heard saying, _**'I am giving this conference to reveal some tragic news. I regret to inform everyone that it has been seven years, and we are now officially declaring Bruce Wayne, the only heir of Wayne Enterprises, dead'**_

Clark paled as he watched all of the colour drain from his best friend's face as she went deathly pale and started to tremble violently. He quickly stood as he took in the look of numb disbelief on her beautiful face. He quickly took the coffee and sandwiches from out of her hands and then turned to place them on his desk. It was seconds later that Chloe let out a pained filled whimper as her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out cold. Luckily Clark caught her and quickly lifted her into his arms.

Perry, who knew about Bruce being the twin's father and had seen the whole thing and heard everything called out, "Kent, bring her into my office NOW!" Clark made his way towards Perry's open door. His clumsiness was nowhere to be found. Lois who had also seen and heard everything came rushing forward, terrified for her cousin, no matter how much they had fought in the past months. She was still her cousin, and it was not like her cousin to faint dead away like that.

What she couldn't understand is how hearing about the death of a rich figure head from Gotham City could cause such a reaction. Lois quickly ran into Perry's office and exclaimed, "Oh my God, is she alright? I saw her faint, what happened?" Lois closed the door behind her for privacy and looked shocked as she watched Clark Kent sit down on the couch in Perry's office and cradle her cousin in his lap like she was a little girl.

Lois asked, clearly worried for her cousin. "Why did hearing about Bruce Wayne's death cause Chloe to react so badly? She's never mentioned him in the past." Clark exchanged a look with Perry who nodded in silent agreement. Lois was going to have to be told how Bruce Wayne is, or more like, was connected to Chloe.

Clark turned to Lois and told her in a firm voice that was devoid of its usual stutter, "What I'm about to tell you cannot and must not leave this room under any circumstances. Can I have your word not to say anything?" Lois spluttered indignantly and said, "Clark how could you think I would even dare or think of betraying my cousin. She's not only my cousin, she is like my sister, despite our recent arguments over a certain blasted article, that has caused more friction then it is worth. Does not mean I do not love and respect my cousin."

Clark looked down at Chloe who had come around without the others realising it, although he had. He saw she had tears streaming down her face and there was a dead and broken look in her blue-green eyes. Chloe let out a sob as she remembered why she was in Clark's lap, in his arms. She clung to Clark like he was a life line and sobbed into his chest. Lois and Perry were stunned having not realised Chloe was a wake.

They watched surprised as Clark soothingly whispered into Chloe's ear before gently and comfortingly kissing her on the side of her neck. Lois and Perry could tell there was nothing sexual about that move on Clark's part. It was evident that he was trying to sooth his dearest friend's distress.

Chloe answered between sobs, as she burrowed in further into Clark's lap and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, while his went around her back, and were soothingly rubbing up and down in small and soothing circles, "To answer your question Lois, my children's father has just been declared dead to the whole world. My children will never get to see or know their father." She added sobbing brokenly and heart wrenchingly. "And I'll never get to touch, kiss, hold or make love to the man I love, ever again. The love of my life is dead. Oh God, it hurts so fucking much, it hurts to breathe."

Lois felt the tears of anguish for her cousin's pain stream rapidly down her cheeks. She felt like she had been punched in the gut and the air knocked entirely out of her lungs. She was stunned, Alfred and Lucia, her baby cousins were the children and only living heirs of Bruce Wayne. She had no idea her cousin had even been in love or dated the young billion heir the man who had once been dubbed the prince of Gotham City. And now he was dead.

Lois could see the look of agony on Clark's face and the way his bright blue eyes filled with tears, ready to over flow, but never actually falling. Lois realised there and then how much her cousin and Clark Kent trust and loved each other. Lois had never known such a tight and close bond before. The only way their bond could have been tighter was if they were lovers. Lois knew for fact that that was ridiculous, sure they had been close during high school together and had gone to journalism school together. But she had never suspected their relationship had been anything but platonic. If only she truly knew how wrong she was. And in way she supposed Clark and her cousin were soul mates of the, none romantic Varity.


	12. Ten

**Love and Heroes **

**Ten**

Bruce Wayne smiled slightly as he saw his one true friend, butler, a father and grandfather figure all rolled into one step out of his families personal jet. Alfred called out formally, "Master Wayne, you've been gone a long time. Bruce's smile widened slightly as he answered, "Yes I have." Bruce smirked when Alfred said deadpan, "You look very fashionable." He returned the smirk and added, "Apart from the mud."

Once they were settled inside of the jet and had taken off Alfred asked his charge as the charge in question looked out of the window, "Are you coming back to Gotham for long, Sir?" Bruce replied, "As long as it takes." He commented around a weary sigh. "I want to show the people of Gotham, their city doesn't belong to the criminals and the corrupted."

Alfred commented fondly in memory of the late Thomas Wayne. "In the depression, your father nearly bankrupted Wayne Enterprises combating poverty. He believed his example could inspire the wealthy of Gotham to save their city." Bruce asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear Alfred admit it out aloud. "Did it?" Alfred replied, "In a way. Their murder shocked the wealthy and powerful into action."

Bruce said, "People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy. I can't do that as Bruce Wayne. As a man I'm flesh and blood, I can be ignored, destroyed. But as a symbol, as a symbol, I can be incorruptible. I can be everlasting." Alfred was eyeing Bruce thoughtfully and asked "What symbol?" Bruce replied, "Something elemental, something terrifying."

Alfred closed his eyes and asked, "I assume that as you take on the underworld this symbol is a persona to protect those you care about from reprisals?" Bruce eyed Alfred knowing who he was referring to, how could he not; he had thought of her every day that he was away from her. His heart ached terribly for her. But he answered Alfred as if he did not know who he was referring to. "You're thinking of Rachel?"

Bruce stifled a sigh, when Alfred shot him a knowing look; the older man knew exactly what he was playing at. He shook his head. Alfred replied, "Actually sir, I was thinking of myself. But mainly a certain blonde Metropolis reporter, by the name of Chloe Sullivan. Not only her, but the future generation line of Wayne heirs, sir."

Bruce went ridged in his seat and eyed Alfred in disbelief. He choked out, "What? The future Heirs, what do you mean by that. Last time I checked I was not somebody's father. What is going on Alfred?" Alfred closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair and sighed before reopening his eyes and revealing what he was sure Chloe would not get the chance to do, as she and rest of the world assumed Bruce Wayne was dead.

"As that may have been Sir before you left. But you sir, left unknowing that you had left a gift, two little twin gifts to be more precise, behind for Miss Chloe to deal with." Bruce's eyes widened as he took in what Alfred had just revealed to him. He asked in a choked voice, "You mean I unknowingly got Chloe pregnant before I left, and she has spent the last seven years bring them up, not knowing whether I was dead or alive. Tell me Alfred have you met them?"

Alfred smiled sadly before reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket. He then brought out his wallet before revealing a small photo. He handed the photo to Bruce, who took it with a slightly trembling hand. He turned it over to reveal the smiling angelic faces of his son and daughter. They were dressed in a school uniform.

Alfred watched memorized as his charges hardened features soften completely. He saw the small and soft smile of disbelief on his face. His eyes had softened, Lucia's eyes, he realised. Chloe would bring the children to visit him twice a year. He had been stunned when he had first learned of their existence.

They were beautiful, Bruce marvelled at his children. His son looked almost exactly as he had as a child, except Alfred had Chloe's eyes. Then there was his daughter. He almost melted at the sight of the little girl. As blonde as her mother, she even had her mother's looks. But what really caught his attention were her eyes, they were his.

Bruce looked up at Alfred, who was smiling gently and knowingly at him. Bruce said, with evident regret in his voice, "Christ, Alfred, I've missed so much. What are their names? "Alfred replied "Their names sir, are Alfred Thomas Sullivan, named after your father and I." He added, "And your daughter is called Lucia Amelia Sullivan. Lucia being light in French, as Miss Chloe insisted the little girl and her twin are the only light in her life." He added, "And Amelia was the name of a friend of Miss Chloe's who is also a journalist."

He proceeded to explain, "Each child has Miss Chloe's last name. She couldn't use yours sir, as no one except I and a few select individuals know that your their father. Bruce was clearly stunned, as he lovingly traced his children's features with his finger tips. He asked, "Who knows I'm their father, apart from you that is?"

Alfred replied, "I know sir, as does Clark Kent, the childhood friend of Miss Chloe. And of course Mr. Kent's mother knows, Mr. Perry White, Miss Chloe's boss. And finally Miss Rachel also knows." He concluded, "No one else knows sir. Miss Chloe wanted it to be like that. She did not wish to expose Master Alfred and Miss Lucia to the public eye in less she strictly had to." Bruce nodded in understanding, knowing his children and Chloe would have been hounded and their everyday lives turned into a media circus.

He asked, "Have you told anyone I'm coming back?" Alfred laughed slightly before commenting, "I couldn't figure the legal ramifications of brining you back from the dead." Bruce raised an eye brow and asked, "Dead?" Alfred replied, "You've been gone seven years." Bruce closed his eyes and asked incredulously, "You had me declared dead?" Alfred revealed, "Actually, it was Mr. Earle. He's taking the company public." Bruce shook his head and eyed Alfred in disbelief.

Alfred told him, "He wanted to liquidate your majority shareholding. Those shares are worth quite a bit of money." Bruce commented off handily, "Well, it's a good thing I left everything to you, then." Alfred answered, "Quite so, sir." He lay back in his chair and closed his eyes before jokingly commenting, "And you can borrow the Rolls, if you like. Just bring it back with a full tank."

Bruce smirked. That smirk was soon wiped away from his face as he suddenly realised that if Earle had declared him dead to the world, then that would mean Chloe would also believe he was dead. He felt the colour drain from his face. He called out in alarm, "Alfred as soon as we land, we've got to go straight to metropolis. I will not allow Chloe to go on believing me to be dead any longer then I have to, she doesn't deserve that."

He added as Alfred opened his eyes and looked at him, "Plus I hardly think it fare that she should have to continue bring up our son and daughter on her own. I'm back and it is time I did my part in their up brining. I've lost so much time, Alfred; it truly is a sad fact." Alfred asked cautiously, not wanting to over step his bounds and offend his young charge. "Master Wayne, if you don't mind me asking, do you still love Miss Chloe, as I know you did before you disappeared?"

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed sadly before replying, "Not a day went by where I did not think of her. Not a single day went by where I did not yearn and ache for her and want so desperately to hold her and kiss her and never let her out my sight. I missed her so much Alfred, it was almost like a physical ache. I never for a single second cease to love her."

Alfred nodded and smiled slightly, having had his suspicions confirmed. He knew Bruce and Chloe were very much in love with each other. He had not seen a couple so in love with the other since Thomas and Martha Wayne were alive and so very much in love with each other.

Alfred nodded and added, "Very well Sir, but might I suggest cleaning yourself up before Miss Chloe sees you. I'm certain mud and swap muck is not entirely to her likening Sir." Bruce eyed his butler in amusement, before looking down at his own clothing. He shrugged and replied, "Yes, I suppose you are quite right Alfred, I shall see to my appearance before I go to her and my children."


	13. Eleven

**Love and Heroes **

**Eleven**

Later on Clark and Lois were inside of the crowded elevator. All, except for Clark and Lois were reading the latest addition of the Daily Planet. Lois rolled her eyes in exasperation at the sight of Superman plastered all over the front cover and the rest of the paper. And everyone seemed to be sucking it up like a drug. She noticed the only other two people whom seemed as if they were completely unaffected, was Clark Kent and her cousin Chloe.

Little did she know that Clark Kent was just as exasperated by all of the attention and the sudden craze that had taken over the world, due to the reappearance of his alter ego. If the world only knew the man of steel was also mild mannered and bumbling reporter Clark Kent.

Chloe on the other hand was far too used to knowing exactly who the man of steel truly was. She had known since she was seventeen going on eighteen. Besides Chloe had been forced to go home on Perry's orders earlier on that day, right after Bruce Wayne was declared dead. Chloe had been inconsolable.

Meanwhile Clark grinned goofily at Lois, his perfectly straight and white teeth on full display for all to see. Lois return the smile, but it was clearly forced and with less enthusiasm. As they exited the elevator Clark followed her and called out, "Lois?" Lois turned around and smiled thinly as she decided to make brief conversation with him; she figured it was harmless enough. She replied, "Hey Clark."

She continued to walk backwards, half facing Clark as she spoke. "How does it feel to be back at work?" Lois reached the evolving doors Clark was right behind her as he spoke. "Pretty good. You know, kind of like riding a bike, I guess." Lois pushed forwards as she and Clark ended up trapped in the revolving doors. Clark always had a problem with those doors, she silently noted. She suddenly remembered what Clark had been saying and said. "A bike?" Clark nodded and replied, "Yeah, you know. Never mind."

Lois, having finally freed them from the doors walked down the steps leading to the main lobby of the Daily Planet. Clark continued to follow her. He added as she continued to walk a head in order to call and flag down a taxi. "But I was wondering since I've been back, we haven't really had a chance to catch up. I thought maybe, if you'd like, we could go grab some food-"

Lois stopped walking and turned to face Clark as she cut him off mid-sentence. She seemed to be doing that quite a lot today Clark noted silently as Lois said, "Hey, can I ask you something?" Clark replied, "Sure." Lois asked him, "Have you ever met someone and it's like you're almost totally from different worlds, but you shared such a connection you knew you were destined to be together?" She added, "Then he just takes off without explaining why or without even saying goodbye?"

She turns around as if searching for the right words, before she said dismissively, "Sounds cheesy, I know." She sighs and walks on a head, down the rest of the steps, leaving Clark where he was standing without a backwards glance and calls out, lifting her hand up in the air and waving.

Clark says to her, "Well, maybe it was hard to say goodbye because he had to go and he wanted to say goodbye, but maybe it was too difficult for him." Lois called out, "Taxi!" Lois turned back to face Clark and asks incredulously, "Difficult? What's so difficult about it?" She exclaims sarcastically. Goodbye. It's easy. What's so hard about saying goodbye?"

Clark knew who exactly she was ranting about. It was impossible not to, seeing as it was himself. So he quickly decided to play dumb, whilst all the while thinking how Chloe was right, Lois was very bitter and sounded like a woman scorned. "Who are we talking about?" He asked innocently. Lois lifted a hand warily and covered her eyes with it and said around a sigh "Nobody, just forget I said anything."

Clark thought sadly as Lois called out, lifting and waving her hand once more in the air, "Taxi! Hey!" **'Oh Lois, my love, I'm so, so sorry, but I cannot forget, knowing how much my leaving you behind as hurt you so badly'** He had never wanted to ever hurt Lois. When he thinks of what he left for and what he had eventually discovered, it does not seem at all worth it, worth losing the love of his life like he has.

Lois called out again, impatiently. "Taxi!" Clark decided to take pity on her, when the taxi she had been trying to flag down drove right passed her. He let out a loud and shrilly whistle discreetly using his super breath to bring the taxi right to Lois, startling a poor brown and white bull dog in the process, causing it to let out a high pitched whine at the sharp noise.

Lois turned to face Clark and exclaimed with slight admiration, making Clark smile bashfully. "Wow, thanks." She then stepped towards the waiting yellow taxi. She opened the door and told the taxi driver where she was going, "312 Riverside Drive, please." She then turned around faced Clark smiling at him, as she lowered herself inside of the taxi. "Good night, Clark."

As soon as the taxi pulled away and drove straight on head into the early evening traffic, Clark quickly found an alleyway and changed into his blue and red costume, after checking the coast was clear and he would not be discovered. Everyone looked up and pointed above their heads, while little children exclaimed from the sidewalk as Superman flew passed them all, with a loud whooshing sound.

His body was entirely horizontal, his arms stretched out right and front of him as he flew, fluently and effortlessly, his red leather cape flapping majestically behind him. Children called out "Superman!" Clark flew level with some of the tallest buildings in Metropolis. He took in his surroundings, feeling an inner peace at the sight of the beauty of the setting sun, looking at the looming giant globe that was the Daily Planet logo. He flew passed heading straight for Lois's home she shared with Jason and Richard.

Clark floated over the roof and floated behind at tree so he was out of sight, meaning he would be able to see inside with his X-ray vision, but they would not be able to see where he was floating above the house, obscured. Superman proceeded to scan the house. Layer after layer disappeared revealing room after room. One room at the top half of the house was a room containing toys, obviously belonging to Jason. He continued to scan downwards until his vision settled on the living room.

He instantly took in the sight of Jason. His expression softened at the sight of the sweet looking little boy. Jason was sitting on the creamy white coloured three seat couch in front of a coffee table, where a keyboard rested. Superman listened as the little boy played few notes to the song heart and soul, before he would repeat the same notes again. Obviously the boy did not know how to play the lower notes to the song.

Jason turned his head in a certain direction and said. "I want egg rolls." Lois called back lightly from another room the kitchen Superman presumed. "Nice try, kiddo. Only steamed chicken and snow peas for you." Superman moved his gaze over to the kitchen area where Lois and Richard were getting ready for dinner. Lois was bent over looking for something inside of the fridge, while Richard was setting the table that was already full of different take out dishes and three white plates arranged from the rectangular table.

Superman continued to listen as Richard asked Lois, "Why do we order Chinese if he's allergic?" Lois simply replied, "Because he loves the peas and I think we all prefer egg rolls over macrobiotic shakes." Jason pulled a face, sticking out his tongue as he made a sound of disgust. Richard walked over to Lois, who was opening a bottle of wine and said, "It's a good point."

Richard picks up a glass of wine as Lois cleans her hands off with a cloth before placing something in the garbage. Richard sounds nervous and unsure how to proceed as he comments to Lois. "So I noticed you've been acting a little different lately." Lois was washing her hands as she turned to face Richard and asked, "Have I?"

Richard smiles nervously as Lois turns back to the sink and continues to wash her hands. He said, "You know, Lois, that article you wrote." Lois replied, "Why the World Doesn't Need Superman"? Richard shook his head as he watched Lois drying her hands and replied "No, no, no. No, the other one, from years ago, before we met." Lois asked, "Which article? I wrote dozens about him. I was practically his press agent." Richard replied "I Spent the Night 'With' Superman."

Lois sighed as she turned to face Richard and replied, "Richard, come on." She turned to fully face him and held out her arms, her hands in an outward gesture and added, "It was the title of an interview. Plus, it was your Uncle Perry's idea." Richard quickly back peddled when he realised Lois was starting to become defensive, and Richard knew that was not good for, nor did it bode well for him. He held up the hand with the wine glass in and said, "No, I know, I know. Its okay, it's okay."

Lois said, "Richard." Lois looked serious as she added, "It was a long time ago." Richard nodded; he was smiling a tight lipped smile as he asked her, "Were you in love with him?" Lois sighed in disbelief as she replied, "He was Superman. Everyone was in love with him." Richard asked her, "But were you?"

Lois paused for a long moment; all was silent as she thought of what to tell Richard. She had no idea what to say, she had no idea whether she still felt like that for Superman. Christ it had been five years without a single word or sighting of him. She only gave the answer she was currently able to give him, as she placed her hands on her hips and said, "No."

Lois had no idea the man in question was floating outside above her house, obscured by a tree. That she had just shattered his heart. Richard quickly said, "Lois, I shouldn't have brought it up." The scene in the kitchen faded out, as Superman was unable to bear the sight of Lois with another man, nor hear another word being said. He lowered his head slightly and looked down at his deep red boots and closed his eyes lightly.

It felt like Lois had ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it, with just one little word, but one incredibly damaging word **'No'**. He had heard and seen enough, more than enough. He raised his arms above his head and floated up higher into the night sky, his cape flapping behind him in the night breeze.

He continued to fly faster, one of his hands held out in front of him as he flew. His hand was clenched in a fist so tightly that his knuckles were stark white from the pressure of his grip. His eyes filled with agony as he thought of what his Kryptonian father had once said to him.

'_**Even though you've been raised as a human being, you are not one of them. They can be a great people, Kal-El. They wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you, my only son'**_

He continued to fly head, passing through clouds as he proceeded to fly up into the planets orbit, near the sun, as he closed his eyes and floated, his cape flapping majestically behind him. He listened to the sounds of the rushing world below him, people rapidly speaking in different languages, the sound of heavy traffic, alarms going off and babies crying loudly.

His eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing bright deep blue irises. He continued to float before he flew a head, having heard a disturbance that required his attention.


	14. Twelve

**Love and Heroes **

**Twelve**

Chloe had just put the twins to bed. She needed to be on her own, she needed time to think. Her thoughts were all over the place, but one thought did persistently plague her mind, it was, 'He's dead, he's dead, and he's never coming back. I've truly lost him' Chloe placed a hand over her mouth as she braced herself against the wall near her front door, sobbing brokenly, muffling the sobs behind her hand so as not to wake her sleeping children.

She froze mid sob when there came a knock on her door. She shakily got to her feet and went over to the liquor cabinet, hopping whoever was on the other side of the door would get the picture and pissed off. She wasn't in the mood, nor did she care who was behind that door. In fact she hardly cared about anything at all. Only her children with her priority now.

Just as she was pouring herself a glass of vodka, straight from the bottle into the glass, raw with no added juice, another knock on her door was heard. She growled and all but slammed the glass upon the mantel. She then stormed over to the door and practically rip it open and all but growled, "What the fuck do you want?"

She faltered, the colour draining entirely from her face as she took in the person who had been knocking on her door and was now standing staring at her with concern. She suddenly felt light headed, as she took in the sight of a healthy and evidentially alive and kicking Bruce Wayne.

It was all too much, she was on overload. So what happened next was not all that unexpected. For the second time that day her eyes rolled back into her head her legs gave out she started to fall to the floor. She never reached the floor in question as Bruce immediately leaped forward and caught her in his arms.

Bruce carefully lifted Chloe into his arms and used his free hand to close the door quietly behind him. He then walked over to the nearby couch and gently lowered her onto it, before standing back to take it the beauty that was his love and the mother of his children. His children. The very thought brought a loving smile filled with awe to his handsome face.

He continued to stare at her unabashedly. He silently took in the difference that seven years had made to his love. Her hair was longer and beautifully curled. Her body was even more curved, he supposed due to the pregnancy and the birth of their children. But still she was perfectly slim and toned in all of the right places.

Her skin was still a flawless creamy white in colour. He could not help but reach out a hand to gently and lovingly caress the side of her face. Oh how he loved and adored the feel of her skin brushing against his own slightly darker skin. He froze when he saw Chloe was starting to regain consciousness. He watched as her long curled fair coloured lashes fluttered for a few moments before slowly lifting to reveal the stunning blue-green eyes he loved so much.

Chloe looked disorientated, wondering what happened and why she was currently laying on her back. It was after a few more moments of contemplation that she remembered and looked up. She gasped when she saw Bruce standing over her looking at her with genuine concern. The colour drained from her face before going bright red in pure seething rage. She suddenly flew at him and punched him square in the jaw line, hissing lowly and dangerously, "Who the fucking hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Bruce quietly and calmly spoke to her as if speaking to a skittish or wounded animal and Chloe hated him for using such a tone on her, whoever the hell he was. "Chloe it's me, Bruce, I swear." Chloe nearly screamed in rage at him, but was mindful of her sleeping children down the hall and did not want this impostor pretending to be their father anywhere near them.

Chloe hissed at him, trembling with rage, "Bruce Wayne is dead, he was declared dead this afternoon. So try again you lying and conniving bastard. How dare you try to impersonate him, to me of all people, you lousy bastard." The thought of someone trying to personate her dead lover was enough to make her blood boil. How dare whoever he was, how dare he come into her home where her innocent and defenceless children slept peacefully in their beds.

Bruce was horrified and lifted his hand to the side of his jaw, gingerly smoothing his hand against it. It was sure to end up bruising and swelling. His love had one hell of a beautiful and mean right hook. If it weren't for the fact she had just clobber him one in the jaw, he would have been immensely proud or amused. But as it were he was caught up between taking her into his arms and kissing her like there was no tomorrow, and taking her over his knee and spanking her.

The former won out in the end. He grabbed her and captured her mouth with his own. She instantly went rigid before she started struggling to get free; she pounded her fists into his chest. But still he would not let her go. She whimpered as tears of anguish streamed down her face.

He kissed her hard and passionately until he gentled it, lovingly caressed her mouth with his own. He then slowly and reluctantly released her mouth. Oh how he had missed the taste and smooth silky texture of her mouth. Chloe struggled to get loose before he pulled her tightly towards him, trapping her hands and arms at her sides.

He whispered into her ear, in an almost growl, "Would an impostor know how to kiss you like that?" He went on as he nuzzled her ear lovingly, gently and affectionately nipping her earlobe and then gently smoothing his tongue against it to sooth the slight sting. He continued tightening his grip, when she made another struggle for freedom and let out a little angry hiss. He had to stifle a chuckle of affection; his love was like a spitting, hissing and fierce feline. She was definitely no soft and fluffy pussycat.

"Tell me, my love. Would an impostor know that you are severely allergic to raspberries and soymilk and other similar soy products? Or would they know that you love Chinese, but loath Mexican food with a passion. And the fact you have a birth mark on your left butt cheek." He smirked as she suddenly stilled in his arms. He went on knowing she was starting to crack, but he wanted to make sure that she finally believed him.

He added, "Would an impostor know that for our first date I took you to the Gotham City opera house to see the ballet version of Romeo and Juliet? You had tears in your eyes at the end of the show, but insisted that you had something in your eye." He went on, "Would they know that your favourite colour is lilac, but you detest the colour pink, ever since your spring formal back in your freshmen year. Or that one of your most sensitive zones is behind your ears?"

He concluded, "Your favourite scent his vanilla and lilacs, you hate Jasmines, claimed the scent was far too sweet and putrid. And finally when we first met at Princeton, where you were seeing a source for a story of yours, you wore your hair up in a French twist at the back of your head. And you wore a two piece dark purple pinstriped suite it was a kneecap length, sleeveless dress and a kneecap length matching long sleeved jacket. You wore black patent leather high heeled strapped shoes."

He paused for a moment before finally saying, "Would an impostor know what it's like to love you so wholly and unreservedly?" Chloe let out a sob and sagged against him as he sat down on the couch and took her into his arms, as he placed her on his lap and cradled her, letting her sob brokenly into his chest.

He gently and loving placed kisses on the top of her head, as he breathed in the scent of her lilac and vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner. He had missed her scent. In fact he had missed everything about her.

After fifteen minutes Chloe lifted her head from his chest and looked up into his warm brown eyes, her daughter's eyes. Her voice cracked as she said, "I thought you were dead. It was all over the news this afternoon." ,Bruce shook his head and replied, "No Chloe, as you can see I'm very much alive. It was that idiot Earl who decided to declare me dead. He is attempting to take Wayne Enterprises public. That was my father's company and now it is rightfully mine."

Chloe blinked and asked, "Where the hell have you been Bruce? Seven fucking years, that's how long you've been gone. There was not a day I did not miss or wonder where the hell you were, whether you were dead somewhere in a fucking gutter." She added irritably, "Christ at least Clark only stayed away for five years and he at least said goodbye to me before he left. But it was long enough to turn his world upside down, he has lost so much. He lost the woman he loves to another; his son is being fathered by another. Shit Clark does even know he is a father."

Bruce asked, "So where did that big blue flying boy scout go?" Bruce knew about Clark they were good friends, not as close as Clark and Chloe, but still close. They were a lot like brothers. Bruce had discovered Clark's secret after he had been hanging around Smallville with Lex Luthor, not long after he had arrived. Clark had saved his life. He had figured it out, while Lex took years longer to do the same. So as you can imagine Bruce knew who exactly it was dressed in the blue spandex and the red cape and boots when Superman had first flew onto the scene.

Chloe replied, "He left to search for the remains of Krypton, his home planet after astronomers claimed they had found it. Clark was desperately lonely and wanted to see if any of his people were still alive. They weren't Bruce. He told me it was a graveyard, littered with green kryptonite. It was a deadly and poisonous graveyard. He thinks he's the last of his kind, but he isn't. Jason is the next generation of Kryptonian's; even if he is part human due to Lois being his mother."

Bruce laughed lowly and commented incredulously, "Clark Kent and Lois Lane with a child together even if neither realises it." Chloe snorted, knowing exactly what he meant. No two people could be more different then Clark Kent and Lois Lane. But both just seemed to fit together perfectly somehow.

Bruce asked, "Does she know that Clark Kent is Superman?" Chloe shook her head and replied, "No. She did before he left, but she didn't handle it well. She couldn't stand sharing him with the rest of the world. She was terrified of giving away his secret. So in the end Clark had to suppress her memories. He took them away with a kiss, but has no idea if a kiss is what it will take to return them to her."

Chloe added, "Anyway enough about Clark, I'm sure you two can catch up with each other at some other time. But right now I want to know where you've been and why you stayed away for so long, seven years Bruce." Bruce sighed and leaned back into the couch and held her against him as he spoke, "I've spent the last seven years travelling all over the place. I briefly spent time inside of a Chinese prison, hopping to gain some insight into how the criminal mind worked."

He continued at her look of horror, "I travelled in all kinds of weather, whilst I was taught how to fight in several styles, for example, I can fight with a sword or a staff. I trained my reflexes and reactions. I learned how to become aware of my surroundings, especially how to survive if I was ever rendered deaf or blind. I also learned how to control my fear and use it to my own advantage."

Chloe asked, "Where and who did you train with?" Bruce replied "I trained in a monastery up in the mountains. It was physically and mentally taxing. I was pushed to my limit. But on the plus side I gained one hell of a body, if I do say so myself." He smirked at her raised eyebrow of interest. Chloe smoothed her hands over his jacket covered body and indeed could feel all of the toned muscle that had not been there seven years ago.

She looked up to see Bruce eyeing her with lust filled eyes, oh how he wanted her. She licked her lips, watching as his line of sight intently followed the path her tongue had taken over her lower lip as she bit down on it slightly. Before she knew what had hit her, he had grabbed her and was kissing her hungrily. She returned his passionate with her own. The force that was put into their kisses was almost brutal in its intensity. The kiss was made up of seven years worth of passion left unanswered.

Before they could go any further Chloe broke the kiss and panted heavily before she said, "Bruce wait a minute before we go any further there are some things you should know. I can't continue on in less you know." Bruce quickly recaptured her mouth with his own before she could protest. He released her mouth and huskily said, "I already know about Alfred and Lucia. Alfred told me, thinking you'd never get the chance to, if you thought I was dead. I'm so sorry you've had to spend the last seven years bring up our son and daughter on your own. But that stops now, I'm here for you, all three of you. I promise."

He then leaned forwards and kissed her again gently, lightly running his tongue across her lower lip before urging her to open her mouth, which she complied with, allowing him to slip it inside of her mouth, where it entangle with her own. It had been so long since he had last felt her touch, the touch of any woman for that matter.

He sighed slightly annoyed when she pulled away again. She shook her head and said, "That's not all you need to know Bruce. I dated another guy for about a year and a half after you left. Jimmy Olsen, he's a photographer at the Daily Planet." She went on "It didn't last, couldn't ever last. I didn't love him and he didn't feel the same about me. I was still waiting for you and he was attracted to Lucy, my cousin. He still is for that matter. Claimed he was with the wrong cousin, which I agree with him entirely."

She added, "Jimmy later on told me it wouldn't have lasted as he could tell I was still in love with my children's father." She snorted as she commented, "Plus he's practically scared shitless of me. Claims I'm even fiercer then our Lois. That's got to be saying something right there. Also he claimed I was far too passionate and set in my ways. He didn't want to be in a relationship with such a domineering woman."

She added, "Clark doesn't seem to mind Lois's dominative nature. In fact I have it on good authority from the man of steel himself, it is one of the things he loves and adores about her." She concluded, "Our Lucy is not as fiery and outgoing as me and Lois. She is more the joker and the flirt. She is exactly what I believe Jimmy needs, she'd do him some real good."

Bruce leaned forwards and gave her a gentle and warm loving kiss. He said as he pulled away, "He's right, I agree with Clark, it is also one of the things I love and adore about you. I like Clark love a fiery and self independent woman as well. There is just something sexy about a domineering woman."

He leaned forwards and passionately captured her lips and said between kisses, "Speaking of 'Kiss' sexy 'Kiss' I see you've not let yourself go 'Kiss'." He added after long and deep satisfying kiss that ended with a loud and hard suck. "I would very much appreciate getting reacquainted with your hot little body. In fact I intend to spend all night doing just that."

Chloe moaned low in her throat as he sucked on her jaw line followed by her pulse point. She asked around a moan, "What about the children. I don't want to wake them, they're only sleeping down the hallway?" Bruce smirk against her throat and commented, "Well my love, you're just going to have to resist the urge to scream. Hmm I wonder if you're still a screamer."

Chloe smacked him on the shoulder, before he lifted her by her bottom and stood, wrapping her legs around his waist. He then walked forwards and asked, "Where is your room, I want you now damn it, I need to be inside of you. Seven years is far too long?" Chloe let out a whimper and grinded herself against his length causing him to grit his teeth before biting her on the side of her neck.

She had to stifle her moan in his neck. She whimpered, "Down the hall and to the left." Bruce nodded and walked down the hall carrying her in his arms, her legs still wrapped around him. Once they reached her door, he closed the door behind him with the sole of his foot. Neither came out until the next morning.


	15. Thirteen

**Love and Heroes **

**Thirteen**

Bruce woke the next morning to the sound he thought he would never be given the pleasure of hearing. The gentle and mischievous sound of his son and daughter's giggling. He remained perfectly still, with Chloe still wrapped securely in his arms, as he pretended to be asleep. He was interested to see what mischievous antics their children would get up to, thinking their parents were still asleep.

He listened as he heard a little voice that he presumed was his daughter, "Al look. That man is in mom's bed holding mom, he looks almost exactly like you except he's older." Bruce had to stifle the urge to chuckle at what his son said in reply. Only a six and half year-old going on seven could think in this way and with that kind of logic.

"Do you think he's our daddy, he does look like me he must be? But why is he in mom's bed?" Lucia replied, "Yeah I guess. And he's in mom's bed dummy because that's what all moms and daddies do. Calvin said so." She frowned as she added, "But why wasn't he here before. Did he not love or like us or care about us, did we do something wrong?"

Bruce stifled a chuckle before that chuckle turned to deep heart shattering sadness. His little girl thought he did not love her and her brother. Oh how he loved them with his whole being. It was a given, regardless of the fact he was yet to have officially met them in person. He still loved them. How could he not? They were the most precious little beings known to man, they were created by his and Chloe's undying love and devotion.

Suddenly he felt the bed dip and felt a slight weight crawling towards him. He heard his son hiss, "Luce, what are you doing, you're gonna wake them up?" Lucia whined, "No I won't I just wanna get a closer look at him." Bruce sensed this had woken Chloe and apparently she too was also waiting to see how they were going to react to the situation. He felt her squeeze his hand, letting him silently know that she remembered last night and knew he was there and that this was a special moment for him.

He sensed more then he felt Lucia leaning over him and Chloe. He could feel her eyes identical to his own boring into him as she studied him with an intensity only a child could muster. She looked at him closely and couldn't resist the urge but to poke him in his right arm. She said in a small and inquisitive voice, "Why are his arms so big. There just like Uncle Clark's?" Chloe couldn't stifle the chuckle that escaped her as she slowly turned to face her daughter and pulled the covers up around her chin to conceal her nakedness from her children.

Lucia gasped when she felt her father moving and almost fell off the side of the bed. Luckily not only was Bruce strong, but his reflexes were impeccable. He quickly but gently sat up so the quilt pool around his waist, and took hold of the little girl, preventing her from falling over the side of the bed. Lucia stared at him wide eyed from her perch against his chest where her face rested. She noticed how warm he felt and couldn't help but snuggle up closer to his chest. She mumbled, "You're all warm."

Usually she wasn't so forward or free with people she didn't know, but this man was her daddy, he felt all warm and safe. He wouldn't hurt her, he wasn't a stranger, after all her mom had always insisted she and Alfred weren't to ever talk to strangers, as there were bad people in the world.

Chloe watched as Bruce melted into his daughter. She then looked up to her son and noticed how shy and unsure he looked. She beckoned him over to the bed. She watched as he moved over to her. She sighed as she took him into her arms, making sure to not expose herself. She felt her son snuggle into her like he hadn't seen he was five. She heard him mumble, "Is he really are daddy?" He looked up shyly from his mother's chest and eyed Bruce from big and wide innocent looking green-blue eyes.

Alfred was not as outgoing as Lucia. Lucia had her mother's larger than life personality, whilst Alfred had Bruce's more subdued and quite reserved presence. They had the same personality as the parent they resembled. The only thing they each got from their other parent was their eyes.

Lucia looked like she was in heaven as she rested against the smooth and comforting warmth of her father's chest. She opened her eyes and said, "Al come here this feels nice. Don't be a dummy, he isn't gonna hurt us, I can tell." Alfred pouted and glared at her, "I'm not a dummy, stop calling me that." Lucia raised her blonde eye brows in a clear challenge. Her being the older by five minutes, combined with her mother's personality and wit meant she always had the time to goad her twin.

Alfred glared and stuck his tongue out at her, she did the same in return back at him. Alfred then looked shyly at his father, who looked evidently amused by his children's antics. They fought like true siblings tended to. He didn't have that as an only child. At least Chloe got that with Lois and Lucy, then later on with Clark and Pete.

Alfred appeared as if he was deep in thought, before he let out a deep sigh, and shyly moved from his mother's arms and cautiously moved towards his father. Once he was kneeling in front of his father and his sister Bruce lifted his left arm and looked at his son gently but questioningly.

Alfred sighed again, thinking what harm could it do, Lucia seemed happy enough. So he slowly and shyly begun to crawl the rest of the way towards Bruce before settling cautiously against his chest on his other side from Lucia. Bruce lowered his arm and wrapped it gently but securely around his son. At first Bruce could feel how tense his son was. He gently lifted his hand and begun to soothingly smooth his fingers though his son's dark and soft locks.

Soon Alfred sighed and relaxed into his father's chest. Bruce felt himself melt even further. He had no idea how he was even doing this without panicking. He had no idea he was even capable. He supposed everyone had a hidden paternal instinct in them. He guess it took holding his own children to bring out that hidden and buried instinct to the surface.

He looked up and saw Chloe was beaming and had tears of joy welling up in her bright green-blue eyes. Chloe leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed as he loving kissed her on her forehead. Finally the little family of four had been reunited. The children had surprisingly and quickly taken to Bruce, both he and Chloe were thankful for that. But they supposed children were always resilient and bounced back.

The family lay there for awhile before Bruce needed to use the bathroom. Chloe told the children to go and get dressed and to meet her and their father in the kitchen. She promised them chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes with fresh whip-cream and golden syrup. And of course she promised coffee for her and Bruce.

The children cheered and happily bounded off the bed and out of the room. Once they were gone Chloe threw herself at Bruce and clung to him. She beamed into his chest. There were tears in her eyes. She looked up at him and he rubbed his nose affectionately against her own. He leaned forwards and kissed gently and lovingly breathed against her mouth, "Christ Chloe they're so beautiful and loving. Thank you for giving me the chance to be their father, even if I have missed almost seven years of their lives."

Chloe beamed against his mouth and pulled him into another kiss. After exchanging a few more kisses they both got up.


	16. Fourteen

**Love and Heroes **

**Fourteen**

Lois was working on her story for the "Blackout" She commented to Richard who was sitting nearby as Clark walked passed. "Weird. If these times are right, the blackout spread from a specific origin point." Richard asked her, as Clark turned his gaze from Lois, "Where?" Lois shrugged and replied, whilst holding a highlighter as she read through the information she had gathered over the last couple of hours. "I'm not sure yet."

Richard suddenly asked, "With the super-hearing, does he hear each sound by itself or everything at once?" Clark switched on his computer monitor and used the super-hearing in question to listen to what was being said about him. "Both" was Lois's reply. Clark continued to listen as Richard said, "He's certainly is taller than I thought. 6'4" Richard had a slight smile on his face as he added "I love that he can see through anything. I'd have fun with that." Lois smiled slightly and corrected him, "Anything but lead."

They all looked up when Jason came passed with a dustbin on his head, his arms were out stretched in front of him, and he was making growling sounds. Richard smirked at this. The little boy feared monsters under the bed, but still he would put a bin on his head and pretend to be what he feared.

"I bet he's" he begun to say, but was cut off mid sentence. "225 pounds, faster than a speeding bullet, draws his power from the sun, invulnerable to anything but kryptonite, and he never lies." Clark stifled a smile, she sure did know a lot about him. It warmed him that she remembered those things about him. Surely if she could remember all that she wasn't so adverse to him.

Richard asked, "Kryptonite?" Lois replied, "Radioactive pieces of his home world. It's deadly. To him." Richard looked thoughtful as he asked Lois, "Lois, how tall would say Clark is?" Lois looked over at Clark who was standing near a filing cabinet and was looking through a large grey folder that had a black and white stripe running across the bottom.

She said to Richard "About 6'3", 6'4", 200 maybe 215 pounds." Both she and Richard were studying Clark so intently he could practically feel their gazes boring though him, it was making him extremely uncomfortable. Clark quickly decided it was time to crank the goofy farm boy routine up a notch. He did not at all like the sound of where the conversation between Lois and Richard was going. It was bound to have a point somewhere, a point that had the potential to bust open his secret.

Sure he didn't mind them talking about his alter ego, that was well and good. But the fact they were speculating and comparing the goofy farm boy persona he showed to the news room every day and the flying hero in a red cape, well, then he decided that was taking speculation far too far for his own comfort.

He smiled and lifted his hand and waved over to them. This caused Lois to laugh and turn away and Richard to bury his face in his arms and snicker. Clark let out a sigh of relief, disaster officially averted. He could deal with and tolerate Lois and Richard making fun of him, even if it did grate on his last nerve that it was Lois who was doing it. At least his secret was still safe and intact and those two were no longer speculating over who he was.


	17. Fifteen

**Love and Heroes **

**Fifteen**

Richard called out, "Jimmy, Jason, let's go get these intrepid reporters something to keep them going." Jimmy got up from his desk as Clark looked on smiling slightly as Jason exclaimed excitedly, "Burritos!" Richard said, "Come on, Canhead." Richard asked Jimmy, "We're going this way. Do they have anything other than burritos?" Lois rubbed her eyes wearily and turned to face Clark as Jimmy could be heard telling Richard, "I think they have fries and burgers."

Lois leaned back in her chair and asked Clark, "So have you found a place to live yet?" Clark replied, "No, I'm still looking." He added as he walked towards her, and she started to rise from her chair, "You know, Lois, I wanted to ask you about that artic-" He was stopped mid sentence by Lois as she walked forwards.

"Hey' I'm gonna run down stairs for some fresh air." Suddenly she exclaimed irritably, "Great!" as her open handbag tipped forwards, causing all of its contents to spill out onto the floor. Clark came forward and bent over along with Lois to help replace the fallen items into her handbag.

But as he kneeled, his glasses slipped off of his face completely, falling to the floor. Lois picked them up, handing them to Clark without once looking up from what she was doing. If she had, she would have seen the complete bare face and exposed eyes of Clark. She surely would have figured out who exactly he was.

Clark paused, holding his glasses. He thought of allowing her to see who he was, see him without his glasses. He paused for a moment longer before he slowly replaced his glasses sadly and reluctantly upon his face. He decided now was the not the time, she wasn't ready to know that right now.

He picked up a few items and carefully tossed them into her handbag and watched as she placed a recording device into one of the pockets of her skirt. They both stood up straight and Lois looked up at Clark and told him, "Let's talk when I get back." Clark replied, "Sure."

He watched her turn on her heel and walk down the aisle separating each side of the room from the other. He continued to watch as she walked out of the double glass doors, then into the elevator. There was a small and gentle loving smile on his face as he continued to watch her. It softened his face, but the expression was clearly tinged with sadness and deep longing.

He used his super-vision to watch her inside of the elevator as it descended upwards towards the roof. He frowned, noticing she was not heading down like she said she was. He decided then and there that it was time he and Lois had a talk. He as in Superman and not Clark Kent.

Meanwhile, Lois was on the roof of the Daily Planet. She took a cigarette out of her handbag before removing a lighter and lifting it up to the cigarette held firmly in between her slightly parted lips. Just as she ignited it and held the naked flame to the end of the cigarette it flickered out. She tried again, but still got the same result.

She frowned in annoyance before startling as she turned at sound of the rich, velvety smoothness that said, "You know, you really shouldn't smoke, Miss Lane." Lois felt her heart jump inside of her chest as she took in the breathtaking and majestic sight of the man of steel, cape and blue spandex and spit curl and all, in all of his splendid glory.

She barely dared to breathe out loud as he floated downwards. He said apologetically as he landed smoothly, flawlessly and soundlessly, bar the sound of the light fluttering of his cape. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Lois quickly replied, far too quickly in fact. "I'm fine. Really." Superman knew otherwise. She had answered far too quickly for her answer to be anything but genuine, plus her body betrayed her. He could hear her heart beating more rapidly than usual.

She added, "I just wasn't expecting you." Her hands were resting on her hips. Her tone could have be classed as anything but pleasant, if not hostile. Superman replied, "With all the press on the plane I wasn't sure it was the best time for us to talk." Lois folded her arms across her chest in what was supposed to be a relaxed easy pose. Superman knew differently, knew she was not entirely defensive towards him. But he also knew it wouldn't take much from him to provoke that in her, it never honestly did.

Lois replied "Well, there's no press around now. Except for me, of course." Superman gave a brief smile at this. Thinking **'Oh but Lois, you are more wrong then you can imagine. If only you knew I was fellow member of the press when out of the cape' **The very thought amused him. Although, what he had claimed about not wanting to speak with the rest of their fellow press around was true. He knew conversations between he and Lois tended to usually sway more towards the personal side of things.

He said, "I know people are asking questions now that I'm back. I think it's only fair that I answer those people." Lois eyed him and asked, "So you're here for an interview?" Lois barely paused for a moment, before saying, "Ok" then turning on her heel and heading towards where she left her handbag.

She bent down and started to search her handbag. She mumbled out loud to herself, "Where did I put that thing?" Superman, he already knowing exactly what she was searching for called out to her, "Right pocket." Lois looked up at him from her crouch position. She slowly rose to her full height. She then pressed the on button of her palm sized recorder and held the device out in front of her. She then got down to business.

"Let's start with the big question" she said. "Where did you go?" she asked. "Superman replied, "To Krypton." Lois shook her head slightly and said, "But you told me it was destroyed, ages ago." Superman nodded briefly before replying, "It was. But when astronomers thought they found it, I had to see for myself." Lois replied, after he had turned back to face her, "Well, you're back, and everyone seems to be pretty happy about it."

He eyed her intently and walked towards her and said, "Not everyone." He added, "I read the article, Lois." Lois replied off handily, "So did a lot of people. And I received a lot of heat from my cousin in the process, considering tomorrow they're giving me the Pulitzer-" For once it was Superman who cut Lois off, instead of Lois interrupting Clark. He asked, "Why did you write it?" Lois replied coldly, wanting to hurt him as much as he had her. Meaning it was the reason she chose the words she said next. "How could you leave us like that? I moved on. So did the rest of us. That's why I wrote it. The world doesn't need a savoir. And neither do I."

**I'm all dressed up in my finest attitude  
pretending I don't care.  
Guess I really messed up by trying to be two,  
when only one heart can be there.**

Superman turned away looking pained. He looked far off, looking at something Lois was unable to see. After a moment he turned back to face her and said, "Lois. Will you come with me?" Lois shook her head and asked, "Why?" Superman replied, "There's something I want to show you."

Lois sighed again, turning away looking troubled. Superman pleaded, "Please." Lois bit her thumb anxiously, before slowly giving in and walking up close to him. She told him, "I can't be gone long." He shook his head and replied, "You won't be." And she wouldn't be. What he wanted to show her would only take as long as it took for him to prove what she said about the world not needing a saviour untrue.

Lois stepped closer, until she was in his personal space and could feel the warmth that was purely him, radiating off of him. She carefully stepped out of her high heeled stilettos and stepped onto his feet, standing on tip toes, as she placed her hands on his biceps. She had to take a deep breath to get herself under control, the last thing she wanted to do or allow happen was for him to realise exactly how effected by him she still could be. If only she had bothered to take into consideration and remember, that he with his overly sensitive hearing, he would immediately pick up on any change of the beat of her heart rate.

She suddenly commented, "Clark said the reason you left without saying goodbye is because it was too unbearable for you. Personally, I think that's a load of crap." Superman asked, "Clark?" Lois replied unconcernedly, "He's just a guy I work with." Superman replied, "Maybe Clark's right."

Lois, who was feeling less then loving towards Superman, decided she wanted him to hurt like he had hurt her and brought up the one subject she knew that would do just that. Richard. "You know, my-" she faltered slightly. This was enough to tell Superman all he needed to know, that what Chloe had told Jimmy and him as Clark had been correct. How could Lois marry a man who she had a problem using his name in a sentence without faltering.

Lois finished her sentence, "Richard, he's a pilot. He takes me up all the time." Superman shook his head and replied with a sure and firm certainty, "Not like this." 'Never like this' he thought to himself, definitely certain of that fact. No one would ever have the ability to take to the sky like him. Only birds would ever be able to fly as freely as he was able.

**Why can't I be just what I am,  
and speak my love without any shame?  
Why can't she see what I am,  
is a costumed fool trapped in a tragic game**?

Lois looked down and gasped, instantly wishing she hadn't. She allowed her grip to tighten on his biceps and leaned in closer to his body as she took in the sights down below as everything seemed to be shrinking as they ascended higher and higher into the cool night sky. He slightly lowered his head to hers, taking in her scent, not sure whether he will ever be this close to her again. He sighed as she looked up at him and placed her hands on his back, sending a tingling shooting all over his skin.

She commented with wonder lacing her voice, "I forgot how warm you were." He didn't answer, and merely continued to float upwards with her still held firmly in his arms. How could he, what exactly was he supposed to say in reply to that? Sorry you forgot, but yes as you can see I am that warm. He inwardly snorted knowing exactly how well that would go over with Lois.

The enormous and majestic beauty that was the golden globe representing the Daily Planet stood behind them, dwarfing them so they were only a tiny spec in the sky, due to its enormity. The sight of that famous globe up close had always had the ability to take away about Superman and Lois's breaths at its majestic beauty so close up.

**Charades and pretty lies  
they hide what's deep inside me.  
Charades do disguise  
all the love I keep inside me.**

Lois could not help nor suppress the look of delighted awe that graced her features, as she took in the breath taking beauty that was the lit up wonder of Metropolis, from a great height of hundreds maybe thousands of feet off of the ground. They finally paused in the sky floating. Lois wondered why they had stopped and what it was he wanted her to see. He had obviously brought her up here for a reason. But what exactly was that reason?

Superman said, "Listen" he asked her, "What do you hear?" Lois replied after a brief pause, "Nothing." She was wondering why he had asked her that, it puzzled her greatly. Her puzzlement was soon banished when he spoke up breaking the silence between them. His tone of voice was quite and calm. "I hear everything." He paused looking down at her before adding, "You wrote that the world doesn't need a savoir, but every day I hear people crying for one."

**Charades! Can't see me,  
But can you feel the real me,  
the real me behind my charades?**

Lois looked down with a blank expression. But on the inside she felt like she had been slapped across the face, that the air had been punched out of her lungs. And much to her annoyance she felt ashamed. She also realised that she now understood where her cousin had been coming from, why she was so enraged by the article. Yes, finally she understood.

She noted that having Superman of all people pointing out her false logic in neither a threatening nor confrontational way had left Lois feeling like such a bitter and scorned woman like Chloe often accused her of being ever since her awarding winning article had come into existence.

They were silent for a long while, before he broke the silence and said, "I'm sorry I left you, Lois." He added after a brief pause and smiled sadly, "I'll take you back now." Lois suddenly did not want to be parted from him. It was almost a desperate feeling deep inside of her.

Superman adjusted their position so they were both stretched out horizontally, side by side. They then flew over a large river. Lois looked down taking in their reflections in the water, side by side. They looked stunning next to each other. Lois carefully reached down and touched the still water with the tip of her finger, as they went by. She marvelled, as the water rippled at her touch. Superman smiled lovingly at her child like antics.

**Oh, please don't mind me,  
performing at my hardest  
as I paint upon the air.  
You won't find me  
Cause it's a portrait of the artist  
as a man who isn't there.**

Lois looked to her left as they flew past the house she shared with Richard and Jason. The lights were on and Richard's seaplane was still tied to the dock on the river. She turned back to face Superman. He smiled gently at her and looked on ahead as she eyed the ring that encircled her left ring finger. She felt a sense of guilt when she wistfully thought if she stared long enough at the suddenly offending metal and rock encircling her finger then it would disintegrate, freeing her of its binding nature and meaning.

Lois watched all of the evening traffic flowing passed them. They flew passed many skyscrapers and other such tall buildings, before he tilted them upwards once more, continuing to fly upwards. The Daily Planet building blurred as they flew, until finally they were floating above the roof. They floated in a brief circle before landing softly back where they had started.

**Charades and pretty lies  
They hide what's deep inside me.  
Charades do disguise  
All the love I keep inside me.  
Charades! Can't see me,  
But can you feel the real me,  
The real me behind my charades?**

Lois was reluctant to move away from him, even slightly, as she stepped back into her stilettos and removed her hands from his back. She then looked up at him and instantly knew she could not resist any longer. They both closed the gap between them and slowly their faces inched closer. They were so close, that their lips brushed, they could feel the others hot breath against their lips.

But then Lois was hit with an image of Richard's smiling and trusting face. She inwardly moaned, pulling away, reluctantly. She couldn't do it, no matter how she desperately craved to feel his lips caressing her own, even if it was just once and for a couple of seconds. She closed her eyes and said sadly, "Richard's a good man." She looked up at him and added firmly, "And you've been gone a long time." He sighed and reluctantly agreed as he replied, "I know."

They reluctantly put more distance between themselves. Lois spoke up before trailing off and closing her eyes and shaking her head "I-" she paused before finishing "So will I see you around?" Superman smiled gently and replied "I'm always around."

He nodded to her with one last sad smile and finally said, as he floated upwards, gaining speed until Lois was merely a spec down below. "Goodnight Lois." Lois looked on in awe as he left. She looked troubled as soon as he was out of sight. She sighed wearily before grabbing her handbag and returning inside.

**Can't you feel the real me,  
Behind my charades?  
Have I lost the real me,  
Behind my charades?**

**AN: I thought this song was perfect for this chapter and the relationship between, Superman/Clark/Lois. It was Charade from the movie Grease 2, sung by Maxwell Caulfield. **


	18. Sixteen

**Love and Heroes **

**Sixteen**

The next morning Lois handed Perry the interview from her encounter with Superman the previous night. She had been unable to stop thinking about him all night and that was not necessarily a good thing. She was engaged to be married to another man, even if the current man on her mind happened to be Superman.

Perry looked at the three page article; the title was, "Superman Returns". Underneath was the by line Lois Lane. Perry asked as Chloe, Bruce, and Richard looked on. "Is this real?" Lois gave a slight nod. Perry asked, "Where'd you find him?" Perry could see all the others in his office were more than a little curious to know the answer to that to.

Chloe spoke up, "Yes, Lois, where did you find him? I figured you and Superman weren't exactly a well mixed combination of late." Lois, she shot her cousin a look that wasn't friendly nor was it hostile. Lois was just having trouble even silently admitting to herself that her cousin had been right all along. Lois loathed being the one who was in the wrong. She was a perfectionist to the point that it grated on Richard's last nerve. Christ, even Lucy and her mother couldn't stand that trait.

Only Chloe understood it, seeing as she too had the trait in question, just as strongly as Lois did. That probably explained why both she and Chloe were fierce and well known reporters in their own right. Everyone always thought it was Chloe and Lois who were the siblings instead of Lois and Lucy.

Lois answered both of Perry and Chloe's questions, "He found me." Perry marvelled as he scanned the first page and said, "Oh, this is great. I can't wait to read it." Lois asked Perry, "So, Mr. White, about the blackout-" Perry cut her off and said, "Lois this is the biggest night of your life. Have you picked out a dress, something snazzy?"

Lois sighed and glowered at Perry, as she turned around and threw her hands up in frustration and exclaimed, "It just feels a little weird winning for that article. It just doesn't seem right." Chloe snorted and said slyly "Ha and you're only just figuring that one out now?" Lois turned and glowered darkly at her cousin.

Perry shot Chloe a shrewd looked, which she returned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. This caused Perry to visibly bristle. Sometimes the blonde could get under his skin worse than her cousin could, and that had got to be saying something. He decided to ignore Chloe and asked Lois, "What doesn't seem right?"

Lois sighed irritably and spread out her arms again and said, "Oh, I don't know. Winning an award for an article called, "Why the World Doesn't Need Superman." She moved back over to Perry's desk and picked up that days addition of the Daily Planet and added, "When, according to this newspaper, they do."

Perry held out his arms wide and said, "Lois, Pulitzer Prizes are like Academy Awards. Nobody remembers what you got one for. It's just that you got one." Lois went to protest and said, "But-" Perry cut her off again and said, "This is your night. You enjoy it. I'm sure Kent's on the blackout."

Richard asked Chloe, "So will you and Bruce be attending the awards ceremony tonight to cheer Lois on as she receives her reward?" Chloe looked at Richard incredulously and replied, "Richard, have you not been listening to a word of what Lois just said? And just because I'm on better terms with Lois of late, does not mean I approve of the article that won her the award in question. I still strongly believe and stand by what I believed four months ago, two months ago, six weeks ago and two days ago."

She added, "Let me tell you this, the fact it is the night of the awards ceremony isn't in any way shape or form going to change my mind and opinion on the matter. So no, I sure as hell won't be attending the ceremony to cheer on my good old cousin. In order for me to do such a thing, I would have to whole heartedly agree with what she wrote, which I most certainly do not." She snorted, "Christ, the woman herself doesn't agree with her article anymore and doesn't want to go to the ceremony anymore to receive it. So what on Earth would make you think I would want to go either?"

Richard sighed and glowered at the blonde woman standing in front of him. He asked irritably, "Why are you still going on about this? You should be supporting your cousin, not being jealous over her success. She was at the ceremony when you received your own Pulitzer."

Chloe shot Richard a very black look indeed, making Bruce grimace, Perry moan mentally and Lois glowered and pinch the bridge of her nose in anger and part exasperation. Chloe replied icily, "Excuse me, but I won my own Pulitzer for my article on September the eleventh, after seeing all the tragedy and devastation."

She added after a brief pause and sneered in disgust and exasperation, "I did not win that award for writing an abomination of an article that was used to release all of my bitter scorned bitchyness and to air out my dirty laundry for the entire world to examine, after the guy I had been mooning over and making cow eyes at left without my soul permission."

Richard looked livid before Chloe cut him off with a look of death, stating, _**'Say anything buddy before I'm done, then I'll have you screaming for the man of steel to save your snivelling hind, nephew of my boss or not' **_The look and its meaning was well and truly received loud and clear by all present.

"Answer me this Richard. Say that you were the last of a long dead race, after your home planet exploded in on itself. Your extremely lonely, being the last of your kind, having no one who can truly relate to your situation, nor understand it to the extent required to help you and make life as the soul member of your race that much more bearable."

She added, "Say astronomers think they have found what they believe to be a planet you believed to be long dead. Would you be more than a little curious to know whether your truly the last of your kind or not? Or would you stay behind and continue to be alone, saving the world day in and out, with no one to go home to, no one to call your own, to kiss hello, goodbye, good morning or goodnight. No one to hold during those lonely nights, to comfort and to merely assure you everything is going to be alright, to give you the will and sense to continue."

She continued "That there is good in this ungrateful world, that you've saved day in and day out, without a second thought to the self sacrifices you constantly make for the safety of others you attempt to get close to, in less have them end up in danger, because some nut and whack job decides to use them against you?"

She concluded, "Tell me Richard, honestly what would you do, if you loved someone more than living life itself, but you had to leave, but couldn't bear to say goodbye knowing this person would more than likely be devastated and more than likely try to talk you out of it. But you know you have to leave, as it is something you desperately need to do?"

Richard and the rest of the occupants in the room were stunned at that little speech of hers. This was truly one passionate woman. Richard sighed and scrubbed a weary hand across his face. As he realised now and finally understood why Chloe was reacting to the article Lois wrote.

He replied, "I would want to know whether I was the last. Not knowing would probably drive me crazy. If I didn't go and see for myself, I would constantly be wondering and dwelling over what I could have found and what ifs and why." He added, "And as for saying goodbye to someone I love more than living life itself, would most likely tear me apart inside. I wouldn't be able to bare saying goodbye, knowing I was going to hurt that person."

He concluded, "Also knowing they would try to talk me out of it. But knowing it was something I had to do, or continue to live a life of misery by staying behind and not being able to find out information that could be valuable and precious to me. And whether I wanted to or not, I would end up resenting and hating them for changing my mind."

Chloe turned to face her cousin and told her, "That Lois is why I find your article a disgusting abomination. It is why I cannot go and endure the sight of you receiving an award for that. Richard by the looks of it seems to understand where I'm coming from; perhaps you should take a page out of his book, Lois."

Chloe turned from her pale and clearly seething cousin and said to Perry, "I shall be leaving in a couple of hours to start my month long break. I've not had time off from work in almost a full year. I'm due at least a month." She added, "The father of my children has returned alive and well as well as safe. It is time I got reacquainted with the father of my children and my children get to know their father for the wonderful man he is. I intend to take full advantage of that."

She added around a sight, "Plus after he returned he had to leave Metropolis and return to Gotham to put his affairs back in order and take care of his company and see what had happened to his city in his absence. That's after he bought the Daily Planet and joined it with the Gotham Gazette." She concluded, "That took him almost four months Perry. I've seen him once along with the children since then. I'm certain you can understand where I'm coming from Perry."

Perry nodded, "I understand. I agree you need this time for yourself. Then hopefully you'll return better than before and ready to work harder than before." Chloe nodded her consent and turned to leave, not once looking at Lois nor Richard. Bruce followed her out of the door and into the bullpen.

Meanwhile Superman flew up to his fortress and immediately paused. Superman instantly knew something was off as soon as he entered the fortress. It did not take long for him to instantly realise what was off, or more like what was missing. The main six vital crystals and seventh crystal, the father crystal, were absent from the main crystal console.

Superman felt like someone had taken a chunk of green k and beat him to death with it. He felt violated. Some bastard had taken away the only source he had of his biological father; they had stolen his father from him. Clark felt his eyes sting with tears of bitter seething rage, like he had never known before. He trembled in rage, his face a mask of pure and silent fury. He was completely and utterly incensed.

His feet left the ground rapidly; he launched himself out of the fortress into the open land the Fortress was built on, leaving a sonic boom in his wake.


	19. Seventeen

**Love and Heroes **

**Seventeen**

Meanwhile at the Daily Planet Lois was making calls in regards to the blackout story, whilst all the while thinking of how Chloe had passionately defended Superman to the hilt, a loyalty she had only known her cousin to ever show to Clark Kent. Oh she knew her cousin was not by any means in love with either Superman or Clark. Even an idiot could clearly see Chloe and Bruce Wayne were madly and passionately in love with each other.

Lois sighed and spoke to her source on the other end of the phone line "Department of Water and Power, please." She wrote as she spoke, "7782, great" she said, as the pen moved across the paper. She hung up and dialled another number. She waited for an answer before saying, "Metropolis Public Works." She sighed and rolled her eyes as she said, "Hi, Stephen, Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. Blackout?"

She gritted her teeth as she talked to yet another company, "I just need a little info on a few outstanding power grids." She turned the page on a file and then she looked at a map and said, "Yeah, I do have it here, actually. So the uptown grid went dark at 12:36 and the midtown 10 seconds before. Which grid was hit first?"

She spoke to the same source on her cell phone as she slipped on her black high heeled dress shoe. A woman on the other end told her "It just reads Vanderworth." Lois asked, "Across the river?" The woman on the other end of the line gave her an address, "6 Springwood Drive." Lois slipped on her second shoe as she said, "6 Springwood Drive" she asked, "A residence or a business?" The woman replied over the line "Residence." Lois asked, "Sure? Nothing before that?"

Lois wrote down the information as the woman replied, "That's all it shows." Lois sighed and said, "Thank you very much." Lois disconnected the call and threw the cell phone down. She took one look at her watch and cringed as she exclaimed quietly, "Oh, Jason."

She had done it again, she had got so caught up in her work yet again, that she was late collecting Jason from school. She had been inside of the storage room getting dressed in her evening gown for the Pulitzer ceremony, as she made the call concerning her latest story. Lois feared her being late to pick him up so often was going to end up leaving her poor son with some kind of complex.

Lois drove quickly to the school, hardly maintaining the legal speed limit. When she arrived at the school, Jason was the only child left. A teacher was waiting with him. She said, "There's your mom, Jason." Jason exclaimed as his mother got out of the car, "You're late, mommy." Lois looked at her son apologetically and said, "I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught up, and lost track of time."

After leaving the school they arrived outside of a large stone mansion. Jason asked as they pulled up outside. "Where are we? Is this the Pulitzer?" Lois turned to face her son and replied, "No. I've just gotta ask these people a few questions and then we can go."

Lois's cell begun to ring. She picked it up and checked the caller Id. She sighed and disconnected the call when she saw the caller was the Daily Planet. Lois turned to look out of the window and spotted a smaller scale ocean liner. She got out of the car.

Jason asked her, "Can I stay in the car." Lois replied, "No, honey." Lois took Jason and boarded the ocean liner. Jason asked his mom. "Are we trespassing?" Lois replied, "No." Then thought better of it, not wanting to encourage her son to lie. And said instead, "Yes."

They entered though a door and walked down a corridor. Some kind of opera music could be heard playing. Lois called out, "Hello?" They continued to walk, until Lois discovered where the source of the music was coming from. She opened the door and she and Jason continued walk along. Soon they came to what appeared to be a bedroom. They could see an open closet full of clothing, women's designer clothing and gowns.

Lois looked around at all of the dressers with toiletries spread out. Lois froze when Jason said, "I like the curly one." Lois turned to where her son was looking. She felt her breath catch at the sight of all the expensive feminine wigs on wooden heads with poles holding them up.

She had a sick feeling that she knew who was on this boat. The classical music and the several wigs, they all pointed to one very sick individual. This was definitely a woman's room, with all of the perfume and cosmetics and moisturisers arranged neatly on most surfaces around the femininely decorated room.

Lois took hold of Jason's hand and said urgently, "Let's go. This was a bad idea." Lois rushed to the exit, but it was too late. She felt her stomach drop when she heard the engines starting up. As she reached one of the windows, she saw the ocean liner was moving away rapidly.

Lois quickly turned around with Jason. And stopped still on the spot as standing in the door way dressed in a pure white silk robe, with lace in places, with her golden brown hair piled messily on top of her head in curls, and a tooth brush in her mouth, was Jessica Luthor.

Lois said in a weary tone of voice, "Jessica Luthor." Jessica raised an eyebrow, and spoke around the tooth brush making her words sound muffled, "Lois Lane?" She quickly averted her eyes to Jason and eyed him thoughtful. There was something about that Child's eyes. The colour was like none other she had seen any human with, bar one being, and one being alone. She removed the tooth brush and continued to eye Jason. He reminded her of someone; she just could not put her finger on it. Oh, but she would, she wouldn't be her if she didn't figure it out sooner or later, sooner rather than later.

They were all sitting in the piano room. Lois sat in the chair behind the desk with Jason on her lap, held firmly in her arms. Jessica stood in front of them and bent over slightly and said to Jason, "And what is your name?" Jason replied, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Jessica smirked and said, "Cute kid, and smart." Lois replied coolly, "Thanks." Jessica continued to speak and looked at Lois as she did, "We're not really strangers, are we? This is kind of a little reunion, isn't it? Heck, I'm a fan. I love your writing and dress. I once had one like it in fact; a certain man of steel didn't think much of it."

Lois raised an eyebrow and replied, "I love your boat." She added, "How'd you get it? Swindle some widow out of his money?" Jessica let out a cold laugh and pointed at Lois and commented dryly, "That's funny. Didn't you win the Pulitzer Prize for my favourite of all time, "Why the World Doesn't Need Superman"? Lois spat back, "Didn't you have a few more years to go on that double life sentence?"

Jessica turned away from Lois and replied, "Yes, well, we can thank the Man of Steel for that. I mean, he's really good at swooping in and catching the bad guys, but he's not so hot at the little things, Like Miranda rights due process, making your court date. Not taking a hint that someone was actually interested in him at one point for more than just his fame."

Lois inwardly cringed as suspicious she had known of just made themselves very clear to Lois. Jessica had been in love with Superman. She was just willing to bet that love had turned bitter and venomous after being sent to jail and ignored by the Superhero of your interest. And Chloe said she was a bitter bitch who had been scorned. Lois resisted the urge to burst out in laughter. She sure as hell had nothing on Jessica Luthor when it came to being bitter and scorned.

Lois asked, "Did you have anything to do with the blackout?" Jessica smirked and asked in amusement, "Are you fishing for an interview, Miss Lane?" Lois replied, "Well, It's been a while since you've been a headline. Maybe it's time people knew your name again."

She added, asking, "How about we turn the boat around, call a cab for my son and then you can do whatever you want with me." Jessica shook her head and said, "No, I don't think we'll be turning around, Miss Lane which means that we do have some time to kill. So how about that interview?"

Back at the Daily Planet Richard was on the phone to Jason's school making some enquires as to where Lois and Jason were. "Yeah, just call me if you hear anything. Okay. Thank you" he said into the phone. Perry asked as Richard replaced the receiver in the cradle of the phone. "So, what did the school say?" Richard replied, "She picked him up at 3:15."

Clark who had been listening walked up to Perry's door and knocked briefly before opening the door and saying, "Hi, I heard about Lois." Perry nodded and beckoned for Clark to come and said "Yes, come in, Clark, come in." Clark asked, "Is there anything I can do?" Perry replied, "Yeah, you're a reporter. Help Richard track her down." Richard said, "I'll check her computer." Clark moved out of the way, as Richard said, "Oh, excuse me Clark."

Meanwhile back on the boat only Jessica remained in the piano room with Jason and Lois. She walked over to the desk Jason and Lois were sat at. Then she picked up one of the crystals she stole from the fortress. She held it up and asked Lois, "What do you know about crystals?" Lois replied blandly, "They make great chandeliers."

Jessica held the crystal up higher and said, "This crystal may seem unremarkable, but so is the seed of redwood tree. It's our, how should I put this, our mutual interest? Your current interest and my previous interest, I've wizened up, and now I just wanna make him suffer. But you on the other hand Miss Lane, your still very much caught up in him."

She continued after a brief pause, "Anyway, this crystal is how our mutual interest in tights made his Arctic getaway spot." She added, "Cute. It's a little small for my taste" she said as she pointed to the enormous map of the world above the fire place.

Lois asked, "You're building an island?" Jessica shook her head and exclaimed, "You're not seeing the big picture here, Miss Lane. Let me enlarge it for you." She walked back over to the map on the wall. She then picked up a remote control and pointed it straight at the map. The map shifted upwards to be replaced by another page of the map. Jessica said, "Not just an island, an entirely new continent. An extinct world, reborn on our own."

Lois shook her head and asked incredulously, "Why?" Jessica frowned and spoke to Lois as if she was speaking to someone of Jason's own age. "Land, Miss Lane." She added, "You see Miss Lane, my father once told me, you can print money manufacture diamonds, and people are in a dime and a dozen, but they'll always need land. It's the one thing they're not making any more of."

Lois replied, "But the United States-" Jessica cut her off and pointed the remote at the map again, changing the map once again. She pointed and said, "Will be underwater. It's simple physics, Miss Lane. Two objects cannot occupy the same space at the same time."

Lois interrupted her and asked incredulously, "And the rest of the world will just let you keep it? They'll" It was now Jessica's turn to interrupt, "They'll, what?" She continued, "I'll have advanced alien technology; thousands of years beyond what anyone could throw at me." She lifted her hands before exclaiming loudly, "Bring it on!"

She then once again pointed the remote at the map and changed the page; this was a map of the whole entire world. She said, "And eventually the rest of the world will be begging me for a piece of high-tech beachfront property. In fact, they'll pain thought the nose for it."

Lois said firmly and angrily, "But millions of people will die." Jessica exclaimed, "Billions! Once again, the press underestimates me. This is front-page news." She smirked and added, "Come on; let me hear you say it just once." Lois hissed, "You're insane." Jessica held up and hand and shook her head and replied, "No! Not that. No, the other thing. Come on, I know it's dangling off the tip of your tongue. Let me hear it just once, please?" Lois spat angrily, "Superman will never-" Jessica cuts her off and all but shouts, "Wrong!"

Jessica moved away from Lois and walked back over to the fire place. She then opened a case. She reached in and seconds later, revealed a long and wide cylinder made entirely out of green Kryptonite. Lois knew exactly what that was; she was just far too sickened to even think it. She said, "What is that?"

Jessica nodded and held up the sickly green cylinder and said, "I think you know exactly what this is. Mind over muscle, Miss Lane." She repeated, "Mind-" she stopped mid-sentence and eyed Jason, who had gone pale and was shifting in his mother's lap as if trying to burry himself inside of her for safety.

She pointed the Kryptonite at Jason and suddenly felt anger brewing just under the surface, as she remembered who exactly she knew with eyes that unique shade of blue. Eyes that she first encountered when she was just sixteen years old and her father had sent her to Smallville to stay with her cousin Lex in a large castle her uncle had transferred stone by stone to Smallville from all the way in England, Scotland.

She asked Lois, "Who is that boy's father?" She had more of inkling that she was right. She wanted to see if Lois knew or was going to end up trying to bullshit her, which is something Jessica Luthor would never tolerate from Lois Lane of all people. If that boy's father was who she thought it was, then there was gonna be hell to pay. Lois replied, "Richard." Jessica's jaw clenched. 'Bullshit, absolutely bullshit Lane' Jessica thought venomously.

She said coldly, "Oh, on the contrary, Miss Lane. I do believe you are very much mistaken. I'm certain your boy did not inherit eyes of such a unique and unknown shade of blue that no human could ever hope or dream of having, from Richard White, nor yourself. And of course, I do believe the little one is currently looking a little peaky. What would you say hmm, is the little exposure to Kryptonite not agreeing with the little cutie?"

Jessica smirked and replied icily, "Ooh, something tells me Clark Kent has been a very naughty little boy and apparently you have no recollection whatsoever of how your son was conceived do you Miss Lane?" Lois looked at her as if she had a grown a second head and spat, "What has he got to do with this? I've never slept with Clark Kent. You're insane."

Jessica paused, before suddenly her smile positively turned vindictive and almost gleeful. She all but cackled, "Ooh, yes, I do believe you are very much in the dark when it comes to our dear Clark Kent and our Fly Boy of Steel." Lois spat, "What the hell are you talking about? And what has Clark got to do with Superman?" Jessica replied, "Oh, I'll tell you alright, but first of all, send your spawn over to the piano, as you and I are gonna have a talk, woman to woman.


	20. Eighteen

**Love and Heroes **

**Eighteen**

As soon as Lois had sent Jason over to play on the piano Jessica sat in the chair opposite from Lois. She then began. "Now. Before I say anymore, let me tell you this, I have no reason to lie, at all, Miss Lane, as I believe you have every right to know this. As that little shit deserves all of the heat coming his way, trust me on this."

Lois nodded for her to continue. Jessica sighed before saying, "Here is how and why Clark Kent concerns Superman. Why, because they are one in the same. I know. I was sixteen when my father sent me to live in Smallville with my cousin, Lex Luthor. He had made friends with a certain sixteen year-old farm boy, you now know as the Man of Steel, Superman or Clark Kent."

She paused at Lois's looked of sheer disbelief. She continued on anyway. "You see, Chloe Sullivan, your cousin was not the only girl to develop a crush on Clark. I also did, as did Lana Lang, who at first had his love, which absolutely pissed me and Sullivan off to no end."

She added, "Anyway, many girls crushed on Clark, every teenager girl, whose hormones are all out of whack at the sight of a highly attractive teenage boy. He is a very attractive man, he just hides it behind those foul glasses and revolting out of date suits. You cannot even begin to imagine how stunning the sight of him without a shirt on and only wearing a tight ass hugging pair of jeans and steel toe capped boots, as he did manual labour on that farm of his is."

Oh Lois could very well imagine it that was entirely the problem. The fact Luthor was talking about Clark Kent topless doing manual labour disturbed her. Not the images that sprung to mind, but the fact it was Jessica Luthor who had been doing all of the ogling of a teenage Clark Kent. The thought of that woman lusting or having done as such made Lois feel dreadfully sick. Something told her Clark would not have been at all appreciative of the concept either.

She went on after a brief pause. "Here is how I came to the conclusion that Clark Kent in his an alien from another planet, Krypton to be more precise. Smallville is not just the corn capital of the world, no, it is also the meteor capital as well, or should I say the Kryptonite capital."

She added, "And because of the Kryptonite, people would become affected in the strangest and most lethal of ways. Anyway my point is that whenever one of these infected individuals were around causing havoc, he, as in Clark, would be around to save the day. He became quite famous in Smallville because of that."

Lois asked incredulously, "So you're telling me that clumsy shy Clark Kent who bumps into anyone and everything, who stutters and half of the time ends up with his tie in his coffee mug is Superman. The man who goes around saving people and preventing natural disasters, who lifts aeroplanes, cars and other such impossible things like children's toys?"

Jessica smirked and replied "Got it in one, Plus all of that clumsy shit he pulls is all for show, seriously. Like come on, honestly, can you tell me you've never gotten suspicious over the fact no one has ever seen Superman and Clark Kent in the same place at the exact same time?" She added, "Or how about the fact they both left at the same time, then both returned around the same time?"

She smirked and added, "Or how about they share the same hair colour, eye colour, which the damn fool hides behind those hideous over sized milk bottle frames?" She smirked even more deviously as the other woman paled and a look of realization started to colour her features.

Lois paled and said, "Or that they appeared to be the same height and weight. Even their features are very much alike." Lois's eyes suddenly narrowed as she hissed, "My cousin has been on my case for writing that article. This morning she ranted in Perry's office and defended and showed the same loyalty to Superman that I only ever seen or known her to show Clark. I've constantly wondered why she was so bothered about that article. Or whenever someone makes fun of Clark, she gives them hell."

Jessica smiled coldly and replied, "I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't known since high school. After all she did have a crush on him, she was his best friend. She worked on the school news paper with him, the Torch. Or the fact they dated in the last year of high school, he was the quarter back for the school football team the Smallville Crows. In fact I heard they did a sight more than just innocently dating and hold hands, a sight more in fact."

Her meaning was loud and clear to Lois, as Jessica smirked and leered cruelly. Lois felt her blood boil. Everything Jessica had told her made perfect sense, it was like all the gaps that had been there had suddenly been filled in completely. Lois suddenly felt very dazed indeed. How had she not seen it?

Suddenly a woman's voice filled the room saying, "Miss Luthor, we're approaching the coordinates." Jessica asked, "Are you sure?" The woman replied "Yes, Madam. Latitude 40 degrees north, longitude 73 degrees west." Jessica nodded in satisfaction and stood up from the chair, taking the Kryptonite with her. She called over her shoulder, "I do so just love girl talk, don't you Miss Lane?" Her smile was Cruel and malicious.

She added before she left through a door, "Oh, and don't go getting any ideas about escaping, there is more than a few people on board capable of stopping you. Plus I have every intention of immediately sending someone to watch over you and Super-boy. We wouldn't want either of you escaping now, would we?" And with that, Jessica exited the room, heading for the upper deck.

And as promised less than thirty seconds later a tall and toned woman entered the room. She looked like she was more than capable of holding her own. Lois looked over at Jason worriedly as the woman smirked, and went over to join Jason at the piano, as if taunting Lois with her very presence, particularly within close range with Jason, far, far too close a range.


	21. Nineteen

**Love and Heroes **

**Nineteen**

Jessica carefully placed the Crystal inside of the Kryptonite cylinder. Kane looked on worriedly he had a really bad feeling about this, that it would be absolutely nothing like the train set down in the Vanderworth basement. Jessica handed it to one of the women, who took it very carefully and placed it inside of a rocket cylinder. A drill was then used to screw the shell closed, securing the crystal and Kryptonite inside.

Back at the Daily planet Richard was sat in front of Lois's computer monitor, while Clark stood behind him, with Chloe and Bruce. As Clark had called Chloe just as she was leaving. Bruce and she had left the kids with Alfred, who even as they stood and watched Richard, was on the Wayne family jet with the twins flying back to Gotham City.

Richard suddenly exclaimed in annoyance when a box requiring a username and password came up on the screen. "Damn it." Clark asked, "What?" Richard replied as he studied the screen, "She has a password." He said, "Jason" as he types it in the password box. It was not a match. Richard immediately tried his own name and said as he typed it "Richard." It was still not a match.

Clark looked at Chloe and Bruce awkwardly and said to Richard, "Try "Superman." Richard shook his head and smirked, before sighing and typing Superman. It was an instant match, Lois's files and menus appeared on the screen. He grumbled, "Superman. Great." He suddenly frowned as he spotted the picture of Lois, him and Jason. The glass had been cracked somehow, and Lois had obviously not noticed or not bothered to have it fixed.

Back on the Gertrude, Jason was now in his mom's lap again. He had not liked the woman sitting next to him. Currently Jason was eyeing the crystals and was about to reach a hand out and touch one of them, when Lois caught him, and gently took his hand and said, "Don't touch that, honey."

Lois kissed him on the back of the head gently and said, "Why don't you go and play on the piano again the bad woman won't harm you honey, I'll be right over here, I promise." Jason nodded and slid off of her lap and slowly walked back over to the piano, Lois watching him all the while.

Jason begun to play the higher notes of the song Heart and soul. It sounds like a tinkling sound. Soon the woman joined him and began to play the lower and more powerful notes that complimented the higher and tinkling sound of the notes Jason was playing.

When Lois thought both her son and that blasted woman, (as Lois had taken to calling her inside of her head) were suitably distracted, she picked up a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a message stating, **"40n 73w HELP ME! LOIS"** She then quickly and nervously glanced over at the two still playing on the piano before carefully and quietly placing the piece of paper into the fax machine. She then quickly and just as quietly tapped in the fax number for the Daily Planet.

The woman stopped playing briefly and stood slightly to look over the top of the piano to see what Lois was up to. When the woman appeared as if she were satisfied, she lowered herself back onto the bench and started to play again. Lois on the other hand was watching the paper in the fax machine nervously as it slowly disappeared inside of the fax machine. She trembled slightly, hopping she didn't get caught. She didn't care if they hurt her it was Jason who she feared for.

Outside on the upper deck a female scientist loaded the rocket before moving over to the control panel. She adjusted a few switches before her finger hover over an aqua coloured button, with the letters above it NOAR NYCK. She closed her eyes briefly before pressing the button, launching the rocket and letting it loose.

The lights and other electrical items flickered off inside of the Gertrude. Jason and the woman stopped playing. Back outside the rocket had landed in the water. As soon as the water submerged it the protective shell broke away causing the crystal and Kryptonite to be unleashed. Soon the crystal sparkled all of the colours of the rainbow and a bright blinding green glow surrounded the rainbow colours. Instantly the crystal began to expand rapidly. Beautiful but deadly was an accurate description of the sight.

Jessica and the others watched as a bright green glow lit up the sky and their faces briefly. Down below in the water the now green tinted crystal was expanding at a rapid rate, as it floated down further and further into the depths of the ocean. Soon the crystal expanded so much it caused rocks under the water to finally explode when the crystal roughly pushed through it.

Inside of the Gertrude and at the Daily Planet the lights and all things electrical went out ceasing to work. Clark shared a nervous glance with Chloe and Bruce. Back on the Gertrude Jason and the woman continued to play as the electricity begun working again. Lois tapped a few more buttons on the fax machine before the machine came up with the message, 'Please Wait' she was so focused on not getting caught she had no idea the sound of the piano playing had stopped completely.

Down in the deepest depths the crystal had expanded into several crystals and was growing higher and higher. Jessica and the others watched from the deck, as a thunder storm roared loudly in the sky and lightening flash brightly. Kane spoke, there was a definite edge of panic in his voice as he said, "Jessica, this isn't like the train set." Jessica replied simply as she looked on a head in satisfaction, "I know."

Lois looked at the fax machine whispering pleadingly, "Come on, come on." Lois gasped as she looked up and saw the other woman towering over her, holding the cable from the fax machine she had pulled out. Lois looked up in horror. Quickly before Lois knew what had hit her, the other woman grabbed her hair viciously and threw her to the floor. Lois let out a slight scream.

Back over at the piano Jason started to breath shallowly, you could hear the wheezing sound, which indicated he was having an asthma attack, as he watched the bad woman attacking his mommy. Lois panicked her teeth bared as she tried to picked up the heaviest and hardest objects she could find, but unfortunately they were all nailed down to the surface and the other woman was standing close behind her.

Lois let out a scream as she was thrown to the floor again. This woman was unnaturally strong for a human. Little did Lois know that Jessica and all of the women on board and Kane as well had been dosed with liquidated Kryptonite. Meaning the Kryptonite running within their veins made them superhumanly strong. The shot lasted twelve hours before another dose was required.

Lois was terrified as she crawled backwards. She turned to face Jason when she heard how terrifying his breathing sounded. The other woman examined a table she walked passed as she slowly followed Lois. Her hand lingered over a heavy solid silver knife, eventually she chose a half moon shape piece of rock that appeared to be made out of some kind of grey marble and had a bright blue centre.

Just when Lois thought Jason was going to cease breathing and the woman was about to viciously bring the heavy piece of rock down upon her skull, there was a large blur, followed by lots of dust, before the echoing sound of piano keys could be heard. Lois watched in horrified fascination as the large grand piano flew across the room literately. The woman did not stand a chance, as it landed on her.

Lois looked at the destroyed piano that the dead woman was trapped underneath. She then turned to face Jason, whose hands were out stretched as if he was frozen. It was obvious to a stunned Lois that her five year-old going on six had pushed a grand piano across the room, crushing and killing the woman in the process.

Jason stared at his mommy who was breathing heavily. She thought in horror, **'Oh, god, oh god, Luthor she was right. Jason, he's not Richards's son, but Superman's No! Lois, no, you mean he's Clark Kent's'** her head was spinning and her heart was pounding in her chest. It was obvious something had gone on between her and Clark before Jason had been born, but why the hell couldn't she remember?

Jason took a deep wheezing breath and brought the inhaler up to his mouth, but stopped halfway, as he suddenly realised he felt fine his breathing had regained control by itself. Lois had also noticed this, and watched her son in worried wonder. It would seem he no longer needed the inhaler she noted with no small amount of surprise.

Lois looked up when two other older women entered; they looked at their crushed comrade under the piano, to Lois then finally to Jason. Before either mother and son knew what had hit them they were being violently shoved into the boats kitchen and the door was slammed loudly behind them and locked.

Lois helped Jason up off the floor where he had landed on his knees. Lois rushed to him and examined him asking him urgently, "Honey are you ok?" Jason replied "Yeah." Lois asked again as she examined him for any kind of injuries "Are you hurt?" Jason replied, "I'm fine."

Lois suddenly bolted off of the floor and practically flew at the door, where one of the women was watching Jason. Lois banged her hand angrily on the circular window in the door and yelled, "Open this door! Open it!" She pulled viciously at the metal door handle, as she watched the woman disappear from sight.

Suddenly she stopped violently tugging on the handle and slowly turned to face her son. She asked gently, "Could you help Mommy open the door?" Jason shook his head and sniffled as he replied sadly, his lower lip trembling slightly, "I'm sorry." Lois's heart broke at the pitiful sight her little son made, just standing there looking so lost and afraid. She quickly ran over to him and lowered herself and took him into her arms and told him soothingly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she held the back of his head, "It's gonna be okay. Okay? It's gonna be okay."


	22. Twenty

**Love and Heroes **

**Twenty **

Jessica was facing a monitor checking the progress of how far the crystals had expanded. She looked up from the monitor when she heard the door to the cabin open. Two of her female lackeys entered. The older of the two cleared her throat and said, "We had a little problem downstairs. Barclay is dead. She got hit with the piano."

Jessica's eyes narrowed dangerously as she mentally crowed, 'I knew it! Clark Kent you have definitely been a naughty, naughty boy. I knew Lane was bullshitting me, ha, what a joke. Who hell does she think she is to try and pull that kind of bullshit with me?' She spoke up out loud, "Where is the boy?" The same woman replied, "With the mother, locked up in the pantry."

The woman clearly sounded disturbed, which was to be expected. After all a small five year-old boy had thrown a grand piano weighting more than a ton. Crushing one of their own and killing them in the process. Stuff like that just did not happen at all. In less you were Superman and even then Superman wasn't a small looking five year-old boy. Jessica said, "Ok, it's time for us to go." She then exited the cabin; the two other women followed her out.

Back at the Daily Planet the lights and all electrical appliances were still down. Jimmy complained, "My camera's not working" he held the camera of complaint up. He then said, "And my phone's not working." Suddenly all of the lights flickered back on and the television and computer monitors also flickered back on.

Jimmy called out, "Okay, I'm good." Chloe rolled her eyes and asked deadpan, "What did you expect Jimmy? Your camera and your phone all work on electricity, which up until a couple of moments ago we were extremely lacking. Then I suspect on top of that, it was another one those annoying blackouts."

Clark stifled a chuckle, while Bruce and Richard exchanged a knowing look. Each male had been on the receiving end of her wrath, no matter in what degree. Clark since he was thirteen, Bruce whenever he'd unwittingly crossed her in the past before he left. And Richard, well, he got a very rude wakeup call that same morning.

Richard shook his head and eyed the monitor in front of him and said, "That was weird." Jimmy, who had started to get bored, adjusted his camera and started taking pictures of his co-workers around the office. He looked at Clark, Chloe, Bruce and Richard through the large lens of his camera. He absently noted as he took the picture, that Clark and Bruce really did look good behind a camera lens.

He switched his focus to Gil and another co-worker who were standing near the fax machine. He instantly noticed Gil was holding something up sideways. He looked from behind his camera, his brows scrunched up in puzzlement. He then looked back through the lens of his camera and adjusted the focus and zoomed in closer. He read what was on the sheet of paper.

He immediately stood and walked over to Gil. That was Lois's handwriting, he'd know it anywhere. As soon as he had the fax from Gil he walked over to the others and called out, "Hey, guys. This just came through the fax. It's Lois's handwriting, I'd recognize it anywhere." He added as he gave it to Richard, "I just- No idea what the numbers mean."

Richard and Clark replied at the same time, "They're coordinates." Richard and Jimmy turned to look at Clark surprised. Chloe and Bruce on the other hand, they weren't surprised in the least, they knew their friend was constantly underestimated, especially in the office. If only all the others knew who else Clark Kent was, and who was working beside them every day.

Richard studied the coordinates and said, "That's just off the coast." He added handing the sheet of paper back to Jimmy and said, "Jimmy, tell Perry I'm talking the seaplane. Keep trying her cell." He then left. Clark nodded to Chloe and Bruce discreetly when Jimmy's back was turned and he was making a phone call. Chloe and Bruce returned the nod. They knew exactly where he was going.

Clark quickly and discreetly as possible made his way towards the elevators in the main lobby. He removed his tie as he entered an elevator. He threw it down, before reaching for and removing his glasses. He then lifted up his arm and floated upwards. As he moved up the elevator shaft, getting faster and faster, he removed item after item of clothing, revealing the famous blue suit and yellow and red S shield on his chest. His civilian clothing fluttered down the shaft behind him.

He then picked up more speed, lifting both arms in the air, fists pointing upwards as he flew faster out of the top of the shaft and into the blue and cloudy sky of Metropolis, leaving a sonic boom in his wake. He flew lower on the river. He flew so fast, the draft created by his speed moved a boy, as he passes, ringing its bell. The water under superman his nothing but a blue streaking blur as he flies onwards.

Suddenly he stops in mid-flight, straightening up in midair as he hears a crackling sound below him. He uses his vision to scan under the water and his horrified to discover the ocean floor is cracking drastically down the middle, heading straight for Metropolis. He can hear thunder far off in the distance as he looks in that direction. He is terribly torn between going back the way he came and heading in the opposite direction to save Lois. His paused for a moment, before he returns back towards Metropolis.

He looked deeply pained. He prayed silently to himself, that Lois would hold on until he could get to her. He now understood what his father meant when he said choosing between the woman that he loves and his duty to the world would be next to impossible and painful to decide between.

Back on the Gertrude, Lois is rummaging through the steel draws of the kitchen. She chooses a wooden rolling pin and immediately charges at the circular glass on the door and begins to smack the end of the rolling pin against the glass, angrily. But all that is achieved is the rolling pin snapping in half and Lois screaming in frustration, shoving her hands through her curly hair, after angrily throwing the rest of the rolling pin to the floor. And is even more angered to discover there isn't even a mere scratch on the glass.

She makes her way back to Jason and slides down defeated and leans against one of the kitchen units, just sitting there, breathing heavily from her early exertion, with a terrified and defeated look upon her face. Jason looks on at his mommy worriedly, it was not like his mommy to act like this, not at all, and it frightened the little boy.

Back in Perry's office at the Daily Planet, Jimmy was showing Perry the sheet of paper Lois had faxed earlier on. Perry asked puzzled, "What are these, lottery numbers?" Jimmy replied hopping Perry never discovered he had no idea what the numbers had meant until Clark and Richard had told him. "I think they're coordinates, chief."

Back in the bullpen a male reporter looks up from his monitor and eyes his desk lamp as it begins to shake. The picture with the cracked glass and a plastic pencil holder full of stationary and other items, also begin to shake and rattle on the surface of Lois's desk.

Chloe and Bruce, who are sat at Chloe's desk and were helping Jimmy, eye her desk as her things start to move of their own accord. Chloe looked up at Bruce with a nervous expression. Bruce's eyes were narrowed calculatingly, thoughtfully and suspiciously. Something was going on. In fact, if Bruce really thought about it, the shaking and rattling of objects on surfaces usually meant the beginning of an Earthquake or some other form of vibrating movement.

Gil and everyone else also begin to look around, as objects on their own desks begin to shake and rattle. Even back in Perry's office Jimmy and Perry have also noticed and sensed the disturbance. While Perry was looking ahead through the glass door and windows into the bullpen, Jimmy was eyeing the view outside with a look of alarm on his face. Suddenly items and thick files and papers began to shake and rattle more violently, some even fell off of surfaces and onto the floor, as a rumbling sound could be heard. Many people exclaimed in alarm.

Meanwhile outside in Metropolis buildings and skyscrapers begun to tremble and a rumbling sound that was gradually getting louder could be heard. Glass in the windows of the building began vibrating loudly. Suddenly Jimmy let out a yelp of terror, as he ducked and behind the desk, as glass went flying in all directions, from the rapidly shattering windows. People inside of the bullpen were starting to panic.

Outside a man fell from high above from a construction site where he had been sitting and controlling a crane. He fell from a great height; luckily for him Superman swooped down and caught him before he could be splattered on the sidewalk. As soon as he had barely placed the man on his feet he flew away quickly. The man stumbled slightly. A taxi driver, honked his horn, there was an angry expression on his face. He yelled to the man still standing in the middle of the road in shock, "Come on! Move it!"

The cabdriver looked upwards as he heard a groaning sound. He was stunned stupid to see a large sign from above a large building had come loose and was free falling and was surely going to hit his cab. Superman had other plans on the other hand. He flew back the way he came rapidly and caught the sign before it could fall any further and cause any damage. The sign made a moaning screeching sound, as it was caught in midair. The man in his cab dropped his cigar in shock, from numb unfeeling fingers. It landed inside of a grid.

Superman flew passed as the sound of people panicking could be heard. He spun over briefly in a roll before turning back, flying backwards fast, as he used his heat vision, letting rip full blast, creating a shield to prevent the glass and rubble from crumbling buildings falling and landing on the people below. There was a look of deep and stern concentration on his handsome face.

Meanwhile the still lit cigar the cab driver had dropped in a grid in his shock had not landed in just any grid. No, it had landed where underground pipes that contained gas used to provide the whole city. The pipe in question suddenly burst open and gas was released.

Back in the bullpen at the Daily Planet, the newsroom was in turmoil. People were screaming as TV monitors exploded violently, sending sparks everywhere. Soon it was silent, everyone stood still, taking in the damage. Many TV monitors had either fallen away from where they had been secured or were handing dangerously, close to falling.

Back underground the still lit cigar gleamed in the dimness. Seconds later a huge fiery inferno erupted when the gas made contact with the cigar. Back above ground, protective lids flew off the grids and fire spewed out and raged upwards. All over the place where a grid had been, a fiery inferno erupted, shooting out fire, one after the other, like a domino effect.

Underground Superman flew, submerged inside a wall of fire. He flew forward at a rapid rate, soon beating the flames so they were behind him. He stopped near the where the pipes stopped and stood blocking an entrance into a plant, where the gas was controlled. Workers ran taking cover, as Superman breathed in deeply before letting rip with a huge gust of icy breath, fighting back the flames so they were forced to go back the way they had originally come. Soon the domino effect started all over again. The flames were extinguished, by the ice breath, grid after grid.

Back at the Daily Planet people were running in a panic out of the building through the main lobby doors. Jimmy had out his camera and was taking pictures of all the people running and the damage that had been caused so far outside of the Daily Planet. Above them, there was a loud rumbling sound followed by a moaning sound as the enormous globe on top of the Daily Planet came loose from its bindings.

There was a loud creaking noise, followed by a screeching, as the globe slowly begun to roll over crushing parts of the cement and brick work, before rapidly falling downwards. Down below Perry feels something hit his nose. Soon he turns as water cascades down the building. Perry turns when he hears Jimmy scream in alarm and points upwards, "Chief!" Perry turns back to see the infamous globe rapidly falling towards him.

Superman quickly flies through a closed window of a building, causing the glass to shatter; he flies out on the other side of the building, shattering another window in the process. He then streaks forwards and reaches upwards as the globe comes falling down. He catches the globe and Perry gaps at him muttering, "Great Caesar's ghost."

Superman, who has his arms above his head, supporting the globe, drifts carefully and slowly to the ground he carefully lands in the street full of stunned people, Jimmy is taking pictures of the scene. Superman slowly and carefully lowers the globe onto a nearby car, crushing the car in the process.

Jimmy looks down at the camera in awe. He can't believe what he had just realised. Why hadn't he seen it before? Damn it. He should have thought of this sooner. Both men, they were never round at the same time, one would appear and the other disappears and vice versa. Clark always disappeared and then Superman would show up. Both left Metropolis the same day and also returned on the same day. Then there was his features close up. Jimmy had never seen Superman so close up; that he could take in every detail of the other man's face.

It was pure and simple, that Jimmy was kicking himself. Superman had worked alongside him and the others, by changing his hair style, putting on a pair of glasses and a old fashioned suit, and made the tone of his voice higher and less confidant, making it possible to fool the whole world. Clark Kent was Superman, the Man of Steel. 'Oh my god, holy shit' Jimmy thought. No one was gonna believe him.

But then Jimmy paused, as he realised if he told anyone, then he could possibly ruin Clark's life outside of saving the world. He knew it would also affect his mother and others close to him. No. Definitely not, even if it was the scoop of the century and would more than kick start his career in journalism.

But he would never in a billion years betray Clark and Superman. Clark had befriended him willingly as soon as they had met. And then as Superman he had saved Jimmy's life on more than one occasion. So no, Jimmy would never tell a soul. He would take this secret to his grave.


	23. Twenty One

**Love and Heroes **

**Twenty One**

Kane and the others looked down from the helicopter at creepy monstrosity the crystals laced with the Kryptonite had evolved into. Kane secretly thought Jessica had finally gone and lost it this time around. She had well and truly lost a firm grasp on the plot long ago. This was personal, at least as far as Superman was concerned and Jessica's past feeling for the flying caped hero.

He wasn't the only one. All of the women were secretly thinking the same as they watched as the crystals continued to grow upwards and outwards in the ocean below them. But what truly sealed the deal was the growing satisfaction that coloured Jessica's regal features. There was an almost sinister and gleeful quality to her expression.

Back on the Gertrude Lois was close to tears. Jason eyed his mother before looking to the still firmly secured door. Lois was losing hope and fast. Usually in the past, Superman, no Clark, had found her by now. She had no idea where he was. But then she suddenly figured if Jessica had managed to successfully use those crystals in her plan, she imagined Clark was probably dealing with that.

But still Lois could not help the tears that filled her eyes as she thought of everything Chloe had said that morning. About how Clark has to go on constantly alone or else some nut and whack job uses you against him. Well, her current situation was proving Chloe correct yet again. Her cousin had been right far too often lately for Lois's peace of mind.

Back inside the room where the piano still laid in ruins a creaking noise that was steadily getting louder echoed around the room. Down below beneath the boat, the crystal was rapidly growing. The bottom of the boat could be seen. The crystal was heading straight for the centre of the boat, which happened to be the bottom of the glass floor of the piano room.

Back in the kitchen Jason slowly got to his feet. Lois watched as her son began to slowly walk towards the door. Jason lifted the handle on the door, just as Lois thought her son was going to use his new found Super-strength again the door opened to reveal Richard.

Jason exclaimed, "Daddy." Lois looked up stunned and breathed out in relief, "Oh, my God." Lois shakily got to her feet and watched as Jason ran to Richard. Richard bent down to Jason's smaller height and took him into his arms and held him as Jason arms went around his neck. Richard eyed Lois over Jason's shoulder.

As soon as Richard released Jason Lois ran into his out stretched arms and wrapped her arms around his neck clinging to him. Lois pulled back after a moment and took Richard's face in her hands and asked him "How did you get here?" Richard simply replied, "I flew."

It was just as Richard wrapped an arm around Jason's side pulling him to his side that the Kryptonite crystal hit its mark, slicing through the glass floor of the piano room. The entire ship shook, sending the family of three inside of the kitchen to the floor from the force of the impact.

Back in the piano room a large and impossibly wide crystal had ripped the floor to shreds and was quickly rising upwards towards the ceiling, flooding the room, until the crystal reached its goal and ripped right through the ceiling. This caused Lois, Jason and Richard to hit the floor once again.

The Crystal had grown so tall and wide that it lifted the boat several feet out of the water and the only thing keeping it up and not snapping into two was the crystal lodged in its centre. The higher the crystal grew the more it was lifted out of the water until it was balancing several feet in the air, tilted dangerously to one side.

Back in the kitchen Lois, Jason and Richard were crawling towards each other. Lois grabbed hold of Jason and held him closely to her whilst the boat shuddered violently. Back outside the ship was titled so far and the crystal had grown so tall, that the boat began to shatter down the middle. Lois looked on horrified as Jason looked on in terror as they watched the end of the boat tilting upwards as it barely held on by an inch to the other end of the boat.

Lois grabbed Jason and held even more tightly onto him. Richard crawled over to the two of them. He looked up in horror along with Lois as they took in the sight of the other end of the boat stuck in midair, where the crystal was speared through it, and the end they were sat in was still barely holding on by a thread.

They were even more horrified when the boat crackled loudly before their half of the boat complete snapped and was severed from the other end, still speared by the crystal. They went plunging towards the ocean. They remained floating on the surface, as all the kitchen appliances fell from their surfaces and tumbling down upon them. That was not the worst part no, things became deathly terrifying as the kitchen begun to rapidly filled with water from the ocean, as the snapped end of the boat sank deeper and deeper into the ocean underneath them.

Jason called out in panic, "Mommy! Mom!" Richard grabbed hold of Jason and quickly swam towards Lois, who was having trouble keeping her head above the water. Lois quickly regained her balance and took Jason from Richard, and the three of them starting stretching upwards, holding onto the steel draws and counter top, hoping to stay above the water.

Lois begun to climb up the side as Richard held onto him. But soon the water was becoming too high for Richard to stay afloat and hold Jason up securely. Jason called out in alarm, "Mommy!" Lois held out her hand and called to Richard over the sound of the rushing water "Give him to me!" Lois figured if she could keep Jason above water level then whatever came next she and Richard would deal with it.

Jason was terrified and kept calling, "Mommy! Mommy!" Lois took hold of one of his hands and pulled him up further out of the water and said, "Come on, Jason, come on." Suddenly the door to the kitchen closed knocking Lois hard on the head, sending her plunging back into the water.

Richard called out horrified, "Lois! Lois! Jason followed suit and yelled "Mommy!" Richard left Jason hanging off the side of a kitchen unit and went under the water to retrieve Lois. Lois, who had been knocked out when the door had hit her head, was unconscious.

With the door now closed the air was rapidly thinning and Richard was all that was holding Jason and Lois above water. Jason and Richard looked out of the circular window above them. Jason desperately placed his hand on the glass in terror. Jason was more terrified then he had ever been in his entire life when water completely covered the glass. Richard felt his blood turn cold in terror and his stomach drop as they were completely submerged under the ocean. The strong currents were pulling them down rapidly, they were trapped.

The wreck with the small family of three continued to plunge deeper and deeper into the oceans dark and taunting depths. The view become darker and murky until all there was left was darkness. Down below, Richard was breathing heavily in exertion and fear, as he held their heads above water and Jason continued to desperately tap his hand against the glass.

Suddenly both Richard and Jason startled as a pair of red booted feet landed firmly on top of the glass. As soon as they felt themselves being lifted upwards, they instantly knew who was out there. Richard had never wanted to cry in relief so much in his entire life. He grinned widely and told Jason, "Jason, get on my back."

Superman grabbed hold of the wreckage when he had a firm grip; he pulled upwards taking the wreckage with the precious life inside of it with him. Soon he broke the surface and rose with the wreckage firmly in his grasp. As soon as he secured the wreckage he ripped the door open off of its hinges. With one hand he held the wreckage in place and reached down with the other to Richard and ordered him, "Give me your hand."

Richard reached forward, but it was enough that he ended up going under, but still managed to keep Jason and a still unconscious Lois floating above water. Superman quickly got a firm grip on Richard's hand and his wrist and lower arm. He then asked, "Have you got them?" Richard nodded as best as he could without going under again and replied breathlessly, "Yeah."

And with that Superman let go of the wreckage allowing it to fall back into the ocean, whilst he flew upwards holding onto Richard, who securely had his arm wrapped around Lois and Jason was securely holding onto his back. It was then the unthinkable happened to Richard. Later on he would question why he came to the realization that he had at such a time, due to delirium from terror or sickness from relief, he would never truly know.

Richard looked up at Superman and truly studied to man for the first time. He took note of the wet hair and the unique blue eyes. Suddenly he had to scream at his brain to not let Jason and Lois fall back into the ocean, as he was rocked to his very core by what he realised. It was as if he had been struck by lightning and punched in the stomach.

He imagined Superman's hair was dry, but still hanging in his eyes and face as it were right then. He then placed a pair of thick and goofy looking glasses on his face, shielding the currently exposed blue eyes. He replaced the red cape, boots and blue suit with the red and yellow S shield, with an old fashioned three piece brown suit.

His mind screamed blue bloody murder at him, **'CLARK KENT IS SUPERMAN! SUPERMAN IS CLARK KENT!'** It was so obvious now, for so many reasons. One, the way Superman, No! Clark" he corrected himself. The way Clark was eyeing Lois. He had only ever known Clark to do that when he thought no one was watching. But he had. He had more than an inkling that the other man was either in love with his fiancée or had one hell of a crush on her.

The second reason being that he had only really noticed over the last month and half or so, that Clark would disappear and immediately Superman would appear on the scene or the news. He had never seen either man in the same place at one time. Perry admitted to same thing as did Jimmy when he had mentioned it to the two of them. He had mentioned it to Jimmy, thinking the younger man might know why exactly that was, as he seemed to practically worship the ground Clark Kent walked upon.

The third and fourth reasons were the ones he was truly mentally kicking and berating himself over. Clark Kent and Superman shared the same height, weight, and his features, now that he knew better. And then there was the hair, eye and skin colouring. Then there was the last one, which had only happened that morning. Chloe Sullivan, cousin of Lois Lane, best friend since she was thirteen and ex girlfriend of one Clark Kent. She had defended both men to the hilt and passionately.

He supposed it wasn't a bad disguise as far as disguises went, considering there was the change in pitch with his voice. The stuttering and the shy, nervous clumsiness. All an act, wow, the man was one hell of an actor, he'd give him that. He'd managed to fool him and by the looks of it both of Lois and Perry as well as the rest of the world.

Richard felt the other man needed to know that he figured it out. And he had no idea when he would get the chance to tell him, so he chose that moment as his eyes locked with Superman's and he looked at him in disbelief and mouthed, **'Clark Kent. I know your Clark Kent'**

Superman, who could read lips perfectly like he knew all of those other languages, looked at him in horrified disbelief, shaking his head as the colour drained from his face. Richard merely nodded slightly, his eyes filled with knowledge like Superman had never seen in the other man's eyes before. He knew the other man had truly figure it out and meant the words he had mouthed to him.

Whilst Richard and Superman were lost in the turmoil of their thoughts and realizations, Jason looked down at the sinking wreckage. He then looked back up at Superman and thought, **'Mr. Clark saved us'** Yes, Jason knew, he was probably one of the first to figure it out. He had been standing next to Clark when there had been a news report showing Superman flying around saving the day yet again. It was then that it all clicked, like it only could with the imaginative mind of a child.

If only Superman knew, that Lois, Jimmy, Jason and worst of all Jessica Luthor also knew of his most dangerous secret of all. His other identity. At least Perry and the rest of the world were still unaware. He would be able to trust the others, while Jessica would soon not be a problem.

Superman flew them over to Richard's waiting seaplane. Jason climbed into the plane sat down and quickly buckled himself in, while Richard carried Lois inside and lay her down on the floor. He smoothed a hand across her head where the door had closed on it, hitting her.

As Richard was checking her over, Superman did a little of his own kind of checking. He scanned her and was relieved to discover there was no permanent damage that she just had a minor concussion from being hit in the head, with he had no idea what. Richard looked up, when he realised Clark was staring intently at Lois, it didn't take long for him to realise why either, now that he knew who exactly Clark Kent was.

Superman completed the scan and informed Richard, "She'll be fine." Richard nodded. Richard said, "I can't take off in this." Superman replied, "I'll point you in the right direction." Richard replied gratefully, "Thank you." Superman nodded briefly before eyeing Lois one last time with longing that he could no long hide. He figured why both if there was a very strong possibility that he was heading back in the opposite direct to his death.

Richard saw it. He saw how pained the other man looked. Yet still Richard realised the other man had not made a move on Lois since his return. And for that Richard respected him even more, even if he was in love with his fiancée. Yes love, it was no crush, not the way Clark was looking at Lois with such pained longing.

Superman flew out of the seaplane when he was certain Richard was settled behind the controls and Lois and Jason were secure. He then moved behind the seaplane and pushed the bottom, pushing it in the right direction.


	24. Twenty Two

**Love and Heroes **

**Twenty Two**

Superman watched the seaplane until it was a mere spec in the distance. He then flew in the opposite direction. He continued to fly, his rage growing by the second as he took in the mockery Jessica Luthor had made of his peoples technology. Not just the technology but his heritage as well.

He had a feeling he knew why she'd done it as well. Jessica had always been interested him in more ways than he was entirely happy or comfortable with. And she had made no such secret of her intentions in regards to him either. He imagined she was feeling immensely scorned and bitter, he after all was the reason she had been sent to prison to serve two life sentences. And now he was also the reason why she was free and why the monstrosity below him was in existence.

He soon landed hard on his feet, causing cracks in the dark looking crystal around him. He looked around in disgusted horror. This was a hellish mockery. If only Lex knew what his cousin had done. He would have persecuted her before she could have blinked. Jessica never had nor would she ever be his favourite cousin.

Superman turned when he heard a familiar cold, calculating and regal female voice asking him, "See anything familiar?" Superman replied coldly, "I see a bitter and scorned woman's sick idea of a joke and her way of getting back at me for denying her what she wanted. My affections and attention set on her and her alone. So I guess she's done this knowing never in a billion life times would such a thing ever occur."

Jessica's jaw clenched and she replied mock sweetly, "Really, because I see my new apartment, which could have been ours, had you not denied me." She added, "And I see a place for Kane and one for my friends and that place over there, I'll rent out." She said all this as she pointed to different locations around her. All the while Superman was climbing the steps towards her.

She continued as Superman came closer and closer, his eyes boring into her, cold as ice. "But, you know, maybe you're right. You know, maybe it is a little cold." She paused and said, "It's "she paused once more before asking, "What's the word I'm searching for? It's a little" she paused once more before finally saying, "Alien." She added coldly, "It lacks that human touch."

Superman was now standing in front of her and said, "You have something that belongs to me." He stared hard at her. He faltered slightly as he realised sweat was actually trickling down the side of his face. He never sweated, never. Before he knew what was happening, Jessica had punched him in the chest hard, sending him flying down the steps, destroying some of the crystal on the way down. It was easy to hit him like that, seeing as everyone in the room apart from Superman had Kryptonite running though their veins. And on top of that, the structure was made of actual crystal tainted with Kryptonite.

Back on the seaplane Lois was still out cold. Richard called out over the radio, "Metropolis Tower, this is seaplane November-Seven-Two-Four-One-Hotel. Do you copy?" he continued to repeat this before he said "Damn it!" Lois meanwhile was finally awake. She slowly got to her feet and placed a hand on Jason's cheek, checking to see if he was alright. Once she was satisfied that he was none the worse for wear, she moved toward Richard and placed her hand on Richard's shoulder. Richard quickly turned and removed the headset he was wearing and said, "Lois! Are you all right?"

Lois sighed, her head was absolutely pounding. She sat in the co-pilots seat and buckled herself in and replied, "Yeah what happened?" All Richard said in reply was, "Superman." Lois asked, "Where is he?" Richard replied looking troubled, "He went back." Lois felt her blood run cold as; she remembered Luthor had Kryptonite on her, a lot of Kryptonite in fact.

She said, "Richard, we have to turn around." Richard replied incredulously, "What? No." Lois insisted, "We have to turn around." Richard shook his head and replied, "We barely made it out of there. Now you want me to go back?" Lois replied firmly, "Yes, please!" She pleaded, "He'll die."

It was Richard's turn to feel his blood turning cold. He now knew he was losing her. He had been slowly losing her over the last four months since his return. She was still in love with Clark. She had obviously lied when she had denied she had ever loved Superman. He sighed in defeat; he would go back for Clark, as even he did not deserve to die. But he did know that he would fight for Lois if that was what it took. He said "All right, hold on." He then turned the seaplane around, gritting his teeth as he controlled the seaplane in the heavy storm.

Back on the island Jessica had created Superman was on all fours. He felt sick with horror when he realised what exactly was causing his more than minor discomfort and him to sweat. This whole monstrosity was not only made of the crystals of his people. No, it was laced with Kryptonite.

Also he thought of the fact it was Jessica that had punched him hard knocking him down the stairs. No human woman should or have any right to be that strong. It reminded him of the meteor effected residence in Smallville when he and Jessica and the others had been teenagers.

He had a sick feeling he knew where her sudden strength had come from. That was the last straw for him. Not only had she stolen his crystals and made this monstrosity, but she had also pumped herself full of Kryptonite. And he was willing to wager that the only other man among them and those other women were also sporting Kryptonite in their veins as well.

Jessica playfully danced down the stairs and said, "Kryptonite" she spat the word mockingly. Oh she was certain he was more than aware without her having to tell him so. That she was certain of. Clark looked down at his fingers and was horrified to see his own blood on them. He had never seen his own blood, except for when he was Jason's age and his invulnerability was still developing. But this was different; he had not had this problem after his powers were fully developed. So naturally he was unaccustomed to seeing his own blood, a sight that didn't in the least sit well with him.

Jessica viciously kicked him with her stiletto heeled boot and said cruelly, "You're asking yourself, how?" She asked mockingly, "Didn't you dad ever teach you to look before you leap?" She kicked him brutally with each word she said with all of the strength the Kryptonite in her veins provided her, as she said the words teach you to look before you leap.

Kane suddenly felt sick as he saw the other women join Jessica. Oh, this was not gonna be pretty in the least. He felt deep pity for Superman. He eyed the Crystals while the others were suitably distracted. He had a plan and just hopped it worked. He gathered the crystals in their current wrapping and secured them tightly so no chance of any water getting inside of the supposedly water proof packaging Jessica had been keeping them in could occur.

While the others were still occupied, never once seeing Kane as he quietly goes off to one side. He looked back at the scene one last time before tossing the crystals covered in the water proof tightly sealed packaging. Jessica was shouting so loudly she did not hear the splash nor did any of the others, all except for Superman.

Only one of the other women knew, she and Kane had planned it. Hopping if the occasion did arise they would dump the crystals. Even if meant Jessica would kill them, they did not care. They were sick of her insanity. So naturally the woman saw Kane toss them and discreetly nodded to herself in satisfaction.

Kane then whispered loud enough for only Superman to hear, or so he hopped. "Superman, your crystals are in a protective and sealed water proof packaging. I have thrown them in the ocean. If you survive this, I hope you find them and never allow them back in Jessica hands again. They were never ever meant for her insanity addled mind. I'm so sorry for the trouble that has been caused."

Superman heard it all and took silent note. If he survived, which was looking very unlikely right then, but if he did, he would search that ocean with a fine tooth comb if he had to. Those crystals were all he had left of his parents and his home planet. He would without a shadow of a doubt be retrieving those crystals. But in the mean time the main thing Superman was concentrating on was trying to stay alive.

Jessica yelled still very much unaware of what her male companion had just gone and done. She was far too distracted by her rage and thirst for revenge against Superman. "Crystals. They're amazing, aren't they? They inherit the traits of the minerals around them, kind of like a son inheriting the traits of his father." She growled and viciously kicked him in the jaw. That boy or at least a child of Superman's should have belonged to both he and her, not that bitch Lois Lane.

Superman grunted his head flew back from the force of the kick. At least he was already on the floor his mind blearily thought through the agony. She spat coldly as she turned away from the man she had once loved. "You took away five years of my life; you also denied me what I wanted from you. So I'm just returning the favour!" she growled the word favour. She turned back around again quickly and went to bring her foot down again, but Superman caught her boot before she could make contact.

The women started kicking and throwing Superman around and dragging him across the dirt, rock and crystal Kryptonite. One yelled, "Get up! Come on!" It was then Superman realised he was having the shit beaten out of him by a group of women, a group of women dosed up on Kryptonite. One woman with all of the provided strength from the Kryptonite threw Superman into the crystals, shattering them. He screamed in agony as he landed against it. The agony of the viciously cruel and unforgiving landing and the burn of the Kryptonite coming into contact with his bare flesh.

Kane closed his eyes and turned away, he couldn't bare the sight. It was wrong and it was sick. Inhuman and monstrous was a few words that come to mind. He realised as a man Jessica figured he would have been throwing his weight around brutally as well considering he had the added strength of the Kryptonite. But Jessica was wrong, extremely so. He wanted no part in this physical torture that was currently taking place right in front of him.

Superman pitifully crawled on his hands and knees through the water trying to get away from the manic and viciously crazed Kryptonite dosed women. He would never forget this, this was pure humiliation. Women, human women were beating him up. He did not care that they had the added advantage of extra strength due to the Kryptonite in their veins. And of course that he had been weakened drastically by all of the Kryptonite surrounding him.

He grunted in pain as one of the women cruelly brought her foot down on his back knocking him back onto the water covered floor. He continued to crawl from them as they kicked out at him. Two of the three women bodily lifted him up off of the ground. Then the three of them took turns punching him in the stomach, not once letting him fall.

Jessica looked on at all of this emotionlessly. Kane had never wanted to slap a woman so badly in his life as he did Jessica at that moment. He loathed the sick bitch and wondered why he had ever got involved with her or ever loved her. She was nothing but a bitter and scorned insane bitch. And all this, because the most powerful man on the planet and possibly in the universe had denied her and did not return the love she had felt for him since she was sixteen years-old. Kane had loved her, so yes he knew what unrequited love felt like. But still, he was not doing all of the crazy and inhuman shit that Jessica was currently doing.

After a full minute of repeatedly punching him in the stomach they carelessly allowed him to full back onto the ground, where he landed face first in the water. Jessica then made her way over to them, as they continued to kick him on the ground making him grunt in pain with everything kick.

Jessica removed the Kryptonite blade she had been saving specially for an occasion like this. She watched in satisfaction as one of her lackeys vicious grabbed Superman's hair and forced his face into the water holding it there, placing constant pressure on the back of his head so he could not lift his head.

Finally the woman released him and stood, as Jessica finally approached them with a cruel smile curling around her full and blood red painted lips. She looked down upon him without a hint of pity. He had turned her heart to ice. As a teenager she had known how to love regardless of being a Luthor. It was his refusal of her that had sent her over the edge, making her what she was right then. Of course the five year stint in prison had a part in fuelling everything.

She allowed him to crawl slowly towards the edge of the structure where the ocean lay below. She then followed him before grabbing him around the neck, as he kneeled on his knees. She then with all of her enhanced might stabbed him with the Kryptonite in his side, driving the blade into him with every last single ounce of her strength. Smiling widely and sinisterly all the while.

Superman threw his head back and screamed, his screaming echoing off the walls of the hellish structure. Kane looked on in sickened horror. He would never forget the sound of Superman's agony filled screams echoing off of the walls, for as long as he had left alive on this Earth. He was chilled and disturbed to the bone.

Jessica walked him right to the very edge and gave the Kryptonite an extra twist for cruel measures, making Superman howl. She whispered viciously in his ear as she placed a mockery of a lovers kiss on the shell of his ear. "I loved you, you fucking bastard. Now, Clark Kent, fly."

Clark went ridged not just from the pain, but also from the fact she had called him by his name, Clark Kent. Oh God, she knew who he really was. How long had she know and god knows who else she had told. That was his last coherent thought, as Jessica broke off the free length of the Kryptonite that wasn't embedded in his side. She then let him fall face first into a large and deep puddle of water.

Superman crawled closer to the edge before shakily getting to his feet. He was unsteady and swayed slightly as he stood. He then slowly and painfully turned to face everyone. Jessica and the other women looked satisfied and smug, while the only other man among them looked pale and sickly. He looked deeply disturbed, Superman noted. He then tried to fly, but ended up falling over the edge and plunging into the ocean below.

Jessica looked over the edge at the rippling water where her once love had just plunged to his death. She whispered under breath, "So long, Clark Superman Kent."


	25. Twenty Three

**Love and Heroes **

**Twenty Three**

Superman continued to sink deeper and deeper into the ocean. His birth father Jor-El spoke to him inside of his head. **'Your leadership can stir others to their own capacities for moral betterment. The human heart is still subjected to monstrous deceits. Our destruction could have been avoided. At this very moment I could embrace you in my arms. Your help would be called for endlessly. Remember me. Even for those tasks which human beings could solve themselves.'**

Superman tried to reach for the Kryptonite in his side struggling under the water as he withered in agony. It felt like his insides were a blaze with liquid fire, especially where the Kryptonite was sticking out of his side. He was sinking fast and fast losing consciousness, while rapidly losing hope and faith in ever getting out of his current predicament alive.

Meanwhile Richard's seaplane was travelling back the way it had come. Richard and Lois searched the water and the sky as best as they could. Jason and Lois now had their own headsets like Richards. Jason was looking out of the window, hoping he would be able to spot Superman.

Back in the ocean Superman continued to struggle as his father's voice echoed inside of his head, **'Remember me Kal-El. Remember me.'** Superman concentrated on his father's voice and forced himself regardless of the pain to swim up to the surface. He took a deep pained filled breath as he hit the surface.

Meanwhile Jason was continuing to look out of the window, searching for Superman. Suddenly Jason saw the very person they were searching for. He did not question why he could see down there, when it shouldn't have been possible and that his parents had been unable to see. He called out to them, pointing out of the window, "Superman's down there."

Lois looked at her son and instantly knew why he had spotted him, while she and Richard had been unable. Apparently not only was Jason displaying his true biological father's ability of super-strength, he also had his super-vision. She asked him, "You sure?" Jason replied, "Yeah."

Lois got up out of the chair and looked out of the window and moments later after searching, sure enough she saw him too. Apparently, so had Richard as soon as Lois had called out his name "Richard!" he replied, "Yeah, I saw him, strap in." Just as he heard the propellers of Richard's Seaplane he gave up the battle and gave in letting himself float freely, closing his eyes.

Back in the seaplane Lois removed the headset she was wearing and stood as Richard switched off the engine. Lois then opened the door and jumped into the ocean without a second thought for her own safety. It was this action as Richard reached the door and called out, "Lois!" that he knew for definite that Lois was still very much in love with Clark, whether she had any idea that he was Clark Kent or not. He turned back to Jason and said, "Stay here and do not move." Jason shook his head, silently telling Richard he wouldn't move.

Superman continued to float deeper and deeper down into the ocean. Just as he was about to touch the floor of the ocean, Lois's hand reached out and grabbed a handful of his cape. Back above Richard had closed the door slightly. He then began to search for any sign of Lois or Clark.

He turned when he heard a splash. He saw Lois emerge with an unconscious Superman. He was obviously too heavy for her to handle and was having trouble staying above the water. Richard dived in and swam towards the pair. When he reached them he helped a heavily panting Lois pull Superman towards the Seaplane.

Once they were all securely inside once more Richard started the engine and the propellers roared to life. Richard gritted his teeth and he chanted to himself, "Come on, come on, come on." Lois called out to Richard as the Seaplane slowly started to rise up from the water with difficulty. "Richard!" Richard called back, "I'm trying it's too choppy."

Lois gently clutched Superman's face as she looked on hopelessly. Jason turned in his seat to look at his mother and Superman. At the controls Richard exclaimed to himself "Oh, my God." He adjusted something on the control panel. There were several crossed and intertwined crystals a head blocking his way. He only hopped he could get the seaplane up high enough to avoid crashing into them head on.

Richard grimaced when the side of his seaplane brushed against one of the smaller crystals shattering it. His eyes widened as they come to a waterfall, which had been created due to the Crystal Kryptonite. Richard gritted his teeth and clung to the controls as they went over the edge of the waterfall, freefalling in a steep dive. Jason sat back in his chair, his eyes wide in fear. Richard sighed in relief and grinned widely as the Seaplane lifted upwards and took off without crashing.

Lois cringed and felt her heart break when she saw what was lodge in his side. She quickly went over to the medical kit Richard always had on board in case of an emergency. She found a pair of pliers hopping they would work. She then walked back over to him and kneeled behind him. She gripped the end of the Kryptonite that was sticking out and then gripped it with the pliers and pulled.

Superman instantly began to scream in pain. Lois's heart broke and she felt sick that she was causing him any kind of pain. Bu hell, she had to get the Kryptonite out of him, it staying where it was currently imbedded was by no means an option. She didn't care that he lied to her and it was Luthor she had heard it from. All she cared about was making sure he survived. And the first thing she needed to do in order to accomplish this was to remove the Kryptonite and get it the hell away from him as far as she possibly could.

After pulling for a few more seconds and getting another heart shattering scream from him she finally felt it give and slip out of him. He grunted in pain and fell back limply as the toxic shard was finally removed from him. Lois then stood and opened the door before heaving the blood covered shard outside with all of her might. Richard exclaimed as she opened the door, "Whoa!"

Lois quickly made her way back to Superman and kneeled after closing the door firmly shut behind her. She placed her hand at back of his neck and lifted his head slightly. He was looking up at her with wide pained filled blue eyes. He gasped out, "How did you find me?" She turned face the front where Richard's back was turned and was still driving the seaplane.

Superman called out, "Thank you." He then slowly and painfully got to his feet. Lois could clearly see every single moment was a world of pain for him to endure. She was shocked and incredulous when he turned and opened the plane door. She called out, "What are you doing?" He turned back to her and said, "I have to go back."

Lois shook her head firmly and tried to reason with him, she was clearly distressed, "You're hurt." Richard looked on at the scene taking place in front of him. He watched as Lois looked at Clark brokenly and he smiled sadly and loving at her and said, "Goodbye Lois."

Richard watched as Clark looked at Lois one last lingering time before Lois stifle a sob as Clark flew out of the door and Lois ran forwards and looked out up into the sky with a look of pained longing and heartbreak. He knew Clark wasn't trying to take Lois away from him. The fact he had just said goodbye to Lois, making it sound like he didn't expect to survive, told him all he needed to know.

Meanwhile Superman flew up through the clouds and stood in front of the sun basking in its healing and revitalizing brilliance. He closed his eyes and threw his head back and spread his arms out wide and soaked in the sun. He sighed in relief as he felt the sun returning his energy and his will to fight to him. He opened his eyes looking more refreshed then he had moments before. He clenched his fist, testing his strength. Moments later he ripped through the clouds, the brightness of the sun following him in his wake.

He flew forwards looked down towards the ocean floor, his eyes ablaze with his heat vision as he shot two red beams. He submerged himself in the ocean while all the while letting full blast with his heat vision. All of the heat vision he had used had caused a small pit of lava on the ocean floor.

Back on the island Jessica and others were sitting around. The three women were playing cards whilst the TV was on. Kane was sitting nervously as Jessica lit a cigarette. She was trembling with pure rage. She had only just finished screaming her rage having discovered the crystals were gone.

She had instantly turned on Kane, he now had a broken nose where she had punched him. The three women had told Jessica that not once did they see Kane move, that he had been standing quietly watching everything. They claimed if Kane or one of them had done it, then she would have caught them in the act as she had been far too close by to have missed anything. So it was now that Jessica sat seething in rage. She had her suspicions as who was the guilty culprit, she would bide her time.

Suddenly items began to shake and rattle off of the crystal surfaces. Jessica shifted nervously when dust started fall from the top the structure as if it was starting too crumbled away. She stood and walked ahead looking outwards. Kane asked, "Jessica, what's happening?" Jessica didn't answer she merely ran towards the helicopter. Screw Kane and the others. She bet it was all of them that did away with those crystals. She could careless they could die and rot for all she cared.

As she ran across the structure as the crystals began to snap and crumble away to fine power. There was a loud rumbling noise as larger crystals started to give out and fall forwards. Just as Kane and the three women started make their escape a large portion of the structure collapsed on top of them, crushing them, killing them instantly.

Just as Jessica got inside of the helicopter and was about to start the engine a large and wide crystal came falling forwards at a rapid speed, it was practically blurred. Before she could doing anything, even move a muscle, the crystal that weighted a ton, due to how tall and wide it had expanded, landed on top of the helicopter, crushing it with Jessica still inside of it before she had even the chance to jump out or even scream. The crushed helicopter then slid off of the edge and plunged down into the ocean below, taking a crushed and very dead Jessica Luthor with it to a watery grave.


	26. Twenty Four

**Love and Heroes **

**Twenty Four**

The cause of the earthquake inside of the structure had been Superman underneath it, lifting it up. He had no idea Jessica and the rest were still on it. He only knew what had happened when he saw the crushed helicopter with an equally crushed Jessica inside of it, plunging rapidly down towards the ocean.

He felt his stomach turn as he ceased using his Super-vision to see inside of the crushed wreckage sinking to the bottom of the Ocean. He closed his eyes and was silent, thinking back to the time he met Jessica Luthor. He realised that he and Jessica would have never worked, even if he had feelings for her, which he hadn't, even now she was dead he still didn't have any feelings for her. She never stood a chance.

At sixteen it was Lana he dated, until the age of seventeen. Then a seventeen until the age of nineteen he had dated Chloe. He hadn't actually dated Lois, but he had fallen in love with her and was still very much in love with her. He had made loved to her several times when they had been at the fortress five years ago.

Superman gripped underneath the whole island. It was the heaviest thing he had ever picked up, but right then with all of the Kryptonite he had come into contact with that day and was still in close contact with, made him even more aware of how exactly heavy the monstrosity he held up was.

As soon as he started to fly upwards with the monstrosity the bottom layer of crystal began to break down, large chucks of Kryptonite laced Crystal plummeted down into the ocean far below. As soon as all of that protective Crystal Superman had been using to spare himself from the brunt of the Kryptonite was gone, he was left dealing with huge spikes of pure Kryptonite.

The radiation from the deadly and toxic rock intensified that Superman had to fight to not drop the whole land mass in his hands back down into the ocean. He knew it would cause even more danger if he allowed that to happen. The further he flew up, the more the Kryptonite grew into sharp and deadly spikes close to his face. Sweat poured down his brow and nose. The pain and strain was so horrific, Superman could not help but shake violently. It only got worse as he reached the dark star filled sky that was known as space.

There was no area under the landmass that was not covered in pure continuously growing Kryptonite. He resisted the urge to scream in agony as he saw smoke coming from his hands where the Kryptonite was searing into him, burning him severely. His bright blue eyes were bloodshot and filled to the brim with pure unforgivable agony as he finally with last of his remaining strength pushed the landmass away from him. It slowly floated away into space. He then lay on his back and watched as it slowly disappeared into the distance.

Then finally he was spent of all energy. His eyes closed and with his arms stretched out widely he lay on his cape and fluttered freely down to Earth, falling faster and faster as he penetrated the Earth's atmosphere. As soon as his unconscious form penetrates the clouds he free falls even faster. His hair and cape is fluttering around him. His eyes are closed, as if he is only sleeping. The faster he falls the larger the buildings and landscape below him becomes, until the point that people standing on the Metropolis sidewalk can see his prone figure falling helplessly closer and closer to the ground.

Finally he lands with a loud thump causing the leaves in a cluster of nearby trees in the park to flutter and dust and earth to scatter upwards and around him. A crater is created from the force from which Superman fell from the sky and landed on the hard ground. He lays unmoving inside of the crater.

Superman is still out it that he had no idea that several uniformed police officers come running through the main entrance of the hospital, clearing the path, as one officer calls out. "Watch it." Clearing a path for the trolley that his prone figure rests upon as doctors and nurses run as they push it along the corridor. The same officer calls out. "Clear a path. Clear the way!" A nurse calls out in panic, "Move!" A doctor added, "Trauma one."

As they rush along the S of the shield on his costume is in full view, meaning it is impossible to not know even with the blue suit and red cape and boots, who exactly they have on that trolley, lying motionlessly with an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. A Doctor calls out as they rush into a sterile room, "Got him!"

As soon as they have him inside the doctors surround him and start to remove his costume, soon his chest his completely bared. They turn him over on his side and discover the unusual shaped hole in his flesh. It is all bruised the colours of yellow, blue and black. There is also a sickly green and yellow around the wound. A small piece of Kryptonite can be seen dislodged in the wound. The wound is evidentially starting to become infected.

A Doctor takes a set of strong medical pliers and pulls out the remaining shard of Kryptonite. Luckily there is no haemorrhaging. But when a female Doctor attempts to put a needle in his arm the needle is bent out of shape. It is obvious he is still somewhat invulnerable.

They go to shock him. A Doctor suggests 200 and a nurse asked, "Will that be enough he isn't human?" The Doctor agrees and said, "All right, charging to three, 360." They shock him and instantly their equipment blows up and burst into flames. The Doctors turn to face the monitor with Superman's vital signs on it. It is flat lining. The mask his removed from his mouth and nose. A nurse then throws the shard of Kryptonite into a metal bowl.


	27. Twenty Five

**Love and Heroes **

**Twenty Five**

When Chloe had heard that Clark had been rushed into hospital and was now in a coma, she felt sick and her legs had given out in grief. It Bruce hadn't caught her in his arms, letting her sob broken heartedly for her best friend she would have surely fallen to the floor in a defeated and broken heap.

She could not lose her friend. He was the first true friend Chloe ever had, that understood and respected her. Who did not hold her vices and pet peeves against her and who loved her just the way she was, generous and loving, snarky sharp tongued Chloe Sullivan, one of the best damn reporters out there.

They got into the hospital easy enough. Bruce being who he is was an absolute given. Chloe on the otherhand had dealt with and wrote many exclusives on Superman over the last four months and had been seen talking to him, when Lois was still in a snit over him leaving. This meant the hospital saw her as someone who could be trusted and allowed access to Superman.

When Chloe had seen her friend lying motionlessly and incredibly pale, she was horrified. It was at that moment impossible to believe that the man lying in the bed was the strongest person in the entire world, if not the universe. And to see him lying there looking so helpless and defeated truly broke Chloe's heart.

Bruce had to admit seeing his friend lay in that bed, looking no stronger then a new born baby did not sit well with him in the least. His friend was so incredibly warm hearted and full of life. To see him like this, looking like anyone but the Man of Steel, made Bruce's blood boil, wondering who had done this to the other man. If the person who had done this wasn't dead, they would wish they were when he was thought with them.

After five minutes Bruce told Chloe he was going to wait outside of the room to give her a few moments alone with Clark. Chloe had smiled at him gratefully and thanked him after giving him a warm and loving kiss. Bruce would do anything for Chloe, especially for more amazingly mind melting kisses like that one.

When Bruce had left the room Chloe's eyes filled with tears. She walked over to her friend and gently kissed him on the forehead. She then whispered in his ear hopping he could hear her. She wondered if what they say about people being able to hear you when they were in a coma was true.

"Clark you've got wakeup you cannot afford to give up. The world needs you, I need you. But above all, no matter how she denies it, Lois needs you. She is still in love with you. And I know for a fact a certain someone is going to need you as he grows up. He'll need you to teach him control and discipline. I can't tell you who he is; you'll have to find that out for yourself. But know this, he is going to need you and if you're not there to guide him, then he is going to be in some serious trouble."

She pauses, before continuing, "Please think about that, if you can actually hear me. And remember I love you Clark, you're my best friend and I need you to come back to us all. Lucia and Alfred need you to; they need the influence of their Godfather. I never made you their Godfather only for you to just go and die on me. Please Clark, keep on fighting, we need you."

And with that said she kissed him one last time on the forehead then his left cheek. She turned and walked away from the bed just in time for the Doctor to open the door to reveal Lois and Jason. Chloe took note of this, and decided she and her dear old cousin were going to have to have a talk before Lois saw Clark.

She walked up to the other woman and said as the Doctor left. "Lois can I talk to you in private before you see him, Bruce can watch Jason while we talk?" she watched as Bruce nodded his agreement and smiled gently down at her cousin. Then she watches as Lois reluctantly nods her agreement, before both she and Lois walk to a nearby room.


	28. Twenty Six

**Love and Heroes **

**Twenty Six**

Perry and Richard White stand in front of two potential covers for the next addition of the Daily Planet. One headline reads as **'Superman Is Dead'** in big bold black lettering. The second that is also in equally bold lettering says, **'Superman Lives'** Richard commented uncomfortably, more so considering he knew exactly who the man in the picture holding the globe up was. "It's kind of morbid, Perry." Perry replies even more gruffly than usual, "Always be prepared."

Richard sighs and turns to look out of the glass windows of Perry's office. Lois is sitting at her desk looking at her monitor looking into it unseeingly. Perry followed his nephew's gaze and asked, "How is she?" Richard doesn't answer; he merely smiles sadly at his uncle and exits the office, leaving Perry behind to scan both front covers, wondering which headline will lead on the front cover of his newspaper.

Lois looks up at her son and smiles at him lovingly as he comes to stand next to her and hands her a picture he has drawn. She smiles sadly as she looks at the picture her son has drawn. It is a crayon drawing of her, Jason, Richard, and Clark as Superman altogether.

She feels her heart ache at the sight of her little boy's sweetness. She turns to him after placing the drawing carefully down on her desk. She then takes him into her arms and cuddles him as she kisses him on the forehead and says, "Thank you. Thanks, baby." She loved her little boy more than ever before. She thanks every god above for the precious gift that is her baby boy.

Richard walked up to her desk and said, "Lois?" Lois looks up at him and replies, "Yeah." He tells her, "We can leave whenever you're ready. I mean you don't have to be here." He smiles sadly and sympathetically at her, knowing she was trying to pretend and act like she was not suffering. Lois asks confused, "Where else would I be?"

Richard looks up at one of the TV monitors instead of answering and Lois follows his gaze. A reporter on the TV can be heard saying, _'Police have surrounded the area in order to control thousands of visitors who have arrived to show their support. Many are carrying signs and banners'_ The news broadcast shows the outside of Metropolis general where thousands of people are standing, including the press. There is a red and blue line across the bottom of the TV monitor that says in bold capital letters, **'SUPERMAN CRITICAL'**

Richard said as Lois looks at the TV, "I could drive." Lois continues to stare at the screen as the reporter continues to speak, _'No official announcements over the past few hours, but unconfirmed reports from inside tell us the Man of Steel lies in a coma. His condition unchanged since he was admitted late yesterday'_

Lois looks to her son then back at Richard before standing and getting her coat and handbag. Richard helps Jason into his coat and then picks him up. The three then walked down the aisle as Perry calls out from the open door of his office, "Where are you going?" Lois replies without turning around, "To the hospital." Jimmy calls out as they leave, "I'd be careful down there, guys. It's a madhouse."

Perry looks on before going back inside of his office. Jimmy meanwhile is worried about Clark. Yes Clark. To him it is Clark Kent, his best friend who is lying in that hospital bed in a coma. Jimmy knew that it was Clark that did all of the world and local rescues every day. Superman was someone Clark created in order to help, and who Lois named.

The traffic on the way to the hospital was dismal. Richard looked around and sighed as he said, "So much for parking." Lois asked worriedly, "Do you think I can get in?" Richard replied firmly, "You're Lois Lane. They'll let you in." Jason said from the backseat, "I wanna go with Mommy." Lois smiled gently at him before undoing her seat belt and leaning forwards and embracing Richard.

Richard looks over her shoulder into the ongoing traffic. He can feel his heart breaking. Lois pulls away slightly and places a kiss on his lips. A kiss had never felt like goodbye until then. Several cars hooted their horns, Richard looks behind him and turned to Lois again and said, "I'll be right here." Lois looks at him sadly and shakes her head silently telling him what he had already known. He watched as she turned and opened the door and gets out before going to retrieve Jason.

Lois opens the back passenger door and unbuckles his seat belt. She lifts him and says, "Watch your head, okay? Here we go." Lois then closes the door behind her and starts to make her way through the crowds of people. Once inside of the hospital she and Jason are led down a sterile looking waiting room they are being flagged by a police officer in uniform and a Doctor in white medical coat.

Lois goes to walk on ahead when the Doctor's voice stops her and he gestures in a certain direction, "This way, Miss Lane." The Doctor opens the door for her and just as she enters and the Doctor leaves, Chloe exits. It is then that Lois notices Bruce standing in the hallway.

Chloe looks at Lois and says, "Lois can I talk to you in private before you see him, Bruce can watch Jason while we talk?" Bruce nods his agreement as he smiles gently down at Jason. Lois reluctantly nods and she and Chloe go to a nearby room. Once inside of the room Chloe looks at her cousin and said, "So you came then, to see Superman?"

Lois replied, "No, I came to see Clark Kent, as it is after all he who is in that bed and in that coma. I didn't see any costume on him with a huge red and yellow S and shield, regardless of the fact he is still wearing the hair style that goes with the suit and the cape." Chloe's eyes widen slightly before a small and sad smile graces her features and her eyes fill with tears.

She choked out, "So you finally know then? How did you?" She waits for Lois to answer and does not have to wait long. Lois scowls in disgust and replies, "Luthor, Jessica damned Luthor, that's how. That insane bitch had me and Jason held hostage on a small ocean liner called the Gertrude, which she got out of the deal, when she screwed over that widower."

She adds at Chloe's horrified and disgusted look, "Jessica knows about Clark. She made a point of telling me about what you and he got up to in Smallville as teenagers. How you dated in your senior year and did more than just hold hands and innocently date." Lois continued on as Chloe's jaw clenched, "She mentioned how the town's people were infected by Kryptonite and how he would always be around to save the day. Not much has changed over the years, has it?" She smirked as she said this. Chloe returned the smirk with a knowing one of her own.

Lois concluded, "She made a lot of things that did not make sense finally make sense for me. Things that would happen and I couldn't explain them, now all make perfect sense to me. At first I was furious with him, but I cannot stay that way with him, knowing he could be dying in the room just down the hall."

Chloe knew that fury would return if and when Lois found out that Clark had suppressed her memories of them together in the fortress and of how Jason had been conceived. Right now Lois's anger was cooled, but only for the time being. Her anger was overshadowed by fear and grief, and as soon as the grief and fear abated that fury would surely return with rapid vengeance.

She spoke up, "Lois, first of all I would like to make it perfectly clear that I and Clark did date for the last year of high school and first year of studying to be journalists. And yes I won't lie to you; our relationship did turn sexual after the first six months of our relationship."

She went on a Lois's sour look. "But allow me to make this perfectly clear to you as I have no intentions whatsoever of having this conversation with you again. Just remember that." She added, "Anyway, what I and Clark had is over, we dated, as in past tense. We were teenagers. We both mutually decided to end what we had, believing we were better off as friends and friends only."

She concluded, "I have Bruce now; he is the father of my children. And what I feel for him makes what I felt for Clark feel like an infatuation. Just as I'm certain what he felt for both of me and Lana Lang was the same, when it comes to you. I love Bruce; I love him so much it is sometimes physically painful. I'm certain you know the feeling. And I think you know I'm more then obviously not speaking of Richard here."

Lois shook her head a replied with tears streaming down her face, "Yeah, I'm still in love with him, I never stopped. And I think it's safe to say I and Richard are over. If not now, we will be. I hate hurting him like this, I do love him just not how I love Clark and Superman. I cannot and will not marry a man who will undeservingly end up in the shadow of another man. He needs someone who will love him and love him completely and wholly."

She added around a bitter tear filled laugh, "You always knew didn't you, knew that I and Richard would never marry? You were merely biding your time about whether to confront me or not, I could tell? You were right about everything and that really pissed me off, more than I am willing to ever admit to."

Chloe smiled slightly smug as well as sympathetically. She replied, "That isn't all I know Lois. I've known for over six months that a certain little boy does not belong to Richard White, a certain little cousin with eyes such a unique shade of blue that they had to have come from a person with an equally unique soul. He even has his jaw line, his nose and his skin tone, Lois. And I'm certain his quiet and reserved personality comes from his father. I'm just waiting to see when his Kryptonian heritage starts to kick in."

Lois had paled considerably. She said shocked, "I only found out when he threw a baby grand piano probably weighing more than a ton, quite easily across the room, crushing and killing one of Luthor's lackeys who tried to kill me. Then he must have used his developing x-ray vision to look down into the ocean and found Clark floating unconscious. Not even I and Richard had seen him until Jason had pointed him out."

Chloe paled and her jaw went slack. She choked out, "Holy shit, he threw a baby grand piano across a room and killed somebody?" She shook and added, "Oh my God, Lois, you're going to have to come clean with Clark if he survives this. Jason needs him, you can't afford for him to go on not being able to control his developing powers. It's dangerous Lois; no it's lethal in the hands of a small five year old boy without any control."

Lois sobbed and snapped, "Damn it Chloe I know that. I never saw myself ever having children, at least of all part alien, super powered children. I was a woman driven by her career and her success. Then I met Clark Kent and Superman. Both of his personas changed my life in so many different ways."

Chloe stepped forward and took her cousin in her arms and held her as she cried. She said between sobs, "Oh God Chloe, I'm so scared; I'm scared of the fact one day my baby is going to be one of the strongest men in the world if not possibly the universe. And on top of that he is more likely going to end up being able to fly like his father, then not at all."

Chloe knew exactly how Lois felt. Her children weren't super powered but she did fear that when he was older and found out what his father did during the night, that Alfred would want to follow in his footsteps. Hell maybe even Lucia would want to do the same. It weren't easy, easy knowing that she had fallen in love with a man who dressed as a big bat, dressed all in black, who fought the crime of Gotham city on a nightly basis, that the ones whom caused the crimes had named him The Batman.

Chloe had found out about her lovers dark alter ego when she had spent the weekend in Gotham with the children. She had without him realising it followed him when he had gone out on his nightly patrol. She had instantly recognised the shape of his nose and his jaw line and his mouth, even his high cheek bones. She only knew one other being who possessed the same features and that was their son.

Bruce had no idea that Chloe knew about his night time activities, although she had suggested that he took up polo or some other kind of sport. He had looked at her strangely. She had merely smirked at him, while Alfred and looked at her in a way that told Chloe, he knew that she knew. She left Bruce to puzzle over what her comment meant she would let the swine stew for keeping such a thing from her.

Later on Alfred and confronted her, and she had told him as much that Bruce was to be left to wonder and stew over what she meant about the sport comment. She told Alfred that if he was left out of the loop it would make him less likely to do anything else behind her back that she did not agree with, that would put his own life in danger constantly.

It was that conversation in particular that led Alfred to discover exactly how underhanded, manipulative and devious Chloe could truly be. He kind of pitied his charge, if he was going to marry Chloe at some point in the near future. Alfred secretly thought it amusing and more than a little justified. Alfred had known if Chloe had found out she would have been less then pleased to put it lightly.

Chloe pulled away from Lois and told her. "Now you get in there and take Jason with you, its time he got to see his father, even if he does know that he is his father. You might wanna inform Jason very soon, seeing I'm sure he is probably wondering how he threw that piano, when neither you nor Richard could have done such a thing. Lois he's probably afraid to say anything, thinking you'll be angry with him."

Lois nodded as wiped the tears from her face and her eyes. She told Chloe, "I will, I promise." Chloe nodded satisfied and walked Lois back to the room the hospital was keeping Clark in. She and Bruce then left. They needed to get to Gotham and they had a long drive ahead of them. They were missing their children and there was only so long they could leave the children, without feeling like they were taking advantage of the loyal butler, friend, father and grandfatherly figure.


	29. Twenty Seven

**Love and Heroes **

**Twenty Seven**

After Chloe and Bruce had left Lois finally took Jason hand and led him inside of the hospital room to see his father. They stopped halfway inside of the room. Lois had frozen on the spot as soon as she saw him lying there motionlessly, pale and looking vulnerable. The sight was enough to break her heart, making it ache with desperate agony and rage towards Jessica Luthor.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Jason asked, "Mommy? Is he gonna get better?" Lois looked on, her worry evident even to Jason. She replied, "I don't know." Jason told her, "I want him to. I like him." Lois smiled down at her son and replied, "Me too." She then walked over to the bed while Jason shyly stayed where he was.

Jason didn't stay put for long. When he turned and spotted the blue suit, red cape and Speedo draped over the chair and the red boots stood up near the chair. He slowly made his way over; it was if something was called out to him deep inside of him. He had to get a better look and maybe even get to finally touch the famous cape and red and yellow shielded S.

While Jason was standing over near the chair, Lois looked up at the monitor displaying Clark's vital signs. She then looked back down at his still face, biting her lower lip anxiously. She studied his features before saying, "I don't know if you can hear me. They say sometimes that when people are-" She trailed off, she couldn't bring herself to say the word coma, it was hard enough thinking of the word and actually hearing the newscaster on the TV back at the Daily Planet mentioning it. Using the word would make it more real and even more heartbreaking.

She blinked and sighed frustrated and continued, "That sometimes they can hear you." She paused and continued after a moment to get her emotions under control or lose it in front of Jason and she did not want him to see her like that. It was bad enough Chloe had seen it.

"I don't know if you can hear me." She came closer and said, "I wanted to tell you-" she trailed off and turned to look at her son who was touching the S on his father's suit, she was not ready for him to hear this, and hopped he had not developed super-hearing just yet, on top of the strength and vision.

She turned back and whispered in his ear, "I know your Clark Kent, and I forgive you for not telling me. I love you so much Clark, that it hurts. But there is something else you should know, it's about Jason. He is your son. I don't remember when you and I ever slept together or where and when Jason was conceived. But he has your super-strength and vision already. He needs his father in his life, he needs your guidance."

She added around a stifled sob, "He has already killed someone protecting me; he threw a piano across the room crushing and killing a woman who was trying to kill me. He is the one who found you in the ocean, he saw you, when I and Richard couldn't. He needs you. Richard will always be his daddy, nothing can ever change that, but you're his father. Please don't give up he needs you, I need you, Clark, please don't leave me."

What Lois didn't realise as Jason gently smoothed his fingers across the waxy material the S shield was made out of, that he had heard everything. Jason not only had his father's strength and his vision he also had his hearing to. Jason was confused, he knew it had to be true as Superman was the only other person who could do all of the things Jason had discovered he could do to. Jason realised with delight that if Superman was his father, then so was Mr. Clark as Mr. Clark was Superman. Jason really liked Mr. Clark as much as he did Superman.

While Jason was dealing with the new knowledge his mother had unknowingly provided him with. Lois pulled back from close to his ear. She looked down at him and sighed despairingly when she realised he was still the same, nothing had changed. She looked down at his mouth and couldn't resist anymore. She needed to feel his lips against hers so badly.

So she gently placed her hand on his chest, feeling the steady heartbeat under her hand. She then leaned down towards his face before gently lowering her lips onto his. She lightly brushed her lips against his, only adding slightly more pressure before slowly and reluctantly pulling away.

She knew there would still be no change. She would have been stupid to have even believed in fairytales where the prince kisses the sleeping princess and she wakes. Or in this case the reporter kisses her sleeping and flying shinning knight in a cape. Only her knight was not going to wake from a kiss like the princes princess did. This was not a fairytale, it was real life.

Lois walked back over to Jason and held out her hand to take his own and said "Come on, honey." He took her offered hand and let her lead him towards the door. But halfway he was suddenly struck with an idea. He let go of his mother's hand and ran over to the bed. He used his hands and his upper body to heave himself up onto the bed. Then kneeling he placed a kiss upon his father's forehead. He then whispered in his ear, knowing his mother wouldn't be able to hear. "Dad, you have to wake up because I and Mommy want you to."

He then slipped back off of the bed and back over to his mother, retaking her hand. Lois then led him the rest of the way over to the door. She opened it before taking one last look at his prone figure. She then left, letting the door close behind her.


	30. Twenty Eight

**Love and Heroes **

**Twenty Eight**

Clark slowly blinked as he started to regain consciousness. What Lois had said to him had reached him even in sleep. But it was Jason's kiss and his simple but oh so enduring words, that had finally pulled him out of the coma completely. It was after they left that he woke.

He blinked before sitting up slightly and looking around the room, feeling disoriented, wondering where he was and why he was there. He took in the plain whiteness of the room, followed by the strong and overly baring smell of disinfectant. Lastly he saw the monitors and looked down at the clip on his finger.

He removed the clip and placed it to one side. The machine started to make a beeping sound. He needed to get out of there, there being hospital, and before they started asking him questions he could not answer. He quickly noticed his costume draped over a nearby chair, along with his boots.

He was out of the bed and spinning into the costume and boots before any human could have blinked. He then made his way over to the window and opened the window, letting the midday sun hit him. It felt wonderful.

Just as he heard someone heading towards the room, he quickly jumped out of the window hopping his powers were back and he was healed. Apparently fate was shinning down upon him in his favour, as he flawlessly and with ease flew upwards. He felt tiered and a little sore, but he could tell he was healthy and no longer in any danger, nothing a little sun would not cure him of, and hopefully a good night's sleep.

Just as he flew out of the window the crowd down below saw him flying above them. He decided to fly lower, in hopes of getting them to leave the street outside of the hospital. It was disruptive and was blocking the side walk and the entrance to the hospital.

As he flew over people started to cheer and clap loudly. He waved briefly, smiling slightly, and called out "Thank you." But it was for his mothers benefit more so then the public. He felt guilty as he took in the sight of his mother. She never looked so old and tiered as she did right then, as silent tears of relief streamed down her wrinkled but still beautiful face.

He flew upwards and out of sight. He continued to fly up higher and higher until he reached the sun. He almost purred in delight as he basked in and soaked up its revitalizing rays. It felt wonderful. He could feel himself healing completely every second he spent floating there.

He did not have to look in a mirror to know he had a scar on his side. He reached back slightly with a hand and carefully smoothed his hand across where he knew the Kryptonite to have been. He could feel the uneven almost wax like quality to that area of his skin, instead of the usual smooth surface he was more accustomed to.

No amount of sunlight was going to completely heal him off what Jessica had done to him. Kryptonite always seemed to leave its lasting mark behind. It just hadn't ever been a visible one until then.

Once he had had his fill of all the sunlight he needed, he flew back down to Earth and hopped his mother was still there. He would fly her back to wherever she was staying whilst in Metropolis.

When he arrived back on the scene, he was both relieved to note his mother was still there and the crowds had disappeared, so that only a few people were walking by. He then flew into an alley way nearby, before spinning out of the suit and leaving it hidden nearby. He then made his way to where his mother still stood, as if she was frozen to the spot. He worried about her.

He slowly walked up behind her and placed his arms around her middle before turning her around to face him. She startled before she threw herself into his arms and silently cried into his chest, as he held her tightly against him, still mindful of exactly how fragile his mother was.

He kissed the top of his head and said "I'm sorry mom; I didn't mean to worry you. I promise I'm fine." She pulled back enough to look up into his face and asked "Are you really alright. Are you sure?" Clark nodded and replied "Yes I'm fine. I'm a little sore, but it's nothing a little more sun in the morning and good night's sleep tonight, won't cure me of.

She asked pulling away from him completely "And your powers?" Clark replied as he placed an arm around her shoulders and led her into the alley where he had stashed his suit. "There back and working just fine, it's not my powers that are the problem. My problem isn't physical mom, it's emotionally and mentally."

His mother watched as he spun back into the suit. He carefully lifted her so she was standing balanced on his feet and her arms were wrapped around his neck and his were around her waist. He then slowly and gently floated upwards, mindful of the fact his mom was not as young as she used to be and hadn't flew with him in over fifteen years.

She told him she was staying in a nearby motel, that she had drove to Metropolis as soon as she had heard from Chloe that he was in the hospital. She then asked him, "What happened to you Clark?"

Clark told her everything, from how Jessica, Lex's cousin stole his crystals from the fortress, which he intended to, retrieve from the ocean later on before he went to bed. How she and her lackeys who had been dosed with Kryptonite had attacked him then Jessica had stabbed him in the side with a large shard of Kryptonite.

Martha had been horrified. She asked "Was all of this because you denied her and never returned her feelings as a teenager, then because in your adult years you sent her to prison?" Clark nodded, confirming what she had just said.

Martha shuddered and said "Your father and even her own father, they must be both turning in their graves. I don't even want to imagine Lex's reaction to everything when he finds out what she did."

Clark sighed and replied "That's going to be the last thing on his mind, as soon as he finds out about Jessica. He is going to have to have her body and the wreckage retrieved from the ocean, before he arranges her funeral. Then there will be all of the backlash from the press. I'll try and keep him, Lana and their son Alex out of this as much as I can."

Martha looked at him and he added at her look "Mom, regardless of what they did to me in the past, after I discovered Lana was pregnant with Lex's baby. They, Alex especially, are the innocent party here; they had nothing to do with Jessica's sick and twisted plans."

Martha suddenly asked as they landed softly outside of her motel. "Clark, when I was waiting outside, I saw Lois leave the hospital. She was carrying a little boy. He reminded me a lot of you, especially your eyes. Do you know who his father is?"

Clark let her go and stepped back. He swallowed before replying. "When I was in the coma I heard her voice, telling me that Jason was my son." He quickly added at her stunned look that soon started to turn to disappointment.

"Mom, I swear to you, I had no idea Lois was pregnant before I left. If I'd known, then I'd never have even left. I swear Mom; I honest to Gods never left her knowing she was pregnant. I love her mom; I'd never in a billion years do that to her, or anyone else for that matter."

Martha nodded and kissed her boy on the cheek and replied "I know you wouldn't son. I'm just surprised is all? It's not every day that one learns that they are somebody's grandmother. It's more than a little overwhelming Clark."

Clark suddenly paled and said "Mom she told me he is already starting to show signs of having my powers. It was he who found me in the ocean, as Lois and Richard couldn't see me. And Christ mom, he killed somebody accidentally, when he was trying to protect Lois."

Martha looked horrified as she asked "Killed, how?" Clark looked anguished as he replied "Lois told me, one of Jessica's lackeys was about to kill her when Jason threw a grand piano across the room, crushing and killing the woman instantly."

Martha gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, as the colour drained from her face entirely. She removed her hand slowly and said "He threw a grand piano. Jesus Christ Clark, those kinds of pianos must be as heavy as ton if not more. He's so young and fragile looking, oh Clark."

Clark felt his eyes fill with tears as he said "I know mom. But that not all he's starting to develop. He has my sight and strength, but I also think he may have my hearing to. I think he overheard Lois whispering to me. Because when he whispered to me, knowing Lois wouldn't be able to hear him, he called me dad. Mom, he called me dad."

He was beaming at his mother as tears streamed down both of their faces. Martha gasped and gushed, "Oh Clark, that's wonderful. Oh, my boy, I'm so proud of you and so glad you finally know the joy of hearing your own flesh and blood call you dad."

The smile was suddenly wiped from his face; Martha instantly saw this and asked "What's the matter Clark?" Clark replied "Mom, Richard White and Lois know that I'm Superman. I have no idea whether anyone else knows. I think I can trust Richard to not saying anything; he's a really good and decent man, mom. He was there for Lois and Jason when I couldn't be."

He added "Mom, I know I can trust Lois. No matter how angry she is with me. She told me she knows, that she forgives me and that she still loves me as both Clark and as Superman. She called me Clark, when she told me about Jason. I have no idea how she found out or what she remembers. She did admit to not remembering me and her being together and Jason being conceived."

He looked troubled as he told his mom "Jessica knew as well. She called me Clark as she stabbed me with the Kryptonite. I don't have to worry about her spreading it, as she's dead. I just need to talk to Richard and find out in my own way, whether anyone else knows."

Martha took out the key to her motel room and said firmly "You need to go to both Lois and Jason, and then you need to get some sleep. How else do you expect to make a full recovery if you're tiered? Now you go, and come and see your old mom, before I leave for Smallville in the morning."

Clark nodded "I'll go and see them, then I'm going to find my crystals in the ocean, then I'll go to bed." Martha went to protest, but Clark cut her off and said firmly. "Please Mom; I have to find those crystals. They have all of my planets knowledge on them. Not just my planet but information from several solar systems and planets."

He concluded "The technology in those crystals is thousands of years advanced compared to human or other technology. I cannot and will not allow such knowledge to get in the wrong hands again. Please understand this Mom."

Martha reluctantly backed down, knowing he was right. She kissed him on the cheek and sent him on his way, with a promise to come and see her in the morning, early, before she left.


	31. Twenty Nine

**Love and Heroes **

**Twenty Nine**

Lois sat in front of her laptop screen at home. The screen blurred before her eyes. The only words on the screen were the title, "Why the World Needs Superman". She could not think clearly due to the tears she was slowly shedding and her conversation with Richard from a couple of hours earlier on was playing on her mind.

**FLASHBACK **

_**When Lois had arrived home with Jason from the hospital in a taxi, she had gone inside and felt her insides drop when she saw the bags at the front door. They were Richards and not hers. She told Jason "Honey, go and play in your room, I'll call you down when dinner is ready." Jason nodded reluctantly. **_

_**Lois had walked further into the house and had found Richard sitting in the kitchen with a tumbler of whiskey in the cradle of his hands as he stared straight ahead at something Lois could not see. **_ _**Lois swallowed nervously and guiltily as she took in the weary and broken expression on her soon to be ex-fiancées face. **_

_**Richard was the first to break the silence. He asked, "So how was he. Will my uncle Perry be publishing an article first thing, stating Superman is dead or Superman Lives?" **_ _**Lois sighs and scrubbed a hand wearily across her face. She replied, "I have no idea Richard. He was just lying there motionlessly. His eyes were closed. If it weren't for the fact his chest had been raising up and down steadily, then I would have thought him to be dead. He was so pale and vulnerable looking. I truly had a hard time believing him to be who he truly is." **_

_**Richard nodded and said, "I have no idea whether you're aware of this, but I cannot keep this to myself any longer. He already knows I know. But I never got the chance to discuss it with him in detail. I never realised what I now know, until he was pulling you, Jason and I from the wreckage." **_

_**Lois frowned and asked, "What are you taking about Richard, what do you know?" Richard replied, "I know what our flying Boy Scout in blue and red does when he's not out saving the world, or should I say I know who he is." He watched as Lois's eyes widened before she lowered her gaze and tried to avoid his gaze. Richard silently nodded to himself before saying, "You know, don't you? You know that Clark Kent is Superman, don't you?" **_

_**Lois paled and looked up at him, before she nodded. She said, "That insane bitch Jessica Luthor knew, she took great pleasure in telling me. Telling me how people back in Smallville when she, Chloe and Clark had been teenagers were infected by Kryptonite. That even as a teen Clark was out saving people in his home town. I guess something's never change, he just upped the scale as an adult and donned the suit and expanded his rescue efforts worldwide instead of just in his small hometown." **_

_**She asked, as she removed her coat and draped it over the nearest chair and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard above her head and then sat down, taking the bottle of whiskey from him. "How did you find out?" She poured a glass of whiskey for herself before looking at him, waiting for him to answer her. Richard sighed before taking a huge swallow out of his own glass. **_

_**"It was as he was lifting us from the wreck. His hair, he and Clark share the same colour hair. Plus it had been flat and had been in his eyes and his face. I don't know what made me do it, but I imagined his hair was dry and in the same style. I then realised I'd seen those eyes on someone else. I mentally placed a pair of thick black glasses on him, imagining them hiding those blue eyes of his." **_

_**He paused taking another drink before continuing. "I then removed the suit, the cape and the boots, replacing them with an old fashioned brown three piece suit a shirt and tie, with lace up shoes." **_ _**He took another drink before he went on, "I combined that with the fact they both share the same height, weight, and skin tone and features, now that I know better." He concluded,**_

_**"Plus that wasn't all. I remembered I'd never seen Superman and Clark in one place at the same time. One would disappear then the other would appear soon afterwards. They both left and returned at the same time. Both were gone for five years." He shook his head and said, "I won't tell anyone. I realise not only would it put those close to him in danger, such as Chloe, his mother and you. The whole world would hound him; he would never have a moment to himself anymore. I cannot and will not do that to him. He cannot help how he feels for you. He has not tried to make a move on you since he returned. If anything he backed off from what I could see." **_

_**He added sadly, his eyes full of agony, "The fact I'm currently losing you is not his fault. Neither he nor I could have made that decision for you, only you could do that. And I already can tell you have chosen him. The incident on the seaplane and at the hospital was enough for me." **_

_**Lois's eyes filled with tears as she reached forward and took his hands with her own. Her voice cracked as she pleaded with him, "Oh Richard, I'm so sorry. I never ever wanted to hurt you. I don't deserve you. I do love you; I just don't love you like I do Clark and Superman. I'm sorry I lied to you about ever being in love with and still loving him." **_

_**She added, "But I can't help but still love Clark. It does not matter to me that he is Superman. I knew I always had a soft spot for him, I just never understood why, which is why I treated him the way I did." The tears flowed rapidly down her cheeks as she continued to hold onto his hands. "Richard there is something else you should know. Just know that what I'm about to tell you will never ever change the fact you are and will always be Jason's father that will never ever change." **_

_**She watched as Richard paled and His grip on her hands loosened considerably. Lois sobbed and gripped his hands tighter again. She said, "Richard, Jason, he is Clark's son, which also makes him Superman's as well. And before you completely lose it, please believe me when I tell you I really did think he was yours. He is yours, just not in the way he belongs to Clark." **_

_**She went on; hating herself for the anguish and anger she could see on Richard's face and painted clearly in his eyes. She knew it was her fault and she had put it there. **_ _**"I don't remember ever being with Clark or Superman. Christ I don't even remember where or when Jason had been conceived. It is obvious to me now, that I was at least three and a half months pregnant when I first met you. I honestly have no idea how come I have no recollection of my time with or knowing Clark and Superman are one in the same." **_

_**She added, "I now know he is Clark's, because when we were on the Gertrude, Jason pushed a baby grand piano across the room crushing and killing a woman instantly. He was protecting me as the woman had been trying to kill me." **_ _**She sobbed as Richard looked horrified and more than a little ill. He quickly stood and held her as she sobbed into his chest. Richard was horrified. He was not disgust; no he could never be disgust, not with his little boy, not ever with his son. But he was horrified, horrified for Jason. What must his son being thinking or going though. **_

_**Lois pulled back after she had calmed down slightly and wiped her eyes and her face with her hands. She said, "That's not all Richard. I suspect he has Clark's vision as well. It was Jason who found Clark after all. Think about it Richard, you and I could not see him until Jason pointed him out to us. He never should have been able to see out into that storm, especially into the ocean." **_

_**Lois went on, "It took me seeing all of that to realise that Jason is Clark's son. He's your son to Richard. But Clark is the one Jason needs to guide him, like neither you nor I can ever possibly. He needs to control his developing powers, or else he'll end up hurting himself or someone else. He's going to have to live with what happened on the Gertrude for the rest of his life, Richard." **_

_**She concluded, "He needs you and I to keep him grounded. You and I will be able to provide him with the normalcy, while Clark deals with the alien part of his heritage." Richard retook his seat and slowly nodded, as he and Lois both drank their whisky. His thoughts were all over the place, finding out what he just had had shook him to very core.**_

_**Richard said, "There is also something I need to tell you. I'm certain you have seen my bags packed by the front door." At Lois's tearful nod, he went on. "I'm going to be staying with Perry until Monday, and then I will be leaving for Gotham**_ _**City. Since Bruce bought the Daily Planet and combined it the with the Gotham Gazette, now the Daily Planet's sister paper." **_

_**He added, "Bruce had a talk with the chief editor and I'm going to be the assistant editor. I'm going to be clearing up and trying to save their international section. I've been told it is as bad as what the Daily Planet's international section had been before I had taken over it if not worse." **_

_**He concluded, "I'll be gone a year. I've made a deal with Perry that if I want to I can return to the Daily Planet and Metropolis after a year if I choose to do so. This is a chance for me to try and heal and get over you and hopefully move on. Even though a part of me is always going to love you, but I need to face facts, you were never truly mine, were you? I don't hate you or Clark, Lois, but I do hate the fact you weren't honest with me from the start." **_

_**He leaned over and gently kissed Lois on the mouth for the last time. He then pulled away and said, "Christ I must be insane for even daring to suggest this, but you need to tell him how you feel. You need to go to him and be with him. If your both miserable neither of you will be of any use to Jason. He needs his parents, all three of us to be thinking straight and not all over the place. This is why I'm taking this year away to clear my head and get my shit together." **_

_**He told her as he stood, "Don't tell Perry I told you this, but he is going to ask you to be his assistant. Meaning you'll be able to afford to keep this house going. Yes Lois I'm leaving the house to you and Jason. And perhaps Clark will want to share it with you, to help you with Jason and his growing powers." **_

_**He concluded, "And if and when I return in a year I'm going to be taking over Perry's position as chief and editor. He is hoping for early retirement to spend with my aunt Alice. If I don't return, he's still going to retire, and most likely the role will go to you. And the role as assistant editor will go to Clark. But I can't see how Clark will manage with his second job on top even he can't do that much." **_

_**Lois looked shocked before she replied, "He'll turn it down, Richard. His job as Superman is far too important to him. It is his life's mission." She added, "And I do not wish to be chief nor assistant editor. Perry will have to find someone else. I'm an investigative reporter, Richard, it's who I am. I might reconsider the role later on when I perhaps become too old for all of the active investigating. But until then, I won't be accepting." **_

_**Richard nodded and made his way towards the kitchen exit. He told her "I'm going to go and talk to Jason. I'll explain my end of the situation him. I'll explain that I'll only be a couple of hours away from him, in the car. Plus if he asks, I'm sure Superman will be able to bring him to see me in Gotham in mere minutes." **_

_**Before he could leave the room, Lois said, "Richard, there is something I think I should give back to you." She then removed her engagement ring from her hand. She held it out to him with tears in her eyes. Richard also had tears in his eyes as he shook his head and told her to keep it, that it was hers, that he wanted her to have it. **_

_**Lois nodded and watched him leaved the room and listened to him walk up the stairs. She swallowed the rest of the whiskey in her glass with a single gulp before covering her face with her hands. **_

**END FLASHBACK **

Lois blinked rapidly and removed her glasses. She wiped away the tears that had fallen. She felt guilty over the fact Jason had cried when he realised Richard would not be living with them and marrying her. That he would not see Richard every day, but he would get to see him. At least Jason knew Richard was still his daddy and still loved him.

She and Richard had explained how Clark was his real daddy, the kind of daddy that Bruce was to his cousins Alfred and Lucia. Jason had asked, "You mean the type of daddy that looks like you?" Lois and Richard had nodded, telling him that was right. That Richard was the same kind of daddy that Luke from school had. Jason accepted this.

Lois smoothed her right hand against her now left bare hand and sighed. She stood and stretched before heading outside. Maybe some fresh air would help her. She was not going to get any work done at this rate. She exited the room leaving the laptop behind, the cursor blinking waiting for the next words to be typed.


	32. Thirty

**Love and Heroes **

**Thirty**

Superman quietly flew through Jason's open window. He landed softly on the carpeted floor. He looked on in awe as he took in the sight that was his little son. He looked so fragile while he was sleeping. He really was an adorable and sweet looking boy. He stepped closer into the room silently, not wanting to wake his sleeping son. He just wanted to observe him in the new found light he had discovered. He studied Jason's features like he never done before.

He practically kicked himself. How had he not seen the resemblance between himself and his son? His jaw line and chin and his skin tone, all of it was his. Then there was his hair, it was thick like his own and he was certain now that he really looked at it, that the older he got the darker it would become. He figured it might not be quite as dark as his own, but still darker then Lois's. But the main feature that he was kicking himself over was Jason eyes. He was willing to wager that eyes identical in colour to his own, were hidden behind his sons closed eye lids.

He knew why he had not seen the resemblance, because he had not bothered to notice. Because he had not wanted to, had figured why bother looking for something you weren't expecting to find. Why torture yourself looking for something that wasn't there. He after all had been under the impression up until a couple of hours previously that Richard had been Jason's father and not he.

He continued to look lovingly at his son, before he began to speak low enough, that it was almost a whisper. He spoke the words his father Jor-El had once said to him, and hopped Jason would pass onto his son in the future to come. "You will be different. Sometimes, you will feel like an outcast. But you'll never be alone."

He paused before continuing, speaking only slightly louder and with more strength and confidence in his tone of voice. "You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes as your life will been seen through mine." He paused once more and reached out and gently caressed his son's cheek before carefully moving a strand of a hair off of his forehead. His hand remained gently stroking Jason's soft hair. He begun to speak once more and concluded, "The son becomes the father and the father becomes the son."

Finally he was silent. He lovingly caressed Jason's cheek one last time, revelling in its baby softness. He watched as he removed his hand and Jason turned over on his side. It was official Clark was in love, in love with the precious little life lying safely in the confines of his blankets, sleeping soundly.

Clark then left out of the window as silently as he had entered through it. But the breeze caused by his exit blew Jason's hair slightly against his forehead. This woke him. He opened his eyes, to reveal the stunning eyes, which were a replica of the man who had just exited out through the open window.

Down below Lois walked out of the house and into the front yard. She was dressed in her dressing gown. She had a cigarette and a lighter in her hand. She placed the cigarette between her lips and lifted the lighter and pressed down on a small button igniting the flame.

She paused with the lighter halfway towards the end of the cigarette. She lifted her finger from the button on the lighter, letting the flame flicker out. She then let out a sigh, removing the cigarette from her mouth. She reached up and wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

She turned when she heard Jason call out from his open bedroom window, "Good night! Dad!" Lois gasped as she heard her son say this. She turned expecting to see Richard. But then she thought about what her son had said. He had said Dad. Jason called Richard daddy, not dad, which was why she turned back around to find herself facing a floating Clark Kent, dressed as Superman.

Lois took in the stunned look on Clark's handsome face. She said, "I-" she trailed off before trying again. "Apparently he knows your both Clark Kent and Superman. As I and Richard earlier on told him Clark Kent was his father." Clark floated closer before landing on the ground. He walked up to her and said, "He's a smart boy Lois. A smart boy who apparently also has my hearing, or at least is starting to develop the hearing in question. Because that's not the first time he has called me that, he also called me that in the hospital when he whispered to me. It was his words that helped me wake from that coma. He heard you when you told me, Lois."

Lois sighed and said jokingly, but it came out as a weak attempt. "At least we can be thankful he's not flying yet, or started to develop x-ray or heat vision or super-breath. And then there's the running at the speed of a speeding bullet. I'm dreading trying to keep up with him when he finally gets that. Although, invulnerability would really be helpful, as far as his allergies are concerned."

Clark smiled weakly and asked, "How did you find out, Lois? And why did you not mention Jason was my son until now?" Lois replied, "I didn't know" she paused and turned to face her son. She called up to him "Jason, go back to bed honey, its late and way past your bedtime." Jason pouted, but did not whine like most children of his age would have. His mother had warned him when he was younger that whining would not cause him to get his own way. He learnt that lesson at a very young age.

Clark called up to him, "Do as your mom tells you Jason. Besides, if you go to sleep now, I'll talk to your mom about taking you to meet your grandma Kent. That's if your mom has no objections of course." Jason exclaimed, "Oh wow! Can I mom, please?" Lois sighed then let out a brief chuckle before replying, "Ok, fine. You can go with your dad tomorrow to meet your grandma, but only if you go back to bed now. You won't be able to meet her if you're too tired to even stay awake."

Jason sighed but reluctantly said good night to both of his parents and closed his window halfway before moving out of sight and going back to his bed. He was a sleep within minutes of his head hitting the pillow. Clark used his vision to look through the window and nodded in approval when he saw Jason doing as he was told.

Meanwhile back down below outside, Lois said, "To answer your question, Jessica Luthor, the insane bitch that she is, took pleasure in telling me how you used to save the people back in Smallville when people ended up being infected by Kryptonite. That even as a teenager you were saving people with your powers. I guess something's just don't change do they? You merely grew up and put on a suit and a cape with boots. Then broadened your rescue efforts to include the whole world, instead of just your small hometown."

She added with a glower of distaste. "That's not all she told me either." Clark raised an eyebrow in silent question. "She took sick and twisted pleasure of informing me that you and my cousin were lovers when you were teenagers. Fancy that, huh." She all but spat.

Clark sighed and replied, "Lois, please, that was in the past. Chlo and I were teenagers. Yes I will admit I was her first lover and did take her virginity. At least Jessica didn't know that I and Chlo was each other's first kiss when we were thirteen. I'd just bet she'd have had a field day telling you that."

Lois glowered even more at hearing this. Clark sighed with slight annoyance and told her, "You've got no right to be jealous Lois. Chlo now has Bruce and you've got Richard. Me, well, I don't have anyone." Lois blanched at this and told him, "Apparently, you're not the only one then. As Richard and I broke up, officially a couple of hours ago."

She lifted her left hand to reveal her bare finger, where her sapphire engagement ring had rested previously. Clark was clearly shocked. Shock soon turned into guilt. It was his fault and he knew it. Lois saw the expression on his face and told him firmly, "Don't you dare. You have nothing to feel guilty for. I don't blame you and believe it or not, nor does Richard."

Clark eyed her incredulously. Lois said, "Really, he doesn't. I think he's always known somehow, deep down, that I wasn't fully committed to him, even before you returned, Clark. Like come on, honestly, who accepts a marriage proposal then makes them wait five years with still no sign of even bothering to set a wedding date. I would avoid the issue whenever it was mentioned like the plague."

She added, "He has decided he s going to take on the position of assistant editor, at the Gotham Gazette. He told me he is going to be there for a year, then after a year he'll decide whether he's going to remain there or return to the Daily Planet. He said he's going there to heal and try and get over me."

She snorted as she added, "He even told me to go to you and admit my feelings for you. That we'd only be miserable if we put off and avoided our feelings for each other. He claimed we would be no use to Jason if we couldn't decided whether we were going to be friends or try and be something more. He insisted it would only confuse Jason if we were to leave it without doing something about it."

Clark looked at her intently and replied, "He's right, Lois. We do need to decide where we stand with each other. Whether you know it or not, I still love you, I never stopped and I never will, Lois. I'd give anything to have you be mine again." Lois blushed slightly and replied, "That's just it Clark, I don't remember the first time I was yours, as either Clark Kent or Superman. Christ, I can't even remember where and when Jason was conceived. This is why I thought he was Richards. It was only when Jason threw that piano that I finally knew he was yours, even if I don't remember how he came to be that."

She added, "I'm willing to try if you are. I understand that there will be a lot of times when you have to go off and save someone and stop some kind of natural disaster. But I'm willing to give it go. Like I said in the hospital, I still love you, and I meant it."

Clark looked pained before saying, "We can't be together, at least not until I show you why you can't remember how Jason was conceived. What I'm about to do your most likely going to hate me for it. But I need you to understand, I did it for your own good. You weren't ready back then, you couldn't handle it. It took being a mother to help you to learn and adapt, in order to accept things you couldn't five years ago. I have no idea if this will work the same way it did the first time."

Lois did not say anything, only frowned in puzzlement. She had no idea what he was talking about. Before she could ask him what he meant, he had closed the remaining distance between them and cupped her face with the palms of his hands. He then bent his head and captured her mouth with his own in a loving and tender kiss.

Both nearly cried in relief. It had been far too long since they were last this close. Lois reached up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands left her face and lowered, resting on her hips, pulling her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly Lois went ridge and Clark felt it to. He continued to kiss her, knowing exactly what was happening. Lois was being hit with memory after memory. They appeared rapidly before ceasing all together. It was then she pulled away from him almost violently. She swayed slightly on the spot and clutched her head. She had one hell of a headache.

Clark caught her before she could fall. He carefully led her over to the porch swing. He then gently sat her down and kneeled in front of her and looked up at her cautiously. One could not help but be cautious when Lois Lane was concerned. The only reason why he was still standing so close and was not on the other side of the yard away from her, was because he knew she could cause herself more damage then she could to him.

Lois was seething. She growled quietly "If it weren't for the fact I would come off worse, I would beat the shit out of you right now. You fucking bastard, how dare you violate me like that. What fucking right did you have to mess around with my memories without my consent?" Clark cringed and closed his eyes when Lois commented. "If I'd known back then what I know now, that wouldn't have been a Blanc in that gun, it would have been Kryptonite, you lousy bastard."

Clark couldn't help it and spat, "Yeah, like Jessica Luthor didn't do her own fare share of damage to me with Kryptonite, before she was killed and sent to a watery grave at the bottom of the ocean." Lois visibly faltered at this. Clark stood and walked over to the other side of the porch, leaning over the railing.

He let out a weary sigh and said, "I did what I had to. My only regret is that you ended up not remembering how our son had been conceived and where he had been conceived. If I'd known you were pregnant, then I would have never left you." He added, "But Lois, I cannot and will not regret taking away the memories of all the pain you endure after Zod was taken care of. You were a wreck, as I'm certain you remember now. You did not know whether you were coming or going, Lois. You were terrified of outing me by accident."

He added, "But most of all, you couldn't handle or tolerate sharing me with the world. It took having Jason and being a mother to him to mature you. This in return enabled you to cope with and accept that if you have a relationship with me, then you have to be willing to share certain aspects of me with the rest of the world. I did not believe you capable five years ago Lois, but I do now."

Lois growled, "But you took my memories of our time together in the fortress. Not only did I not remember how our son was conceived. I did not remember until now us making love. We did it several times after you gave up your powers to be with me." Lois was incensed hardly believing he was not down on his hand and knees at her feet, begging for her forgiveness as she believed he well should have been in her opinion.

Clark replied, "If I had to go back and repeat it over again and had better control over what I did to you, then I would have removed all of your knowledge of knowing I was Superman and would have only allowed you to have kept the memories of me as Clark Kent and of us making love. You would have remembered how Jason had been conceived, but you would have not remembered all of the pain you felt after you saw me again when I had regained my powers."

Lois said, "Say you had done that, then how the hell would you have explained when our son started showing signs of being your son?" Clark replied, "I would have bind his powers until he was older, say his early teens. Then I would have told you who I was before I married you. I would have waited until you were ready and knew you would be able to handle everything that comes with knowing who I am."

Lois sighed, "But Clark, that would have just been whole and new world of deceit." Clark replied, "True. I can promise you now though, that I have no more secrets that you don't know of. Can you say the same Lois?" Lois replied, "Yes, I can Clark. I've not kept anything else from you. I never kept anything from you to begin with. As I didn't know Jason was your son in the first place, until he showed signs of having your powers."

She added, "I honestly don't know why I never saw the resemblance between the two of you, Chloe saw it, but I didn't." Clark chuckled, his affection for her blonde cousin evident as he commented, "Of course she saw it before either you or I did. She wouldn't be Chlo if she hadn't. I swear if she was a dog, she'd be one of those police dogs used for sniffing out things."

Lois couldn't help it; she snorted and shook her head at the image that suddenly came to mind. She could just see it as well. Her cousin as a dog. Sniffing for drugs, her furry head and nose stuffed in some bag, with only her ears sticking up, as they poked out of the top of the bag.

Lois told Clark. "I need to go in. I need to sleep on it and cool off. Hopefully everything will be clearer tomorrow and I may just be able to have a conversation with you without wanting to wallop you and rip your eyes out." Clark nodded and stepped forward and kissed her gently on her forehead. He didn't dare try and kiss her on the lips, especially not with the mood she was currently in and how she was currently feeling towards him, after getting all of the memories he had suppressed back.

Lois asked him, "Will we see you?" she snorted lightly and added, "Around?" He pulled back and floated upwards. He smiled and said, "I'm always around." He added, "I need to go and look for my crystals. One of the idiots who had been with Jessica turned against her and threw them into the ocean. Luckily they are in a water proof and sealed packaging, or so I was informed."

He concluded, "I'll be here to collect Jason at seven. I realise that is really early, especially on a weekend, but my mom will be driving back to Smallville at nine tomorrow morning. I was hoping to take Jason and my mom to breakfast; you're welcome to join us." Lois replied, "I'll think about it Clark."

He nodded and replied, "Good night, Lois." She then watched as he nodded before he floated up even higher, then he turned and flew away in the opposite direction towards the lit up sky scrapers of Metropolis.


	33. Thirty One

**Love and Heroes **

**Thirty One**

Clark was nervous about breakfast that up and coming morning. He was going to introduce his son to his grandmother. He wondered what they would think of each other. The situation was just all new and so sudden. Clark never expected he would have ever been able to give his mother grandchildren. She had learned to have not expected them either. But they of course had both been proven wrong.

Clark floated downwards and landed in front of Lois's door, he then looked around, checking that the coast was clear, before spinning into his clothing he wore as Clark Kent. He then put on his glasses before knocking on the front door. He took a deep breath as he used his X-ray vision to look though the front door, to be met by the sight of Lois walking up to the door with an overexcited Jason on her heels. He chuckled when he heard his son exclaim, "Its dad, I know it is."

He watched as Lois paused at the door and turned to look down at their son and asked, "Jason sweetheart, are you looking straight through the door?" He saw Jason nod and reply, "Yes Mommy. Dad is dressed like Mr. Clark." He heard Lois grumble, knowing he would hear her, "Well, at least you're not dressed in the cape and s shield. I honestly think I'd beat you senseless Kent if you had, or at least attempt to, without coming off worse."

Clark cringed as she opened the door, causing her to smirk at him knowing he had been able to hear and see what both she and Jason had been doing behind the closed door. As she gestured for him to enter, she grumbled irritably, "Remove those blasted glasses, they're useless in front of me and our son."

Clark sighed as she closed the door behind him, but did as she had asked, or more like demanded. Lois was struck by the sight of Clark without the glasses or the red cape, boots, blue suite and yellow s shield. Instead he was dressed in a pair of causal beige slacks and a black shirt with a black leather coat. She had no idea Clark owned such a coat.

It was astounding to see him looking like this. The man in front of her was neither Clark Kent nor Superman to her, he appeared to look like a combination of the two put together. Lois realised with startling clarity, that this was the real deal, the man his mother and Chloe got to see.

She hated the awkward silence and was relieved when Jason pulled on Clark's trouser leg and asked, "Dad are we gonna go and see grandma?" Clark smiled down gently at his son and bent down so he was eye level with the small boy and replied, "Yes Jason, as soon as you've got your coat on then we'll go."

Lois noted his voice was a softer version of that he used when he was Superman, the slightly high pitch and stuttering was none existent. Lois realised this was what Clark truly sounded like, it was his real voice. Clark looked up at Lois as he continued to kneel in front of their son and asked her, "Will you be joining us Lois?" Lois replied, "I might as well." She added, "I also think we should take my car instead of Superman express. I'm in no mood for either Jason or I ending up stranded at the café, when you are called away to take care of some disaster or other."

Clark nodded and sighed and said, "Yes, I was about to suggest that myself. My mother is all set, as she has my father's old red pickup truck we use on the farm." Lois nodded, as Clark rose to his full height. Lois turned to Jason and told him "Jason sweetheart, go up stairs and grab a jump, its cold outside." Jason nodded and ran towards the stairs causing Lois to call out to him, "Don't run Jason, you'll fall and hurt yourself."

As Jason slowed down and walked up the stairs, Clark turned to Lois as she walked over to the coat stand in the hallway and took down hers and Jason's coats. He asked her, "I take it his invulnerability is yet to show itself?" Lois shook her head and replied, "No, I noticed he's got bruises in various places from yesterday. So far he's only got your hearing, vision and strength. He's showing no signs of super-speed, heat vision, super-breath or flying."

Clark replied, "He won't, I never flew until I was nineteen, only occasionally floating a few meters off of the ground. Heat vision didn't show itself until I was sixteen. Super-breath came at nineteen when I realised I could fly." He added, "Speed and invulnerability didn't show until I was sixteen."

Lois asked, "What about all the powers Jason does have, something tells me you never got them at Jason's age did you?" Clark sighed and scratched behind his ear and replied, "No, I didn't. I merely showed very brief signs of invulnerability and strength, but it was never constant." He added at her questioning look, "I lifted my father's pickup truck at the age of four and didn't show any more signs until I was about seven and lifted one of our cows over my head, almost giving my mother a heart attack and scaring the poor cow."

Lois couldn't help it and slapped a hand over her mouth and sniggered into her palm, her eyes a light with mirth. The mental image that came to mind of a seven year-old Clark Kent lifting a cow over his head was far too funny for words and too much for Lois. Oh that was beyond precious, she wondered if Chloe knew about that.

Clark ignored her snickering and said, "He's getting my powers too soon, far too soon. He's too young to understand the importance of controlling them. I have no idea why he is getting them so soon, whether it is to do with the human side of him, I have no idea. I'm afraid we're going to have to take it as it comes."

Lois asked, "How much too young?" Clark replied, "At least ten years." He added at her frightened look, "I was seventeen when the vision and hearing kicked in and was constant." He concluded, "I just hope he doesn't get heat vision or flying next, I really don't want us to have to deal with that yet."

Lois nodded before asking him, "The glasses, when did you decided to use them as a part of your disguise?" Clark replied, "They are now, but they weren't only just a disguise to begin with. When I first got them at thirteen, I actually needed them as for the first couple of years leading up to my heat vision slowly developing; the sun would give me trouble, causing my eyes to become really sore like they were burning."

He added, "Plus the lenses are made of a Kryptonian material that allows me to use both my heat and x-ray vision without causing damage to the lenses. Plus I gather you have more than noticed my eyes are an unnatural shade of blue, entirely inhuman in its intensity. The lenses are also used to make the colour appear less bright and more on a human scale."

Lois replied, "In that case when he finally gets the heat vision and the x-ray vision becomes constant, we're going to have to invest in a pair of glasses for him. We can't risk him accidentally seeing what he's not supposed to or setting something a light, whilst trying to learn how to control his powers. Plus he also has your eye colour. I honestly do not know how no one has not noticed or mentioned how unnatural they are."

Clark nodded, "I agree. But at the rate he is gaining them, he should have them very soon, one can always hope not. The staff at the planet would take one look at him and would know exactly who his father is, I'm willing to wager. I never saw the resemblance until now."

Lois sighed as her son came down the stairs, "I know. Chloe figured it out on her own, how many others could have done the same without us even realising it? It worries me. We may have to come clean very soon. I just want to avoid the gossips at work for as long as we can. It's bad enough that I'll be the main conversation of gossip now that Richard has gone to Gotham and me and Jason haven't followed him."

Jason came running up to them, but stopped halfway and walked the rest, remembering his mother's reprimand from moments earlier. He stopped in front of his mother and turned around when she offered Jason's coat to his father. Whilst Lois was putting on her own coat, Clark kneeled in front of his son once more and then proceeded to help his son into his coat. As Clark was zipping up the front Jason asked him, "Dad, when can we go flying?"

Lois paused in mid movement, her hand hovering over one of the black buttons on her coat. Clark replied, "Which kind of flying, the kind your daddy does, or the kind I do?" He added, "Because I can't do the first, as I don't own a plane." Jason giggled and replied, "Your way of course. I like flying with daddy, but it's not the same as flying with you. So can we?" Clark exchanged a glance with Lois before affectionately ruffling the strands of his son's hair.

Clark sighed and replied, "Sure I have no problem with it, but you'll need to run that by your mother first." He added, "And of course it won't be today, as your meeting your grandmother. I think that will be enough excitement for you to handle in one day." Jason looked up at his mother with pleading blue eyes. Lois sighed when another set of equally identical blue eyes gazed upon her brimming with evident amusement. Lois eyed Clark, then their son, who was currently turning a set of puppy dog eyes on her, worthy of his own father's talent in that department.

It was a stunning sight to behold. She could see the strong uncanny resemblance to both herself and Clark, for example, her features, but more Clark. Jason had Clark's eyes, skin tone and nose, jaw line and she also suspected his hair would darken with time to very closely resemble his father's.

Lois replied to her son's question, "Yes. But not today as your father said, you're meeting your grandmother, save flying with your father for another day." She added finishing fastening up the buttons on her coat. "Ok you two let's get going." She asked Clark as they headed towards the front door, "Clark where are we meeting your mother?" Clark replied as Lois opened the door and he held it open for both Lois and their son. "We're meeting her at the bakery I use to go to when we had been doing a full night at the office."

Lois shut the door and locked it and asked, "You mean the one that sells those gorgeous pastries that you usually bring me when you bring the coffee, or do you actually go somewhere like Paris?" Clark chuckled at this and replied, "No Lois. I assure you the bakery is indeed located in Metropolis. In fact it's less than three blocks from the office."

He added, "I don't always have to go abroad to get the best pastries and other food. Although it does sometimes pay to do just that, to see the look on your face when I refuse to tell you where I usually got something you liked." Lois grumbled and made her way towards the car, while Clark and Jason followed her.

It still wasn't quite day light yet, it was after all only seven thirty in the morning. It would be properly light until around eight. Clark startled slightly when he felt a tiny hand nudge his own, before he felt little fingers slipping between his own. He squeezed it gently and affectionately smoothed his thumb over little knuckles.

As soon as they reached the car Clark reluctantly released his son's hand and opened the door for him, after Lois had undone the door for him. He then helped Jason settle into the back and secured him in his car seat. Lois watched this with a small smile on her face. She knew in a year or so both she and Clark wouldn't be able to do that. Jason would be able to use a seat belt like everyone else.

Once everyone in the car she switched on the engine and pulled out of the driveway.


	34. Thirty Two

**Love and Heroes **

**Thirty Two**

Clark was relieved the early morning traffic was light for a change. He had been in a car with Lois far too often in the past during traffic; he knew how Lois hated waiting around, as she was not the most patient person he had ever met. Chloe was not the best person to be caught in a traffic jam with either, particularly if it was one of those days, when someone had done something that seriously riled her up.

All was silent in the car except for the Disney song playing on tape to amuse Jason. Clark didn't like the silence it was far too awkward. Their son was oblivious to it, he and Lois on the other hand weren't. It was thick and irritating with tension. Clark sighed, and wished she would just let loose and get it off of her chest. But he knew she couldn't, because, A, she was as stubborn as a mule, and he was almost as stubborn as well. B their son was sitting in the back, a son with his father's super-hearing, that wasn't fully developed yet and could switch on and off at the most unexpected and unfortunate of times.

Clark almost moaned in relief when they parked less than a block from the café. He saw his mother was just arriving as well. He felt awful about using his mother as a buffer between Lois and him, but they couldn't exactly have it out in front of their five year-old son, their very impressionable five year-old son.

He knew his mother usually ate well before now, considering she lived on a farm and was up at the crack of dawn. And of course she was meeting her grandson for the first time, her stomach and nerves must have been going haywire. He really did feel bad now for even thinking of using her as a buffer.

As soon as Martha saw her son, and a woman she knew to be Lois Lane, having met her once, she melted as she immediately caught sight of the little person walking in between the two of them, holding onto one of the hands of each of his parents. Her face completely softened. He was beautiful. He remaindered her of Clark when he had been at that age. But she could also see Lois in him. His mother's cheek bones, as well as her chin, but the jaw line was Clark's, as was the nose, his eyes and his skin tone. His hair was caught between both of his parent's hair colour.

She beamed at Clark, who could see the tears that were starting to fill her eyes. Lois could also see the overwhelmed awe on the elder woman's face at the sight of Jason. She decided not to keep the other woman waiting; she believed it high time Martha Kent met her grandson.

Clark stepped towards his mother and said, "Mom, I would like you to meet your grandson, Jason Lane White." Lois cut him off and said, "Lane, his last name has always been Lane. I was not married to Richard and had no intentions of changing Jason's last name to white."

Clark looked startled at this and said, "But I figured his last name would have been both yours and Richard's, Richard's at least. After all up until the day before you were under the impression that Jason was Richard's son." Lois replied, "I was not going to allow my son to have a different name to me, no matter who his father is. I was not married to Richard, so Jason was not going to have his last name. Could you imagine how bad it would have looked if Jason had Richard's last name and I didn't?"

Martha spoke up for the first time and said, "She is correct Clark. If your son had one name and his mother another, it would have left an opening for people to say all kinds, which most of would not have been in a positive light. People are so awfully judgemental of the smallest detail; it's just how it is."

She smiled gently and added as she turned to look down at Jason, "Now, let me have a good look at you. Oh, you are a handsome little fellow aren't you?" Jason eyed her shyly. He looked from his father to his grandmother and said, "Do you have powers like me and Dad do?" Martha and the others chuckled at this. Martha ruffled his hair and replied, "No dear, I don't."

Clark chuckled and bent down to be eye level with his son and said, "Jason, your grandmother is not like you and I. Let me try to explain this in an easier way. You know how Richard is your daddy, but he looks nothing like you?" At Jason's nod he went on, "Well, your grandma is that kind of mom to me. She and I look nothing alike, but she brought me up as her own, just like Richard did with you."

Jason asked, "But what about your daddy, and your other mommy and daddy that look like you?" Clark replied, "My daddy that is like Richard he died when I was eighteen. And as for my parents who look like me, well, they died when my home planet was destroyed and sent me here as a baby for my own safety."

Lois looked shocked as she asked, "Clark, why did you never mention that your earth father was dead?" Clark looked at her for a moment before looking away from her and replying, "I'm sorry Lois, but you weren't to know that Clark and Superman's father was one in the same."

Martha was surprised at the bitterness she heard in her son's voice. She noticed Lois had gone bright red and had a fierce scowl on her face. She cringed and held out her hand to Jason and said, "Jason dear, how about you and I go and wait inside the café for your mommy and dad?" Jason looked to his mother who managed to nod her consent.

As soon as Jason and Martha were out of sight and ear shot Lois growled, "What the hell are you playing at?" Clark had had enough; he was not the only one to blame. Sure he had played a large part, but that still did not excuse the fact Lois had treated him badly in the past, that she would have never thought it worthy of her time to ask such a question.

Clark glared at her and replied, "You're asking me why I never told you my earth father was dead. What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to say, so that'll be a freshly squeezed orange juice and a hot dog, and oh and by the way my earth father died when I was eighteen, can I get you anything else Lois, a donut maybe?"

Lois's eyes widened slightly, as she watched Clark sigh irritably and push up his glasses as they slid slightly down the bridge of his nose. She couldn't believe Clark had just said that to her and with such sarcasm at that. Lois glowered at him as she snapped out of her shock. She spat, "So you're saying this is my entire fault then?" Clark glowered back at her and replied, "No, I'm not. I have contributed to a large part of our problems."

He added turning to lean against the car and lowered his voice and looked around him. He gestured to the car and said, "I would appreciate it if we took this to the car, as the last thing I need is the entire world knowing about my other job thank you very much." Lois huffed around a growl, but conceded to the valid point he made. This wasn't just his life and his mother's at stake, it was now Jason's and hers as well, Jason's especially.

Once they were inside the car, Clark for once beat Lois first and said, "Look Lois, I never meant for it to go as far as it has." He paused, but not for long enough for Lois to start her ranting. He pinched the bridge of his nose and added, "Look Lois, there was so many reason for me not to tell you. For one, it would have put you in more constant danger then you are. Like come on that theory was proven correct after you found out the first time around, Zod used you against me, and then Luthor did it less than three days go this time around."

Lois opened her mouth to protest but Clark cut her off instantly and held up his hand. He said, "Look, I realise you can hold your own in most situations, but things are different then they were back then, for example you have a son, a son who is rapidly inheriting my powers. A son any enemy of mine would just love to get their hands on to get to me if they ever found out."

Lois closed her mouth instantly at this. Clark went on. "Then there is the point of the matter of how you treated me as Clark. Clark is who I am, while Superman is what I'm capable of. I cannot and will not blame you for not knowing we were one in the same, that was my doing, but you did contribute to it."

Lois growled, "How did you figure that one out?" Clark replied, "The first day I met you, you scoffed at the fact I am from a small town, that I used to send my mother half of my wages. I remember the name hayseed and hack from nowhere Ville coming up on more than one occasion." He cut Lois off as she went to protest vehemently, "It's my turn Lois, you had your ranting session the night before, now I'm going to have mine thank you very much." Lois looked murderous, but did not say anything else.

He sighed and sat back in the seat and rested his head against the head rest of the chair before saying quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. "Then I saved you life as Clark Kent first. Remember back in the alleyway with that guy who tried to mug you. You thought I was a wimpy light weight who fainted. Wrong, I caught the bullet meant for you in my hand and then pretended to faint."

He paused and notices Lois's eyes widen as comprehension suddenly dawned on her. He continued on, knowing Lois's speechlessness wouldn't last for much longer. "You berated me for fainting. That same night you met me as Superman, when I saved your life yet again. That was when things really changed between both you and me, as both Clark and Superman. As Clark I became your partner. We got along great. But when my alter ego was mentioned and you were working on an article about me, the man would take a back burner and the disguise would take over your entire attention span."

He added sadly, "You were far too dazzled by the fact I could fly and was constantly saving the day, that you would without meaning to forget the man behind the disguise. I've loved you since I first met you Lois that I tried to distance myself as Superman and spend more time with you as my true self, without giving away my true identity."

He went on, "I never told you who I was until you figured it out and forced my hand, when you shot at me with what I later on find out was a Blanc. All because I feared you would only put up with me whilst I was Clark, because I was also Superman. I was Clark Joseph Kent, farm boy from small town in Kansas, before I was ever Superman "the Man of Steel", way before Superman was even thought of."

He concluded sounding pained, "I feared you'd only pretend to love one part of me and truly love the more flashy side of me. I felt highly inadequate Lois next to my alter ego. You made my alter ego out to be a god, when I knew him to be me, dressed in a bright and fancy costume with a cape, instead of glasses and an out of date suit."

Lois looked like she had been slapped and punched in the gut. She asked coldly as she gathered her thoughts, "So you're saying you taking my memories away from me were also my fault to?" Now Clark was truly angry and verbally lashed out, **"NO!"** he yelled fiercely. "We've already been over this Lois. You were a complete and utter mess. When I came into work the next day, you looked half dead, proving you hadn't slept a mere wink the night before."

He went on, "You said to me, Clark, do you have any idea how vile it is to hear the first bird sing when you've been up all night crying? You had added, saying, I don't even know what I'm supposed to call you anymore." Lois looked pained as she continued to listen to him. "You told me you were terrified of giving away my secret, that you were jealous of the whole world. You couldn't handle the fact you would have to share me with the rest of the world back then."

Lois's voice cracked as she said, "So you took my memories without my consent, took them with a kiss." Clark added, "Memories you now have back. Think Lois, think of all you felt before I kissed you and everything you said to me as you silently cried your eyes out in front of me. Seeing you all distressed because of me was tearing me apart."

Clark's voice cracked, "I took your memories to spare you the pain that I endure after I did it. After I took you memories and I still remembered everything. It was agony for me; for those six weeks before I left, everything had gone back to normal as if you and I had never loved each other, when I knew otherwise."

He added, "There's something you don't know Lois. Remember when Lacy and her father took over the Planet briefly and I had to deal with that creation and abomination, Nuclear Man that Jessica had created, merely weeks before I left the Daily planet then earth?" Lois nodded and Clark went on, "Remember the awards ceremony and dinner we attended for the Planet? Well, I hadn't been feeling up to it. I was dealing with my feelings for you that you weren't even aware of then Jessica's creation on top of that as well."

Lois asked, "And what does that have to do with anything, Clark." Clark replied after taking a deep breath, preparing himself for the next Lois Lane blow up. He inwardly cringed at the thought of the enraged reaction he was sure to receive. "When you came to my apartment to make me get dressed and attend the ceremony and dinner, we got talking. It led me to kissing you, and your memories being returned. We went flying, but when I returned I removed the memories again after you admitted you still couldn't deal with the fact you'd have to share me with everyone else to a certain extent."

Clark inwardly moaned as Lois went bright red and her fists clenched. She screeched, "Not once, but fucking twice. You did it to me twice, Jesus fucking H Christ Clark." Lois couldn't help it and went to smack him as tears streamed down her cheeks, which were bright red from rage.

Clark grabbed both of her hands to stop her from lashing out at him and hurting herself. He held her to him, firmly enough that she was not able to struggle in his grasp. She cursed him, making him wince. Clark still refused until she gave up and leaned against him and sobbed.

After a while she ceased crying. She sagged against him and just stayed still, before she sat up and demand, "I want those other memories you took from me before you left, and I want them now damn it." And with that she grabbed his face between the palms of her hands and pulled it towards her, before capturing his mouth with her own, hard and almost angrily. If he had been human it would have been bruising his lips.

Clark's eyes widened as he struggled slightly before relaxing into the kiss and threading his hands through her long curls. He slanted his mouth over hers, covering it completely as he hungrily slipped his tongued passed her parted lips. Soon the kiss turned hard hot and passionate. Both moaned at the same time as the sound of clothing rustling and the wet sound of lips meeting and parting hard and passionately filled the car.

Lois then pulled away to breathe. Moments later she clutched her head and moaned as the memories of that day was returned to her in full. Everything he said happened and had been said was true. She looked up at Clark as she lowered her hands. She said, "You were right. I still couldn't handle it even the second time around. That happened about a month after the whole Zod and Niagara Falls incident didn't it?"

Clark nodded and replied, "Exactly. I had resigned from the planet a week later and had left earth less than a week after that." Lois sighed and added, "And three weeks later Richard arrived on the scene, I sleep with him a month later, and then a month later I discover I was pregnant. I just presumed it was his. I must have been at least three and a half months along."

Clark replied, "I asked my parents yesterday after I returned the crystals to the fortress. They told me a Kryptonian child takes up to eleven months before they are ready, meaning the pregnancy is not detectable for the first four months, which is probably why you thought Jason was Richard's. Plus you did not remember being with me."

Lois asked incredulously, "I was pregnant with Jason for eleven months without even realising it?" Clark nodded and said, "Correct." She added, "But he was so tiny and sick when he was born." Clark sighed and replied, "I also asked my parents about that as well. They told me only part of him was designed to take on a yellow sun and the other part of him was made for a red sun, and because he was not getting direct exposure to the sun, he was weak due to his Kryptonian cells."

He added, "Plus all the exposure to Kryptonite he endure whilst on the Gertrude and surrounded by all of those tainted crystals woke the dormant genes in him, which gives him his powers. And because he was exposed to Kryptonite, his Kryptonian genes kicked in before they should have, meaning he is receiving bursts of power he is too young to be having yet. They kicked in like a defence reflex. He was subconsciously protecting himself from the Kryptonite."

Lois nodded and said, "Thank you for being honest with me. I needed to know that." Clark nodded and replied, "Your welcome Lois. I promise I have kept no more secrets from you." Lois replied, "Well, in that case, I think we better go to the café your mother and Jason are going to be wondering where we are." Clark nodded and turned to get out of the car.

Just as he went to open the door, Lois stopped him and placed a hand on his shoulder and told him, "Clark, I want you to come to mine tonight once Jason is asleep and we'll talk about you and me." Clark nodded, before opening the car door, Lois followed suit. They then walked to the café after Lois locked the car.


	35. Thirty Three

**Love and Heroes **

**Thirty Three**

Later on that night Lois was finishing getting ready for bed, when she felt a familiar breeze. She watched as the curtain swayed behind the tall figure. It was Clark dressed in full Superman costume, spit curl and crossed arms included. Lois could not help but smirk as she took in the stern expression but the laughter in Clark's eyes, when Clark said in a slightly deeper voice then his own. "Evening Miss Lane. You told me you required my presence this evening."

Her smirk widened, as soon as Clark also started smirking along with her. Lois chuckled and said, "I cannot believe I used to swoon like a stupid school girl whenever you'd speak. Now that I know what you really sound like when you're not dressed as Superman, or as the version of Clark the world knows, I realise I've been missing out big time."

Clark laughed silently as he unfolded his arms and placed them at his sides as Lois walked up to him and started to circle him. He watched her progress, as she smoothed her hand over his cape. Clark asked in his normal tone of voice, "Lois, what may I ask is the sudden fascination with my cape, when I know for a fact you've been wrapped inside of it on more than one occasion in the past?"

Lois giggled slightly as she replied, "Well, I guess I'm seeing it in a whole new and different light, now that I know and remember who exactly is wearing it. And yes I do remember being wrapped in this cape rather quite vividly. It's hard to forget actually, considering your arms would accompany the cape whilst it was wrapped around me."

Clark smirked at her knowingly, while Lois mocked glared at him, before proceeding to childishly blow a raspberry at him. This caused Clark to snigger and say, "You have no idea how I've missed this more lighter and playful side of you." Before Lois could blink, she was in his arms. She gasped slightly as she was hit with the amazing warmth that he always radiated. She could not help but melt into his chest and sigh; it had been far too long. Oh how he felt blissful. She wanted to continue being mad at him, but couldn't when he was being this affectionate and so effortlessly at that.

Lois grumbled, "Damn it Kent, I can't stay mad at you when you do this." Clark smirked, already knowing what she meant, but decided to ask her anyway. "Act like what Lois?" Lois sighed disgruntled as he lovingly smoothed his hands down her back.

"That!" she grumbled. "You acting all sweet and adorable and it makes it impossible to stay mad at you, without feeling like I've just kicked at little puppy. Jason has the same ability. Damn it, it's a dirty trick" Clark laughed and said, "Chlo complains about the same thing. She can't stay mad at me. She is weak to my version of the puppy dog stare. It must be my eyes. And yes, I guess the fact Jason inherited my eyes helps him in the same way."

He chuckled as Lois nuzzled against his chest like a kitten. He nuzzled her back playfully as he said, "I guess you Lane and Sullivan women can't resist the Kent Charm, whether it is romantic or platonic. Something tells me Jason is going to have same ability when he's older. Well, it's more like a gift then an ability I guess." Lois snorted and replied, "Whatever it is, it's dirty and damn right annoying."

Clark muffled his laughter in her hair, breathing in her scent as he did. He sighed and nuzzled his cheek and his nose in her curls. Lois noticed this and said, "When you done smelling my hair, which by the way I cannot believe you're doing so obviously, we're going to have a chat about you and me."

Clark grumbled and pulled back slightly and said, "So talk, now that you've distracted me from my comfort zone." Lois snorted and said, "Your comfort zone?" Clark replied, "Yes Lois, my comfort zone, you smell heavenly, you have no idea how much so." Lois flushed at this, it sounded more sexual coming from him then it rightfully should have. She felt herself heating up, and it wasn't from his body temperature either.

She pulled away from him and grumbled, "Shit Kent, don't say things like that to me when you know we have to talk. It's distracting and it makes me want do things to you, which are over PG-13 rated." Clark pulled her back against him and nibbled on her earlobe and commented, "Oh, I have no such objection to your ideas; in fact I'm more than willing. I'm certain we can talk later as I know we'll have to."

Lois paused and fought with her heart, her head and the sudden rush of throbbing wet heat between her legs. She sighed irritably as her heart was telling her to give in, while her head was telling her to take a step back and cool off and talk like rational and responsible adults. And finally the hot throbbing wetness between her legs was urging her to jump him and to have her wicked way with him.

Her decision was made for her and the throbbing hot wetness between her legs won out, as he teasingly nuzzled her ear with his lips and blew hot air into her ear. Lois growled and said, "You asked for it Kent." And with that she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded herself against him as he moaned and had to quickly grabbed hold of her so he did not drop her in shock from the sudden and unexpected move.

It did not take long for him to retaliate. He grabbed her by her bottom and squeezed the soft but firm cheeks and captured her mouth hungrily in a passionate French kiss. Lois felt herself become even wetter when she heard Clark growl and guide her hips against his own as he grinded his rapidly growing erection against her heat.

Lois threw her head back and whimpered quietly as he nibbled and kissed his way down her neck. And before she knew what had hit her he moved in a blurred motion. Seconds later she found herself flat on her back of her double bed, dressed only in a pair of small pink lacy panties.

Lois let out a startled gasp. She had no idea where her scarlet silk night gown had been thrown, all she did know was that he had her naked bar a pair of lace panties. He was fully dressed, now Lois would not tolerate this. Lois grumbled, "Hey, you're over dressed. If I'm bearing all except for my panties, then you're sure as hell are not going to stay dressed like that. Even out the odds if you don't mind, fly boy."

Clark chuckled and took her in, in all of her naked glory. She was still as beautiful as he remembered her being. He decided to abide by her demand and quickly spun on the spot. Within seconds he was starkers. Lois whimpered in lust at the sight of him and moaned, "Hey, no fare. I wanted to be the one to undress you." Clark chuckled as she pouted. He slowly kneeled over and straddled her so his knees were resting on either side of her.

He said jokingly as he teasingly played with the lacy edge of her panties. "Ah Pink, I really do like the colour pink, especially on you." He added, "And you can undress me as slow as you see fit next time." He concluded as he rubbed his hand against her stomach. "Now who's over dressed, hmm?"

Lois all but purred, "Well, why don't you even out the odds, fly boy?" Clark didn't need telling twice, he wanted her so badly, it had been so long, far too long. In another quick blur, her panties were gone, leaving her as naked as he was. Lois and Clark moaned as he settled against her, kneeling between her legs. The sensation of bare hot skin against even hotter bare skin felt deliciously good.

Lois wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded her hot wetness against his completely hard length. He moaned before leaned down to kiss her so her breasts were crushed lightly against his bare chest. Lois whimpered when he broke the kiss, but soon moaned when he startled to slowly make his way down her body, showering her neck first of all with light butterfly kisses and light sucking nips. He continued doing this until he reached her breasts.

Lois had to stifle a loud moan into her hand as he caressed and gently squeezed her other breast, as he proceeded to take the nipple of her left breast into his mouth, and sucked, before suckling as much of her breast into his mouth as he could. She gritted her teeth, preventing herself from screaming or moaning out a loud, when he swirled his tongue around the hardened nipple before biting it.

Lois sighed contently as he soon turned his attention to her other breast, doing the same to it as he had its twin. Lois was in heaven; his mouth was just as warm as the rest of his body. The sensation of his wet and warm mouth surrounding and licking her breast was pure heaven. The only thing that would feel ten times better would be his length buried deeply inside of her.

They continued to explore each other for a while longer before he finally did enter her. Unfortunately they had forgotten to use any form of protection, considering Lois had forgotten to take her pill that month. Lois would later on realise it was a good thing she and Richard had not been intimate for weeks before they broke up or she would have found herself pregnant with a child of a man she was not in love with.

They continued to make hard, fast and passionate love, until they both come at the same time. Soft and slow love making would come later on, as they had all the time in the world. When it was over they lay contently in each other's arms, enjoying the afterglow of excellent love making. They exchanged gentle and lazy kisses and caresses. But the afterglow wasn't to last, at least not for the time being. They both knew they needed to talk about where they stood as far as their relationship was concerned. It had been put off long enough.

Lois continued lying in Clark's arms, her head resting comfortably on his chest. She said, "We need to take Clark; we've put it off long enough." Clark sighed and placed kiss on top of her head and replied, "I know." Lois asked as she sat up and leaned against his chest, smiling slightly as she fingered the spit curl hanging perfectly in the centre of his forehead. He looked like Clark, but with Superman's hair style. "So where do you want start?"

Clark replied, as he gently smoothed his hand up and down her arm. "I think we should discuss whether you can and are willing to take certain risks. Such as the fact you could end up as a target for just being associated with me. You're practically my press agent, Lois, or at least you used to be."

He added, "Then there is the fact you are going to have deal with and tolerate the fact that I maybe have to leave at a moment's notice to go off and save someone or prevent natural or every day disasters. Can you do that Lois; can you share me with the rest of the world when it is required?"

Lois replied, "I loved you then and I still do now. I couldn't handle sharing you before, but that was before I became a mother and had to grow up and revaluate my priorities. I was jealous and selfish back then. I never had Jason, or my baby cousin's Alfred and Lucia." She added, "I now understand the world needs you. I need you to keep the world safe enough for Jason, Alfred and Lucia to grow up in, and any other children Chloe and I have."

She concluded, "I've grown to realise there are things more precious and in need of protecting, that weren't there in the past. So yes I can tolerate you going off to save the world. But on one condition and one condition alone, you always come home to me and Jason no matter what."

Clark kissed her gently before pulling away and replying, "I promise I'll always come home to you and Jason. I've missed five years because of my stupidity; I shan't being repeating that ever again." Lois replied after kissing him gently, "Also Clark, I want your promise to not keep any secrets from each other and I'll promise the same. Also I want you to promise me that we'll never allow things to get so bad to the point we can no longer just say we're sorry."

Clark replied, "I promise Lois, you have my word. I won't keep any secrets from you, or allow an argument to get past the point of ever being ever to apologise and put it right." Lois nodded and said, "I also promise the same. I also promise that we will get around to revealing our relationship to Perry, Jimmy and everyone else at work. But I want to leave it for a month or two before we do. I've just broken up with Richard. People are going to be talking as it is; we don't need to add fuel to that soon to be rapidly growing fire."

Clark nodded and added, "Yes, I agree. I can't honestly see Perry appreciating it either. Richard is after all his only nephew." He went on, "Plus I think we should wait to tell everyone about Jason, at least a couple of months until the gossip in the office cools off. The last thing we need is Jason's parentage being the main attraction of the gossip circle near the water cooler."

Lois asked, "But how are we going to keep that a secret. What if Jason accidentally gives us up? He after all is still so young and prone to accidentally speaking before he thinks." Clark replied, "Then we'll have to deal with it when it happens. Not to sound like I don't trust and have faith in our son Lois, but he is after all only five and can't be expected to keep so much a secret. I just hope we have enough time to prepare for such an event occurring."

Lois sighed, lying back down and settled on his chest again. She replied quietly, "I know Clark, I hope so to, I really do." She then lay there quietly, thinking as she gently ran her fingers up and down his chest and he rested his chin on the side of her head and smoothed his hand up and down her bare arm.


	36. Thirty Four

**Love and Heroes **

**Thirty Four**

Chloe was silently seething as she lay beside an ill Bruce. He was lying on his side facing away from her. He was red in the face and was sweating. He had been brought back to the mansion three days ago by Alfred. He had been unconscious for two and a half of those days. He claimed he had been gassed while out in a club with some old friends. This made Chloe seethe even more so then she had when she found out he moonlighted dressed as a bat and fought the criminals of Gotham City.

She knew Bruce did not have many friends. There was Clark, Lex, Rachel and recently Lucius Fox, who worked at Wayne Enterprises. A part from that her love was a bit of a loner, hardly surprising when you were a billion heir who moonlighted as an over sized bat.

She knew he was lying to her. Sure he had been gassed with some kind of toxin that caused you to hallucinate. But she did not for one second believe that he had been gassed while out in a night club. Even if this was Gotham City, she was pretty damn certain people did not carry poisonous hallucination gasses and sprayed any old Joe in the face with it just for the hell of it.

No, the criminals of Gotham weren't taking too kindly to a man dressing up as an over sized bat that beats the living day lights out of them. Yeah, she had seen how vicious and violent Bruce could be when dressed as the batman. She after all did followed him that one time and discovered what he had been up to those four months she had been back in Metropolis and he had been right there in Gotham in the thick of things.

The longer she stared at his white t shirt covered back, the more enraged she became. Suddenly without warning she hit him over the back of the head hard. Hard enough that he actually let out an angry hiss of pain and turned to face her like someone had lit a fire underneath him.

She leaped off the bed when she saw his face he looked about ready to kill her. But then he had to open his mouth and say, "What the hell was that for?" That did it that was too much for Chloe. She lost it completely and leaped on top of him starting to thump him where ever she could reach him.

She shrieked, "You lying shit head. You were gassed, but it wasn't in a fucking nightclub. People don't take and carry hallucination gasses around with them and spray any tosser in the face with it just for fucking shits and giggles, even if this is Gotham." She howled in rage as she jumped off of him and started pacing the room.

She added, her voice dripping in fury, "You want me to tell you how you managed to end up gassed. I'm an investigative reporter Bruce, it's my profession and I know my profession blind or in my sleep. A criminal did it. I guess they didn't take too kindly to an over sized bat sticking his nose in their business and beating the shit out of them in the process."

Bruce looked up at her incredulously, looking even redder in the face then he had to begin with. She quipped, "This is what you get when the mother of your children is a Pulitzer award winning investigative journalist." She added, "I followed you not long after you first decided you just had to moonlight in black dressed as an over sized freaking bat."

She snorted as she told him, "I know your features anywhere. Your cowl does not cover your high cheek bones, nor does it completely cover your nose, and your mouth is fully exposed. Like I said I know your features, better than I do my own. Those features also belong to our son. It would be impossible for me not to know. No matter how you disguise your voice I'll always be able to tell it is you."

She concluded around a snort, "If you wanted a woman who did not have a suspicious bone in her body, who did not have enough curiosity to kill two shelters worth of cats then you should be dating my cousin Lucy. Although, you might have a fight on your hands as last I heard Jimmy is planning on making a move very soon."

She turned on her heel and could practically feel Bruce's glower burning into her back. She turned around at the door to the bedroom and said, "Oh yeah, and my comment about taking up polo or some kind of sport still stands, I highly recommend it. People will start to get suspicious if Bruce Wayne, billion heir and prince of Gotham City starts to appear covered in bruises and all banged up on a regular basis, due to his secret nightly activities."

Just as she went to open the door he leaped off of the bed and grabbed her before tackling her onto the bed. She growled in rage and went to punch him in the face; he grabbed both of her hands and held them up over her head. He then trapped her legs when she went to knee him in a very painful place indeed.

He drawled lazily, but Chloe caught onto the slight annoyance littering his tone of voice. "So you know about my night time activities. Good, I suppose, it was getting difficult keeping it away from you. If it had been anyone else it would have been as easy as breathing. You have a nose and a sense that just craves trouble."

He added, "So are you going to be complete evil bitch and screeching banshee on my birthday every year then?" Chloe glowered at him and turned her head to one side and quickly before he could stop her bit him on the side of his wrist. He hissed. She smirked deviously and replied, "Just because it is your birthday arsehole, does not mean that the, "It's my birthday and you should kiss my arse" card is gonna work with me Wayne, far from it in fact."

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle and kiss her affectionately on the nose, causing her to glower at him. He commented, "You really are an cranky little bitch aren't you?" Chloe replied primly, "I wouldn't be an cranky little bitch if a certain billion heir wanker did not suitably provoke me." He smirked at her and before she could stop him, captured her lips with his own. He hungrily slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her harder and faster. The force of his kisses was almost brutal in their intensity.

Chloe did not pull away; she returned his kisses just as hard and brutally. Whenever Chloe and Bruce had a disagreement that was more than minor they always ended making love afterwards for hours on end. They would start out rough, but would always end up loving and tender. They wasted no time in removing each other's clothing. Soon they were naked and wrapped around each other to the point it was almost impossible to tell where one began and the other ended.

Bruce gently sucked on her left breast. He swirled his tongue around her nipple before biting it gently. Chloe let out a scream of pleasure. She tugged on his hair hard enough to make his scalp tingle, but not enough to pull out his hair. She growled as he swapped breasts and gave her right breast the same attention as he teasingly pinched, twisted and rolled the nipple on her left breast between his thumb and finger. This continued on, until Chloe starting cursing him.

Chloe raked her finger nails down his back as he entered her hard and fast, causing her to arch to back off of the bed, wrapping her legs around his waist. They both moaned as they rocked against each other his pelvis rubbing against hers. Soon he was thrusting into her and her meeting him thrust for thrust. Chloe let out a lusty growl as he pinned her to the bed with all of his weight and kissed her fiercely, as she squeezed her inner muscles around his length that was buried deeply within her depths.

They remained in the bedroom for over four hours. Clark, who had been visiting with Lois, Jason, Lex, Lana, and Alex, ready for Bruce's birthday celebration that up and coming night recommended no one disturb Chloe and Bruce. Lois had asked him why and Clark had blushed, meaning him answering her verbally was not necessary.

Later on, during the late afternoon, almost early evening Rachel had knocked to drop off Bruce's birthday present. Alfred had asked her, "You sure you don't want to come in?" Rachel replied, "I have to get back. I wanted to leave this." Alfred said, "Thank you." Just as she was leaving Bruce and Chloe came into view. Bruce was still in his nightwear and wearing a dressing gown, while Chloe was dressed in a pair of low hip hugging black jeans and a white coloured tank top. Her feet were bare.

Chloe smiled at her as Rachel asked Bruce, "Burning both ends of the candle, Bruce?" Bruce had replied, "What can I say today is my birthday. If I'm going to spend a day in my nightwear, why not on my birthday I figured." Rachel smiled apologetically and replied, "I know. I'm sorry I can't come tonight. I was just dropping off your present." Bruce frowned and asked clearly disappointed, "You've got better plans?"

Chloe placed a hand on his arm in a comforting gesture, knowing not having Rachel there to share tonight's party with him would bother him more then he would ever let on. She knew that Rachel was Bruce's Clark Kent. They had also been childhood friends. And Rachel had lost her virginity to Bruce. They had even been each other's first kiss.

Rachel replied, "My boss has been missing for two days, which means I should probably start by looking at the bottom of the river." Bruce exchanged a glance with Chloe. He then said, "Rachel." Just then Rachel's cell phone started to ring. She held up a hand to Bruce and said, "Excuse me."

She then pressed a button on her cell and held it up to her ear and said, "Rachel Dawes." Suddenly her tone of voice turned sharp and she said, "Who authorized that? Get Crane down there now. Don't take no for an answer. Call Dr. Lehmann, tell him we need our own assessment to the judge by morning." She then hung up.

Bruce asked, "What's wrong?" Rachel replied, "Its Falcone Dr. Crane moved him to Arkham Asylum on suicide watch." Bruce asked, "You're going to Arkham now?" Chloe added, "It's in the Narrows, Rachel." Rachel looked up at Bruce and replied chidingly, which did not sit well with Chloe. "You enjoy your party, Bruce; some of us have work, to do." Bruce ignored her tone and squeezed Chloe's hand telling her to leave it. He said "You be careful." She nodded and said, "Happy birthday."

She then turned on her heel and rushed to her car. Bruce opened the package in his hand. He ripped off the paper and ribbon followed by the lid of the small box. He then opened the small card inside. It read as 'Finders Keepers' he then removed the tissue to reveal the same arrow shaped rock he and Rachel had found as children.

He looked to Chloe, who was watching Rachel speeding away in her car. Before Chloe could blink Bruce quickly turned on his heel and marched back the way they had come. Chloe, followed him, knowing exactly what he was about to do. Chloe had gone to find Clark, Lois, Lex, Lana and the children, while Bruce walked on a head.

Alfred complained, "But, Master Wayne, the guests will be arriving." Bruce replied, "Keep them happy until I arrive. Plus I'm certain Chloe will be able to manage." He added turning to face the other man, "Tell them that joke you know." He then slapped Alfred on the arm before quickly walking on ahead.

He tapped a combination of keys on a nearby piano causing a secret passage way to appear and slide to one side. He quickly disappeared inside of the passage way. He then headed inside of the old fashioned elevator minors used. He pressed a button quickly lowering him down a long shaft. Once the elevator reached the bottom he ran down a tunnel, before stopping in front of a large wooden case. He quickly opened the doors to reveal the bat shaped cowl and the body armour that was the bat suit.


	37. Thirty Five

**AN: Yes these are scenes from the both movies with Chloe added in both of them. Soon my own character will be added, and everything will be AU. It will be my own universe. I needed the first part of the story is be almost exactly like both movies for a reason. For those who don't like, then that's just tough luck I'm afraid, as it is needed for my story. No one is forcing anyone to read. I'm very appreciative of the response my story has received so far, so thank you.**

**Love and Heroes **

**Thirty Five**

Rachel stood as she watched through a glass panel as Falcone, who was strapped down to a chair continued to mumble one word and one word only, "Scarecrow". Why Scarecrow? Rachael wondered. What was the reasoning behind it, the connection? Rachel continued to study the delusional man. She knew something was not right. A person who was not from a family or known to have had any form of mental health problems did not suddenly have a complete psychotic breakdown, especially about scarecrows.

It was times like this that she really hated her home city. Gotham had been destroyed by the criminals and corrupted. Gotham after dark was the least safe place Rachel had ever known. Gone was the peace that Thomas Wayne had tried to maintain when he had been alive.

Meanwhile Jonathan Crane silently seethed as he placed his glasses on his face and walked down the long corridor towards Rachel. The woman was a menace if there ever was one, at least the inner part of him that was the scarecrow thought so. To Jonathan Crane, she was a minor annoyance that was always questioning him.

Life was so much simpler when you did not have a psychotic spirit possessing you, slowly driving you insane to the point that some days you thought some of your patients may very well have been saner then you, the actual physiatrist. It was because of the scarecrow, who had exploited Jonathan's keen fascination and interest on how the human mind worked when subjected to fear. Fear could be considered a very powerful and uncompressing drug. Jonathan's research was purely for professional interest. The Scarecrow had twisted that interest, forcing Jonathan to make a toxin, that he had been forced to use on his patients.

And because of the Scarecrow, Jonathan didn't dare tell his now ex best friend Elizabeth, who was a reporter for the Daily Gotham Star that he was very much in love with her and had been since they were teens. It was difficult hiding the effects the Scarecrow was having on him, at least around her, as she was a Wicca and had a talent for being able to sense evil spirits. He knew if he'd stayed friends with her, then she would have immediately sensed the darkness that was the scarecrow within him.

He stopped in front of Rachel and commented calmly, but inside the Scarecrow was snarling and sneering. "Miss Dawes, this is most irregular. I have nothing to add to the report I filed with the judge." Rachel replied coolly, but still with a professional tone. "I have questions about your report." Jonathan inwardly sighed thinking, _**'Here we go again, she's nit picking and sticking her blasted nose where it is neither wanted nor needed'**_ He asked, "Such as?"

She replied coldly, her professional tone long gone, while her eyes narrowed and she frowned at the man standing in front of her so calmly. "Isn't it convenient for a 52 year-old man who has no history or mental illness to have a psychotic breakdown just when he's about to be indicted?"

Jonathan inwardly scowled, but also at the same time could not help but admire her. She was clever, far too clever for her own good in fact. He replied, turning to look through the glass panel at Falcone. "As you can see for yourself, there is nothing convenient about his symptoms."

Rachel frowned deeply at him and turned back to face the glass panel. She studied Falcone who was still muttering the word, "Scarecrow" over and over again, as if a proverbial record player inside of his head had gotten permanently stuck on one word from a song from the Wizard of Oz.

She asked, "What's "Scarecrow"? Jonathan replied as she returned her gaze upon him, "Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor, usually one conforming to Jungian archetypes." He paused before concluding, "In this case, scarecrow." Rachel closed her eyes briefly and shook her head slightly in disbelief and asked, "He's drugged?" Jonathan replied, "Psychopharmacology is my primary field. I'm a strong advocate."

Meanwhile Batman was using some kind of listening device to monitor Rachel and Jonathan's conversation he could hear Jonathan telling Rachel. "Outside, he was a giant." Batman shook his head as he continued to listen. Back inside, Jonathan continued to speak as he turned his focus from Falcone back to Rachel. "In here, only the mind can grant you power." Rachel frowned and said, "You enjoy the reversal." Jonathan replied, frowning slightly, "I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do."

Rachel told him coolly, "I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone behind bars, not in therapy." She turned on her heel and said sternly as she continued to walk towards the elevator. "I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone, including his blood work. Find out what exactly you put him on."

Jonathan was glowering at her back as she pushed the button for the elevator. Jonathan did not want to set the scarecrow on her. Sure she annoyed the hell out of him, but he by no means wanted to subject her to the fear toxin. If push came to the shove he would use the milder version on her. There was nothing else he could do, he had orders, orders he could not break whether he liked it or not.

He said, "First thing tomorrow, then." He inwardly growled in annoyance at her stubborn headedness when she demanded, "Tonight. I've already paged Dr. Lehmann at the County General." Jonathan entered the elevator, surprising Rachel and took out set of keys and turned one of the keys in a slot in the panel on the wall beside him. He said, "As you wish." Then once the elevator door closed his whole posture and facial expression changed. Rachel immediately caught onto this.

Once the elevator started to move, Jonathan turned to face Rachel, causing her to take a step back at the look of sudden and genuine desperation colouring his face. She could clearly see the look was very real. Unknown to them, Batman was listening to their conversation from outside.

Jonathan told her, "Look Miss Dawes, I'm going to be honest with you here. You've stumbled onto something I've been trapped in without any escape for the past year and a half. If only you hadn't been so damn well nosy and hard headed, then neither of our lives would be at stake." Rachel turned to face him, frowning, as he pressed a button on the control panel, stopping the elevator. She asked, "What are you talking about?" Jonathan ran an agitated hand through his hair before removing his glasses and scrubbing a hand across his face.

He told her, "A year ago I was possessed by an evil spirit known as the scarecrow, I swear it's true, I know it sounds crazy, Christ I wish I truly was crazy, instead of slowly being drove insane." He grimaced as if in pain, and Rachel looked at him in horror. Rachel asked, "What do you mean you're possessed by an evil spirit?"

Jonathan replied, "An evil spirit has somehow entered my conscious and his slowly taking over me; I have no idea how much more I can stand or how much longer can hold him off for. He's psychotic and twisted, and has no moral standards. It feeds off my fear, anger and hatred."

He went on, "I have a keen interest on how fear can control the human mind, and I admit it. But the scarecrow has come along and has turned all of that professional curiosity, along with a man by the name of Ra's al Ghul. They've turned it into a twisted plot to drive the people of Gotham insane, induced by a toxin that will bring to life their innermost fears and nightmare terrors."

Rachel asked, "What toxin? And who is this Ra's al Ghul?" Jonathan was starting to sweat and wiped a hand across his face and said, "The scarecrow has forced me to create a toxin, which will bring a person's worst and most inner fear and terror to the very front of their conscious. And if they're not given an antidote they will start to rapidly going into a seizer before eventually going permanently insane. Their mind and sanity with shatter."

Rachel suddenly went rigid and gasped, "Falcone, you sprayed Falcone and those other criminals didn't you? But why are they constantly saying the word "Scarecrow"? Jonathan replied, "Because once they've been sprayed I place a sack over my head with holes in it for my eyes and mouth. That combined with the toxin making them hallucinate causing it to be more terrifying then a sack with holes should rightfully be."

He added, "As for whom Ra's al Ghul is, I might as well come clean about him. I'm going to end up dead once I've given him what he wants. Once you've passed being useful to him, he kills you once he's destroyed your city and the people living in it." Rachel asked, "What do you mean he destroys your city and all the people living it? And what is it he wishes for you to do, that you're so certain he is going to kill you after you've completed it?"

Batman was continuing to listen, becoming even more enraged by the second. He heard Jonathan reply, "He wants me to feed the toxin into the water mains all over Gotham City. He will then use some kind of microwave device that was meant to be in the hands of Wayne Enterprises, I have no idea whether Bruce Wayne knows anything about it, but this device once it is switched on and comes into contact with any water of any description will turn it into complete vapour."

Both Batman and Rachel realised at the same time what Ra's al Ghul wanted Jonathan to do. They were going to turn the toxin in the water mains into toxic vapour, which would render all of the Gotham City insane due to their worst fears. Then Ra's al Ghul would be able to completely destroy Gotham City with no one to stop him.

Rachel asked, "Why have you told me all of this?" Jonathan replied, "Because I'm sick of living in fear. I'm going to be murdered as it is. And also I cannot even be with the woman I love. She would be put in grave danger. And on top of that, she is a reporter for the Gotham Gazette, as well as witch known as a Wicca. She has a talent for sensing dark and evil spirits. I do not wish to subject her to the scarecrow."

He added, "If you don't believe in witches, do you not believe in the fact Superman who resides in Metropolis is an alien? If aliens exist then why not witches?" He could clearly see Rachel was turning his logic over inside of her head. Rachel asked, "Who is she and what kind of reporter is she? And how long have you known her?"

Rachel was stunned; Crane was in love with someone, and was not a complete cold and heartless monster. And yes she believed he was possessed. She didn't know why she just did. Jonathan had a soft and sad smile on his haggard looking face. "Her name is Elizabeth Knightly; she works in the international department. And we've known each other since we were fourteen; we went to high school together."

H suddenly looked away and said, "I need to tell someone this whether or not they judge me. I ended up using my toxin on Batman. Apparently he somehow managed to get his hands on an antidote to reverse the effects. I did it because I needed to save myself, at least until I can properly tell Elizabeth goodbye. Call me selfish if you wish, but I suppose love can have a way of making us do things we wouldn't usually."

Batman back outside was suddenly thinking like only Bruce Wayne could. He understood perfectly what Crane was saying. If he had to choose between Chloe and their children and some stranger he believed to be a threat, then he would have done everything within his power to keep his loved ones safe.

Back inside of the elevator Jonathan pressed the button on the control panel and said, "We're heading for the basement where the toxin is being made and dumped into the water mains." He added, "Once we get there I am going to spray you with the first version of the toxin I created." Rachel's eyes widened and she took a step back from him.

He sighed and told her, "Relax, the first version wasn't a complete success. It would cause whoever you sprayed it with to have minor hallucinations. It would wear off after an hour without any lasting ill effects. It's like a form of mace you'd carry in your purse I suppose. Only this would cause you to have hallucinations and not temporarily blind you."

He added, "And just for show to make it look convincing I'm going to have to put the sack over my head. It will slightly increase whatever you'll end up hallucinating or at least leave you with a serious dislike of scarecrows and sacks." He continued after a brief pause, "And if I don't do this, not only will it be me who is killed, I'll have a companion beside me, that companion being you."

He concluded, "Which would you prefer Miss Dawes, hallucinations for an hour or so, or death? Either way, you've gotten yourself into this by snooping; now I'm afraid you'll have to see it through. By the way, you should have been a reporter not a district attorney." Rachel snorted and shook her head.

Batman back outside also snorted, Crane couldn't have said anything truer if he'd tried. Rachel had an enough curiosity to kill a warehouse full of cats and a bull headedness that he feared was going to get her killed one of these days. He was going in. Rachel was going to need his help.

Just as the elevator came to a final stop in the basement Rachel suggested. "How about as soon we enter wherever it is you're planning on taking me, you say something to me, whatever you want. Then I'll run back to the elevators and you chase after me and spray me with your toxin and put on your stupid sack over your head." She asked, "What do you think, are we agreed?"

Jonathan agreed. They didn't want her to seem like she was too eager to be there and had no intentions of trying to escape. They had to make it look as real as possible. Jonathan couldn't afford for anyone to become suspicious. The scarecrow inside of his head was raging. Raging over what he considered stupidity on Crane's part. He taunted, "You'll never escape me. I've got you right where I want you. You mine, your mind, your soul and your body."

Crane gritted his teeth and tried with all the remaining hope and determination inside of him to push the Scarecrow back for as long as he was able.


	38. Thirty Six

**Love and Heroes **

**Thirty Six**

Once they entered the basement Rachel took in the scene before her, she was horrified at what she saw taking place in front of her. The basement was full of people, obviously making the toxin. She could see people with white masks over their noses and mouths. Some were dressed in red jump suits, inmates she presumed. And over by the open water mains inmates could be seen dumping the toxin into the rushing water inside of thick pipes.

Jonathan said the line they had decided he was going to use before Rachel would run and the show would begin. "This is where we make the medicine. Perhaps you should have some, clear your head." Rachel shuddered; oh he was good, really good. She turned on her heel and bolted.

Jonathan sighed nervously and quickly went to retrieve the very mild version of the toxin and his mask. If there was ever time he wished "The Batman" would stick his nose into his business, where for once it was definitely wanted and needed, then now would definitely be it. If only he knew his wish was going to be granted very soon.

Once he had what he needed he turned on his heel and ran in the direction Rachel had gone. When he reached the elevator he waited and placed the sack over his head and aimed the hidden aerosol in his coat sleeve. Once the elevator opened, Jonathan quickly sprayed her with the toxin causing her to let out a scream of genuine fear. The toxin may have been nowhere near as potent as the stuff that was currently being dumped in the water mains, but it was still strong enough to put the fear of God in you instead of driving you insane.

Once Rachel started to struggle and panic Jonathan grabbed hold of her and turned her to face away from him, still holding her up. He then whispered to her, "Miss Dawes I need you to walk in front of me and don't turn around it will only make you worse. I want you try and breathe in and out deeply. Can you do that for me?"

Rachel who was truly afraid, but not to the point that she had lost all of her senses concentrated on the deeper and creepy quality his voice had taken on, due to the influence of the toxin she was under. She managed a jerky nod and then with Jonathan's help managed to walk unsteadily back to the factory like space they had just come from.

Once they had reached the entrance to the basement factory again two rough looking men with guns were waiting. One took Rachel's arms causing her to panic and start to thrash about. And the other took her legs, placing a firm and cruel grip on them like the other man had on her arms. They then carried her inside of the large basement.

Jonathan followed not liking how rough the men were being with her. The scarecrow on the other hand was getting off on all of it, Rachel's pain and her fear. Jonathan was truly repulsed by this. He was interested in how fear affected people; he did not get off on it. The Scarecrows' obvious enjoyment sickened Jonathan, making his skin crawl.

Batman listened and watched from above in his hiding place in the shadows. There were advantages to wearing all black, especially when you had to hide or blend in and go undetected. He watched as the two thugs placed Rachel onto a metal table. He was fuming, he just hopped Crane hadn't been lying. They would see how good an actor Crane could be.

Jonathan got into character and said, "Who knows you're here?" Rachel was withering around on the table in fear. Jonathan repeated the question more sternly to keep up appearances, "Who knows?" Rachel was screaming as she took in the sight of Jonathan Crane with the sack over his head, which currently had live maggots crawling and wiggling about on or so her delusional mind thought.

Suddenly all of the lights went out with a sharp sound. Jonathan quickly removed the sack from his head; his hair was sticking up in every direction possible. He grinned in relief, but the thugs mistook it for glee. They quickly raised their guns, clicking the safety off, causing a loud clicking sound to echo around the whole room.

Jonathan exclaimed, "He's here." A thug asked, clearly panicked, "Who?" Jonathan smirked and said, "The Batman" he replied. Another thug asked in panic, "What do we do?" Jonathan realised that the scarecrow was enjoying the current situation far too much for Jonathan; it sickened him even more. If he thought his skin was crawling earlier on, it surely was nothing compared to what he felt now.

Jonathan remained in character and said, "What anyone does when a prowler comes around." He concluded in tone of voice used when talking to a child that was very slow on the up take, "Call the police." The same thug asked incredulously, "You want the cops here?" Jonathan licked his lips and replied, "At this point, they can't stop us." Jonathan realised with a sickening dread how very true that was. It had gone too far for the police to prevent full exposure.

He added, trying not to think about that just yet. "But the Batman has a talent for disruption. Force him outside; the police will take him down. Go." He knew no such thing was likely to happen. He suspected Batman could more then hold his own against the group of idiots he was surrounded by.

One thug looked over at Rachel, who was just lying there with her mouth parted slightly staring up at the ceiling with a glazed look in her eyes. Jonathan knew in a forty five minutes it would be as if the look had never been there. The thug asked. "What about her?" Jonathan easily lied, "She hasn't got long. I gave her a concentrated dose. The mind can only take so much. Now go" he demanded. The thug moved quickly to follow the instructions given to him.

Another thug commented, "The things they say about him." He asked, "Can he really fly?" Jonathan thought amusedly no, he did not believe Batman could, he was definitely no Superman. Jonathan continued to smirk as he continued to listen, wondering if the Batman found what was being said as amusing and ludicrous as he did.

Another thug added, "I heard he can disappear." Jonathan looked up and said, "Well, we'll find out. Won't we?" Silently he was thinking,_** 'No you blasted fool. He cannot disappear. It's called blending into the shadows, when all you wear is the colour black'**_

All of the thugs nodded having no idea they were silently being mocked by both Jonathan and Batman. The thugs lifted their guns and prepared themselves to be attacked. No amount of preparation was ever going to prepare those small minded thugs for what was about to hit them. Suddenly as if out of nowhere, Batman dropped from above them, causing the thugs to let rip with rapid gunfire. They missed him. He landed and proceeded to violently kick, punch and twist limbs in painful and awkward positions.

Soon all of the men were rendered defenceless. Jonathan had watched all from his hiding place where he had placed the sack back over his head before running over to deal with Rachel, to see if she was close to snapping out of the effects of his toxin. Just as he was running towards her Batman finished with the thugs and grabbed him. He ripped the sack off of his head and Batman twisted his arm in an awkward position and fisted a hand in his hair, pulling his head back, to get a better look at his face.

Batman twisted the hand in Jonathan's hair and whispered loud enough for only him to hear, "Right tell me, is the toxin you're carrying the milder dose?" Jonathan frowned at him wondering how he knew about that. He merely nodded. He instantly wished he hadn't when Batman took the canister and sprayed him with it and said, "Good. Taste of your own medicine doctor?" He asked sarcastically. He then commented, "That's for spraying me with that crap you little shit, which might I add, was even more potent then the crap I just hit you with."

If Jonathan hadn't been currently seeing a mangled and mutated version of what Batman actually looked like, then he would have been glaring at him murderously. Batman asked, "Is everything you told Miss Dawes truthful?" Jonathan gasped as the scarecrow took control. The toxin even in its mildest form had destroyed the very little control Jonathan had over the Scarecrow. So with a glazed over look in his eyes the scarecrow leered. "Dr. Crane isn't here right now. But if you'd like to make an appointment" he never finished and trailed off as police sirens could be heard.

Batman growled instantly realising his mistake. He hadn't quite believed Crane when he said he had been possessed. But now he knew Crane had been telling the truth, as that evil spirit was currently in control. He remembered Crane saying that he had no idea how much longer he could control the scarecrow. Well, he had just broken what little control he had had to begin with. The toxin was interfering, meaning Crane wasn't in control. And if this Elizabeth could sense evil spirits then she was Crane's only hope.

Batman cringed at what he was about to do, but he owned it to Crane, it was because of Crane that Rachel hadn't walked into even deeper and bigger trouble then she already had. Plus it was his fault the scarecrow was now in control of Jonathan Crane's body.

He inwardly growled and called out, **"SUPERMAN!** He was never going to hear the end of this. He visibly glowered when less than thirty seconds later Superman appeared in full costume, spit curl included. Superman took in the disaster scene around him, before turning to stare at Batman incredulously. He went to open his mouth and was instantly cut off by Batman. "Listen Boy Scout; don't even think of using your vision to scan underneath this cowl. Just take him here" he gestured to Jonathan "Take him to Elizabeth Knightly; hopefully she'll still be at the Gotham Gazette. She is the only one who can help him."

Superman opened his mouth to speak again, but yet again was cut off by Batman. He said, "Just do it, I can't stop around here, the police aren't exactly friendly towards me. Plus I've got to get Miss Dawes out of here." He quickly concluded, "Explain to knightly that he is possessed and she needs to do something to help get rid of the twisted sprit known as the Scarecrow that is using and controlling Crane's body. I sprayed him with a milder form of his own toxin and unknowingly released the scarecrow, allowing it to take control over Crane."

Superman nodded and quickly but carefully took hold of Jonathan and as he slowly rose from the floor he commented, "Wayne you and I are gonna have a talk when this is all over and done with." He then rose higher. Batman growled, "I told you boy scout not to look under the cowl." Just as he was leaving Jonathan held firmly in his grasp he called out. "Oh, I didn't, you gave it away all on your own perfectly. I only know of one annoying individual who calls me a boy scout when I'm in the cape and the suit."

And with that he quickly disappeared. Batman growled at his own stupidity as he ran towards Rachel and scooped her up in his arms and quickly made his getaway, just as the police surrounded the outside of the building, guns drawn.


	39. Authors Note Please read

**You need to go back and read the whole thing again. I made adjustments, noticeable adjustments. I intend to continue this story within the next two weeks or so. Keep a look out for new chapters.**


End file.
